Flawless Imperfections
by WannaBeNinja
Summary: In Soul Society its not that big of a deal when one tragic incident causes a bubbly teenager to become a sword baring killer but when she runs into a slightly sadistic Kenpachi will she end up with more than she can handle. ZarakixOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

I know I'm going to hell - I should finish a chapter story before starting another...  
But ya gotta love Kenpachi! (hearts)  
I can see why Yachiru loves him so much!  
Not much to say about this one...  
Again don't know where it came from or where it's going...  
We'll see -.-

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

A girl cursed under her breath as she ran down the old dirt road. She must have been doing so for while, because the bottom of her pant legs were covered in dust. Huffing she finally came to a stop at the crumbled stone wall. Falling to her butt she tried to gain control of her breathing. "You cheated…" She grumbled as she looked over at the person sitting in the green grass beside the path.

The young man chuckled as he shook his head. "You're just slow." He stood up and patted the dirt from his torn pants. "C'mon your stomach is louder than a hungry lion." He grinned as he held out his hand to help her. She blushed and pouted but took it anyway. He lightly held onto it as he gently pulled her back to their small home. The girl blushed harder as she stared at their intertwined hands.

"You know, I know the way back." She whispered and he only gently squeezed her hand in answer.

They were only steps away from their home. The run down building they had taken upon themselves to live within. There wasn't much of a choice in the 77th district of Rukongai. She couldn't remember anything when she had woken up on one of the dirty streets, and he had appeared out of no where. Offered her a safe place to sleep and an apple to curve her hunger. That was over a month ago.

Within seconds the boy gently released the girls hand. "Rei-chan…" She looked up and noticed a new man standing not ten feet from them. "Go into the house." She whimpered lightly and tugged on his sleeve. He looked back and smiled at her. "I'll be right in." She nodded and hesitantly walked into their home.

She sat by the door for what seemed like hours before she heard someone enter. She jumped to her feet, smile on her pretty little face, and went to greet him. She froze at what she saw. Her eyes traveled down the other mans arm, to her friends broken and bloodied body. She let out a scream as the other man dropped the younger boy and approached her. Before he could grab her she darted from the room and into one of the others.

The older man laughed, sounding a bit crazed before he stalked after the girl. "Come now pretty. What _was _his is _now _mine." He grinned in sick satisfaction. Rei held her hands over her mouth to try to quiet her sobs. She ran into a dark corner of one of the 'closets' and sunk to the ground. Her body trembled in both fear and anger but all she could do was cry.

Moments later she heard the footsteps getting closer to her location. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears poured from them. Silence came, the foot steps stopped. She bit her lip and reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hello pretty." The older man grinned sickly down at her. He reached for her and grabbed the long black ponytail that stemmed from the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she franticly looked for anything, anyone to help. A glint in at the other end of the dark space caught her eyes. He pulled her off the ground by her hair chuckling at her panicked state. Without even a second thought she grabbed the object. No thoughts in her mind, no real sense of what she was doing, she gripped the object, pulled her head down, and cut her hair out of the mans grasp. She fell to the ground and scrambled to get away from him.

When she got to the other end of the room she turned to him, holding the object out in front of her. The man looked at the soft hair in his hand in slight disappointment. "You looked better before." He sneered as he discarded the cruelly cut locks. He looked back up at the girl and laughed. "Do you even know how to use that?"

The girl gulped and her hands trembled on the hilt of the sword in her hands. It was surprisingly sharp and clean for the area they were in. "Thought so." The man smirked as he took a few steps towards the girl. She glared as she saw the small specks of blood all over him. It was all _his _fault her friend was dead! It was all _his _doing!

Anger fueled her steps, hatred fueled her strength, and sorrow fueled her ruthlessness. Her arms seemed to move on their own as she steadied the weapon in her hand. Pulling it back, she charged, swinging at him with amateur strikes. The man easily dodged and continued to do so. He'd just wait till she tired out, he didn't want to mark up his new prize.

His lack of reaction only angered her more. Suddenly she stopped, took a deep breath, and calmed herself. The man frowned at her composure. Taking a stance, she didn't even know how she knew, she leveled the man with her eyes. There in the dirty, old, broken down building stood dangerous woman, where only moments ago a scared little girl had been.

About an hour later life finally stumbled out of the room. Blood flowed sluggishly from the few cuts on the moving body. A scrapping sound came form the sword that was limply being dragged on the stone floor. The person stopped in front of the body of the dead younger man dropping the sword from its hands.

Rei fell onto her knees and pulled the body into her lap. "I'm sorry…" She repeated over and over as she wrapped her arms around his cold corpse. "I'm sorry Isamu-kun…"

**:**

Rei stood before the freshly covered grave. The biggest stone she could carry rest at the top. She had carried her friends lifeless body to the spot they usually went to relax. The patch under one of the few trees in the area. She had buried him and placed the large stone as its marker. No tears fell from her eyes though, she didn't think any more could honestly. Like many of the dried up lakes and river beds, her eyes clear of any signs of water. Her hand tightened and loosened around the sword she held in her hand. The sharp blade glinting from the slowly lowering sun.

"Goodbye…" She bowed her head, her now choppy shorter hair falling over her eyes. Turning she began to walk away from the place that held such painfully happy memories. When she was a distance away she sent one longing glance back at the tree before turning and breaking into a sprint down the dirt road. That was the last time she had been in that district and she had no intentions of ever going back.

**:**

_**Three years later  
**_A black hooded cloaked figure sipped on its drink at the dark end of a bar. The bar was oddly quiet, and even more so, oddly civil. Normally around this time the drunkards were jolly and reckless, and the whores were looking for one of the drunkards to pull into an alley. Yet, at this moment, everyone seemed calm and collective. Like a bunch of boring businessmen at an outing with their boss.

There was a reason for this strange atmosphere though. It would be the five Shinigami at the table in the corner. Everyone knew what they were doing outside of the Seireitei, they were doing an annual _checkup_. Every year they'd send a bunch of punks out to help lead the districts into _peace and happiness_. 'More like bully into submission' The cloaked figure thought before returning to their drink.

One of the five punks seemed to over look a main rule for most businesses. _Never drink on the job_. Because the man was far beyond the point of being able to think straight. He leaned over and smacked the barmaid hard on the ass. The girl frowned and swatted his hand away. The punk only got angry as his buddies laughed at him. His drunk fogged mind and embarrassment led to his next stupid irrational action. Within seconds the poor barmaid was pulled back and the punks Zanpakuto coming towards her throat.

No one saw the black cloaked figure move until it was between the two it's own sword draw and the deadly point centimeters from the punks eye. The four other punks went to help their friend but were stopped by mere words. "I'll leave him blind and be gone from your sight before you even unsheathe your swords." The entire bar went deadly quiet. A few noticing the odd voice that came from the cloaked swordsman.

The punks friends seemed to hesitate but returned to a fully sitting possession. Sitting like they were on pins and needles. The punk with his eye in danger at the moment seemed to become stone cold sober.

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself and keep your lousy temper in check. Don't they teach you something called respect at the academy?" The punk gulped and would have nodded if not for the fear of his eye being sliced in half. "Now put your little toy away and go back to your table." The cloaked figure slowly pulled its sword back as the punk did as he was told.

The figure was about to do the same when an intense killing aura came up behind them. The figure felt a shiver go up their spine as it spun around sword drawn.

Kenpachi didn't even flinch, actually his grin grew, as he saw the glint from the sword. The same sword that was inches away from his throat. In a swift motion he knocked the sword away, grabbed the cloak of the figure and slammed it against the wall. The figure grunted as the hard wall smashed against its back. Kenpachi was slightly shocked when the hood fell from his captors head. All thoughts of bitching at his squad for being surprised by some commoner flew out the window.

Shoulder length black hair tumbled free flowing nicely around the feminine face and green eyes glared back at the captain. Two tiny, thin hands gripped his large wrist but she didn't struggle. He silently looked her up and down.

Her cloak now laid open and he could see a rather fit body under all that black. A pair of tight black pants hugged her thin yet strong legs, a tank top covered her top. The bottom of said shirt was torn, giving the one eyed captain a nice peek at the flat belly beneath. Kenpachi's perverted mind realized her chest would probably be the perfect size to fit in his hands. And those slim thighs would feel rather wonderful around his waist. He could already picture himself running his rough hands across that smooth stomach.

He was brought out of his perverted fantasies when his captive angrily hissed at him. He finally eyed her face and was pleasantly pleased at what he saw. All in all she was quite the looker. Her skin was pale, probably from her hiding behind the thick black cloak, her green eyes shimmered with well hidden anger, and her lips were in a pretty little snarl. Yet, that's not what he found most attractive about her. Across her pretty little face was a scar, a least three shades darker than her own skin. It started above her right eye, continued down over the bridge of her nose, down her cheek, and ended right before her neck on the left side.

Absentmindedly he rubbed his thumb gently on her neck, while he still held her firmly against the hard wall. This cause the girl to freeze, then growl under her breath. "Are you going to let me go…or pet me!" She hissed out which cause the captain to grin.

Kenpachi finally allowed her feet to touch the ground and removed his hand from her throat. "What's your name?" The girl looked up at the male in confusion. "Unless you want to go back up on the wall, answer me." His voice held a tiny bit of amusement to it.

Puffing her cheek in annoyance, destroying any sense of threat she might have held in the captain. "Arakaki Reika…" She mumbled. Kenpachi smirked before grabbing her and literally threw her over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

He lightly smacked her ass and carried the girl out of the bar. The woman squealed cutely as she clung to the back of his white captains coat. "Then, Rei, I think I've decided to _pet_ you!"

The woman actually blushed at the comment grumbling angrily at the male. "It's Reika!" What the hell had she get herself into!

* * *

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

OKAY! Listen peoples...I'm new to this whole FF stuff Soo...  
There's a bit of a like _sex related_ stuffs in this...  
Now, now you _perv's_ settle down!  
I just wanted to warn you all so no one is like **OMG!**  
I hope that it's okay? -.-  
Knowing my dumb ass I'm like breaking a rule or something.  
Oh, well...here goes nothin'!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Kenpachi walked back into the Seireitei and towards his own personal quarters. All the while Reika grumbled at him from his shoulder. She refused to squirm and fight back, she already looked completely foolish. That and she wasn't stupid. This man could slaughter her if he so pleased. "That's a good girl…" The big male purred as he rubbed the back of her thigh.

"I am not some pet!" She growled before smacking him on the back of the head. "Now, put me down! I have legs for a reason!"

Kenpachi stopped walking when she hit him and resisted the urge to growl. He took hold of her with both hands. Holding her much like a child would a doll in front of him.

Reika felt the painful grip under her arms and a small whimper found its way past her lips. She glared back at the male that handled her so carelessly. "I'm going to have big fat bruises." She grumbled with a pout.

Kenpachi smirked, all thoughts of back handing the girl for hitting him were wiped away. "I think the color will do you good." He mentioned seriously. "Have you ever been in the sun. It's warm, you should try it sometime."

The girl glared, and went to grab her sword. She was going to cut this mans other eye out! She froze when she remembered. "My sword!" She finally struggled against the male and he was no where near ready for it. She fell to the ground with an _oomph_.

"Shit, stay still." He scolded as he bent down to check her for any real damage. He didn't mind her a little roughed up, in fact he preferred her scars. That didn't mean he wanted her _hurt_. What fun could he have with a seriously hurt person?

The girl stood and went to run back the way they came. Kenpachi sighed and held her in place by wrapping his arms around her thin waist. 'Mmm, perfect.' He thought as he pulled her much smaller body back into his thick chest.

"Lemme go!" She growled, fighting down the blush that glowed on her pale cheeks.

"Nope, I don't feel like playing chase the mouse." He mumbled gently lifting her up off her feet, still holding her back firmly against his chest. "Now, we were heading the other way, _sweetheart_." Reika cringed at the 'sweet' name calling, grinding her teeth she dug her nails into the male arm around her waist. "Oh, so you're a scratcher." He chuckled as he dipped his head to her neck. "I could use a few new scars." He nipped at her ear before turning and continuing to carry her. Holding her tightly against his chest like a small child hugged their teddy bear. "Don't worry you'll get your weapon back, when I don't have to worry about you cutting off important parts." He hummed lightly as he rounded another corner. Reika went limp in the mans arms, allowing him to carry her to her doom.

**:**

"Now are you going to be good." He gently rubbed the smooth skin his hands laid upon when her shirt which lifted as he held her. Reika crossed her arms over her chest and refused to answer. Kenpachi only grinned, he liked this one. She was cute, stubborn and from what he saw a decent fighter. Maybe he'd convince her to stay for more than the night. He slowly let her feet touch the ground but still kept one arm firmly around her. He used the other to slide open the door before them. "Home sweet home." He muttered as he began walking into the room, in turn making her walk in before him.

Reika gulped as she looked around the room. It was surprisingly clean and large. "Damn shinigami." She muttered as he closed the door behind them. She heard the sign that he had locked the door and she sighed. He reluctantly released her waist as he pushed her further into the room.

"Don't like shinigami, Rei?" He asked as he took a seat on one of the big cushions in the room. The girl still stood where he had left her, hiding her pretty face behind a waterfall of hair.

"It's Reika!" She nearly screamed at him, which only cause him to chuckle. She rolled her eyes and took a seat right where she stood. "Who the hell are you? What the hell does it matter if I like them or not? And what the hell did you bring me here for? I _wont _have sex with you." She stated clearly, like this was something that happened on a regular basis.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "wont you?" He leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, with a smug smile on his face.

She sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Of course I wont. You literally pluck me up like a doll and bring me to your _home._ You honestly thought I would be all…" Suddenly her voice changed into a very feminine prissy voice. "_yes captain shinigami-sama take me please._" She rolled her eyes and snorted, very unladylike. "Get real."

Before she could even finish blinking, Kenpachi was out of his seat, across the room and on top of her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, with her back flat against the hardwood floor. "If you're going to say that, I'd prefer my name be used, Zaraki Kenpachi." He smirked down at her as he moved one of his hands to trail down her face. "Then again, if you offered like that, there'd be no fun in it, now would there?" Reika used all her willpower to now wiggle and squirm under the big male. "Now, now Rei." He leaned down his lips only centimeters from her own. "I like this kind of fun, just about as much as fighting." Reika could hear the bells in his hair jingle as he chuckled deeply.

Kenpachi lips were cruel and harsh, yet there was a underline gentleness to his kiss. After a moment of the closed mouth kiss he smirked and moved back. Placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin he opened it. Reika was in too much of a shock to resist much. Then his lips were back on hers. This time his tongue swooped in and tasted her for the first time. He made a sound in the back of his throat showing how much he appreciated her taste. It was a sweet taste, probably her own, mixed with the sour tasted of the drink she'd been drinking at the bar.

The girl held onto the front of his captains coat, yet she wasn't sure if she did that to push him away or hold him in place. She felt her tongue move on its own, hesitantly playing back against his. It wasn't her fault that the damn big brute was a hell of a kisser. Kenpachi chuckled against her mouth as he kissed her deeply. He went to wrap his arms around her body, to touch and feel as much as he pleased but growled unhappily.

He pulled away and looked down at the girl. Normally, a girl would be flushed and panting in a slight daze beneath him. Yet he was amused to see her glaring at him, she still was flush and her lips were slightly swollen but she still looked pissed as hell. He could help but laughed, wondering if she was pissed because he kissed her or because he stopped. His hands gripped the front of the ugly cloak around the body he so wanted to explore.

"Off!" He growled before pulling the offending object off of the girls body. "Better." He rumbled happily as he leaned down and preceded to attack her neck with his lips.

Reika groaned in sorrow at her loss of heat she had been getting from the thick black material. Yet it was soon replaced with a warm sensation coming from the much lager body above her. She bit her lip to hold back the moan that wanted to slip free. Kenpachi got a little carried away and bit rather harshly into the smooth pale skin. Reika screeched using all her might to push the big male off of her.

"VAMPIRE!" She yelled as her hand flew to her neck.

Kenpachi glared at the girl from his spot on the floor in front of her. "I was enjoying that!" He growled at her as she looked back at him with the same glare. "And from what I could tell so were you." He smirked as she blushed and swiftly turned her head from him.

"Nonsense!" She reasoned. "Not like I had much of a choice with your big oaf-y body pinning me to the ground."

Kenpachi looked slightly offended by the comment. He was no oaf! He might not have been conceded but he knew he was no oaf. "And I suppose it was my fault that you stuck your tongue in my throat too, huh?" He teased as he reached out and pulled the girl back into his arms. "No shame in admitting it _dear_." He chuckled as her pretty little face turned a deeper shade of red. "Now, I think we should correct your thought on my _oaf-y _body." He purred into her ear before darting his tongue out and licking the shell.

In a swift motion he stood, her in tow, and literally threw her onto his bed. He smirked at the small yelp the left her pretty lips. He felt smug as her eyes widened when he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his already half open top.

Reika gulped as she watched the half naked man climb on to the bed. She cursed her body for reacting the way it did. 'Damn brute! Being so..ugh!' She growled as she sneered at him. She moved backwards till her back was against the wall.

Kenpachi grabbed her ankle and pulled her till she was fully under him. "You're not going anywhere." He growled lowly, but there was no malice in his tone. He rather liked playing with her, she had the most precious expressions. Like the way she glared at him, with that cute blush on her cheeks. He let his thick fingers trail over the little bit of exposed skin of her stomach. "Now, it's my turn to see some skin." He rumbled as his hand slipped under the tight material of her top.

After he was satisfied with gently rubbing his callus fingers over the surprisingly soft skin he hooked his thumb on the bottom of her top. Reika grabbed his hand, stopping him from pulling her shirt up. He frowned and looked up at her glaring face.

"Let go." He said in a simple demand. She stubbornly shook her head but didn't trust her voice to obey her at that moment. Kenpachi made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. He took both of her hands into his one and pinned them above her head. Reika whined as he smirked down at her. "Tsk, tsk." He leaned down and gently bite her bottom lip. "Should have listened." He whispered as his other hand trailed back under her top. His rough fingers playfully ghosting over her breast.

He buried his head in her neck, tasting that sweet skin again, as his hand finally took hold of the soft flesh under her shirt. Reika bit her lip as his lips assaulted her neck and his large hand gently palmed her breast. Squeezing her eyes shut damming her body for getting excited from the mans touch. He rubbed his thumb over the bud on her breast as he leaned pulled his head back smirking. "Perfect handful." He muttered before claiming her lips again. He brought his knee up between her legs, and his grin grew when she slowly rubbed against it.

She gasped into his mouth at the pressure and friction between her legs when he decided to press his knee to her body. He smirked as he moved down softly kissing her chin. "That's better…" He moved lower and lifted her shirt a little bit more. He eyed another scar that was on her stomach. It didn't look as dark as the one across her face, but it was much bigger. It ran up further than he hand lifted her shirt, with only the thought on finding out how far he bent down and ran his tongue along it.

Reika finally gave into her urge and squirmed under him, biting her lip harder to hold back a moan when his wet tongue ran up her tummy. Her shirt was high enough that he could see the bottom of her breast peeking from the bottom of it, and the scar still hadn't ended. He nipped the bottom of her breast using his face to push the shirt up further. His hands roamed freely down her legs and up her sides. He lightly ground his hardness into her thigh, earning another gasp from her. He was only moments away from seeing those perfect sized breast. Seconds away from biting into that soft flesh and having his evil way with the stubborn woman in his bed.

"Ken-chan…" The big man turned to the voice to see his Lieutenant Yachiru, who stared at the two with child like innocence. "Whatcha doin'?"

* * *

**Ken-chan is a dirtball!  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

OMG!  
-wiggles excitedly in seat...-  
REVIEWS! -squeal-  
Reviews (even if it's only one) make me super happy  
Like Santa left the gifts for the whole block under my tree by mistake.  
THANK YOU!  
OoO I warn you, Reika curses!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Kenpachis head fell, his forehead laying on Reikas bare stomach. "Yachiru…" He growled, causing Reika to shiver as his hot breath rushed across her naked flesh. "What have I told you about knocking!" The man sat up, swiftly pulling the black tank top back over the womans exposed _assets_. Reika just looked back and forth from the small girl to the large man.

"You said to knock if I wanted to come in, through the door." Yachiru tilted her head looking at the woman under her captain. "I came through the window!" She proclaimed happily.

Groaning the male finally got off the pretty little woman in his bed. Taking a seat on the end of the bed he shook his head. "Windows aren't for entering through!" The anger in his voice seemed to go right over the little pink haired girls head.

"But the door was locked!" She argued back.

"It was locked for a reason!" He grumbled, "locked means come back later!"

"Then why wasn't the window locked." Yachiru asked, completely serious.

Kenpachi was about to break something. The argument was completely pointless.

"Anou…" The pair turned to the woman now sitting in the mans bed. "Can I leave?" Reika asked, both confused and uncomfortably.

"No!" Kenpachi growled and turned back towards his Lieutenant, only she wasn't there any more.

"Oh! Who are you? Are you Ken-chans friend? Did you fight Ken-chan? Did he cut you? What were you to doing? Were you playing game? Can I play?" Reika looked over whelmed by the small girl and glanced back at Kenpachi for help.

Yet he only smirked before standing and going to leave the room. "I need a drink." He left the room grumbling about little kids and blue balls.

Reika began to go into slight panic as the pink haired girl bombarded her with more questions. The poor woman was not use to young kids nor was she good at handling their innocent curiosity. The last question made Reikas lip twitch, begging to pull back and snarl.

"Were you going to have sex with Ken-chan? Usually that's what the woman come here for…" Yachiru sat back as the woman swung her legs over the bed, getting ready to leave.

"I didn't willingly come here, and no, I wasn't…" Reika began to fix her clothing and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "…should kids even know what sex is." She mumbled to herself as she got up from the bed. Thanking God she had amazing control over her anger, or she might have attacked the poor girl who only asked an innocent question. Oh no that wouldn't do at all.

Yachiru followed the woman with her tiny hands behind her back. "Where ya' going?"

Reika smiled a rather motherly looking smile back at the girl. "To kill your _Ken-chan_."

Yachiru nodded and continued to follow the lady. Then realizing what she said she gasped and grabbed the back of the womans shirt. "Why would you want to do that!"

Reika nearly stumbled back, surprised at the strength of the tiny being. "He kidnapped me!" She said through clenched teeth. 'Then he took my sword, then he took my coat, then he threw me around like a rag doll, then he molested me, then he left me with this little person.' She thought as she stalked through the small apartment like home. But she wouldn't tell the little being any of those reasons, Reika didn't see why the girl needed to know.

As she came back into the main room she saw the evil horn ball comfortably sitting on a large cushion. He spared her a short glance before nursing the drink in his hand. "Where are my things?" She stopped herself from screaming by biting the inside of her cheek and trying _not_ to look at him.

The other reason, though she denied it admittedly, she couldn't look at him was because he was still half naked. He was sprawled out comfortably with his tiny cup in hand. Leaning back on another cushion which was propped against the wall. He had taken his hair out of those pointy spikes and it now laid messily on his head. All in all he looked like some amazingly hot warlord relaxing after a major battle. She turned away from his sight when she felt her face flush at the thought. 'Why did he have to look good?'

"You don't need them." He answered pouring more liquor into his tiny cup. "Sit down." His voice was demanding and it only infuriated the scarred woman.

"I _do _need them because I'm leaving _now_." Her voice came out as sweet as honey, yet it would have stung a normal man like a bee. "I _need _to get out of here."

Yachiru hopped over to her captain and began talking nonstop about her day and the candy she been given. Kenpachi idly listened to the younger girl before answering the older one. "Nah, I think I'll have you stick around." Reika fumed, if she were a cartoon character her face would have turned an angry red. But she wasn't so she only felt her face grow hot and her eyes narrow in anger.

Yachiru seemed to like the idea as well. "Does this mean she's my mommy?" If Kenpachi were any other normal man, he probably would have choked on the drink he had just taken. Yet, Kenpachi never really claimed to be _normal_ so he only swallowed before tilting his head in thought.

"Sure." He smirked back at the woman who looked about ready to blow a fuse. "Come have a seat, _mommy_."

"Fuck off!" Reika seemed to completely forget that the younger girl was there. "You insane...insane…" Her hands flew to her head and her fingers tangled into her hair. "A damn insane CAVEMAN! That's what you are! You know that its not legal to club a woman over her head and drag her back to your cave! Fucking Neanderthal." She turned and nearly kicked down the door to get out of the home.

Yachiru looked wide eyed at Kenpachi. "Mommy has a potty mouth." Kenpachi only grunted as he went back to finishing his drink. He'd follow his new hot headed bedmate when he finished.

**:**

Reika had no idea where she was going, 'can you just _walk _out of the Seireitei?' She doubted it but it's not like she had much of a choice. She was cold too, that damn brute wouldn't give back her cloak. Sighing she looked around in confusion. "Ugh! This whole place is like a big stupid maze!" She yelled into the air, sighing she leaned against the one wall.

She hated being so exposed without her thick cloak, she hated even more not having her sword securely tucked to her waist. She rolled her head against the hard wall behind her, first looking right, then looking left. A small part of her wanted to go back to the captains room, at least she wouldn't be in a strange place alone and unable to defend herself. But even if she decided to go back, she couldn't remember the way. "This is hopeless."

"Hey, who are you!" She looked back to the right and pushed herself off the wall. Three shinigami stalked up to her. "State your name, and division."

Reika looked at them oddly, 'division?' Her eyes narrowed as the three placed their hands on the hilts of their swords. She immediately did the same, only to grasp nothing, then she groaned remember the idiotic sexual harasser had taken it. "You have got to be kidding me!" She whispered to herself as the three approached her and surrounded her.

"You're an outsider aren't you. We're going to take you in." Reika only rolled her eyes at the three. They sounded like some justice seeking rookies.

"You aren't going to touch me…" She mumbled with a smirk on her face. "Just go back to your patrol boys, I don't have time for this." The three frowned as they slowly enclosed the trespasser. "Stupid bastards…" She chuckled with a shake of her head.

**:**

Kenpachi grumbled as he walked into another dead end. "I thought you said you felt her presence!" Yachiru shrugged her shoulders as she held onto the big mans shoulders.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and bang. Kenpachi looked up to see a small cloud of dirt and dust fly into the air. Smirking he looked back at the wall that separated him from the area the noise had come from. "Found her!" Pulling his foot up and back he plowed down the annoying wall.

What he was presented with made him smirk and grumble at the same time. He walked over to the fallen shinigami and flipped him over to his back. "What happened?"

The fallen solider groaned as he turned. "Female intruder, two others are in pursuit. She's unarmed, but dangerous."

Kenpachi sneered down at the man. 'They better not have marked her.' He took off running in the direction Yachiru said the other woman was in. This time she sounded a little more serious than normal.

'We have to get to her before someone calls for backup.' The young girl thought as they took off after her 'mother'. Kenpachi had the same idea in mind, he couldn't play with a woman who was in jail.

**:**

Reika watched shinigami number two fly into the adjacent wall. She had already gotten rid of shinigami one back there, then two and three took to chasing her. They both came at her with their swords drawn and she only had her own body at disposal. "Isn't it unfair…" She pouted as she grabbed number threes wrist, stopping him from slicing her in two. "Not only am I out numbered but you have pointy objects!" She quickly pulled the man throwing him not to nicely on to the dirt floor.

Number two didn't seem to agree with her because he came charging in. Reika raised an eyebrow at the man, 'there are hundreds of openings.' Her swordswoman mind counted at least five just at first glance. Turning and throwing her foot into one of the openings the man went down. "What the hell are they teaching you?" She kicked the swords away from the attackers hand before taking a seat by the one still conscious.

"You had about ten openings ya know." She poked his forehead. "If I had a sword I could have killed all three of you. So how about for your life, you tell me how to get out of here?" The mans glare soon turned into a smirk.

Reika barely dodged the numerous attacks that soon stormed down upon her. Rolling away from strike after strike. "A hello would have be sufficient." She grumbled as she stood brushing the dirt from her clothes.

"What do we have here?" Yumichika asked to his partner beside him. "It's not as pretty as me but I suppose it will do."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Does it really matter if it's pretty?" He asked back shouldering the pole handle of his zanpakuto.

His friend seemed to think about the answer, lightly flipping his hair. "Of course it does! It would die much prettier if it were pretty." He reasoned with a happy smirk on his face. Ikkaku only rolled his eyes at his friends logic and decided too get back to business. Yet when he looked down where their target was, she was gone.

"Shit!" He said as he looked down the row seeing the woman making a quick exit.

**:**

Reika watched the two bicker. 'I think they forgot about me.' She decided to test the theory and slowly made her way away from the two crazies. When she realized that they indeed weren't paying attention she took off down the street, not once looking back. She would kill anyone who said she was running away, which she was. Yet her mind reasoned that if the three shinigami from before would attack her when she had no weapon, there was no doubt that the two crazies would too. And she felt the power from those two, there'd be no way for her to get out of it unharmed - if she got out of it alive at all.

**:**

Kenpachi growled in annoyance. How did getting laid lead into him running around all of Seireitei looking for his scarred beauty? He swore he'd screw her into oblivion when he got a hold of her.

"Ken-chan, I feel Pachinko head and Peacock up ahead." Yachiru leaned over his shoulder and looked at his face. "Do you think they are trying to find her too?" Kenpachi cursed under his breath and sped up his steps.

* * *

_**Gotta love Yachiru.**_**  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

I wasn't going to finish this chapter today...  
But then I updated my other story and I felt bad...  
I can't let Kenpachi & Reika feel unloved, now can I?  
So, I said - to myself - _'Why not?'  
_You'll notice I say that a lot.  
Maybe one day I will find a reason WHY not to do something.**  
Thank you** for the reviews  
I'm glad people like my story & I'm glad they aren't cannibals.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Reika came to a halt and turned to run the other way only to be stopped again. "Shit…" She muttered looking behind her and then forward again.

The bald shinigami smirked as he watched the woman try to run the other way only to see Yumichika then look back. She was cornered. "Playing chase the mouse is only fun for so long." He commented as Yumichika nodded in agreement.

"So, unbeautiful…"

Reika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her plump chest. "What's with you shinigami and comments about chasing mice? Do you honestly have nothing better to do?" She looked back and forth from one man to the other, it was rather tiring she wished they were both at one end. Then again that would defeat the purpose of her having to stop in the first place. "How about the cat goes for the milk instead of the mouse?" She asked sarcastically.

Ikkaku growled before getting into a fighting position. "Stupid bitch…" He muttered preparing to attack the woman.

Reika focused most of her attention on the bald one but still kept a keen eye on the pretty boy. The odds were no where near her favor and she had a feeling she was going to have a bitch of time getting out of this one. She decided to blame it all on the perverted captain that had brought her here in the first place. "Stupid spiky haired oaf." She mumbled as the bald one took a few steps towards her, his weapon drawn.

Yumichika heard the womans mumbling and raised an eyebrow. He didn't have a chance to question the womans words because Ikkaku had already begun his attack.

Reika dodge as much as she could but this male was faster and sharper than anyone she'd ever fought before. She was oddly graceful in her movements, which you wouldn't have expected from her appearance. She was getting along pretty well for the first few minutes but then his hits seemed to be getting closer and closer to actually hitting her. She was stressed and tired from her encounter with the molesting captain. It didn't help that her right eye decided to chose _now _to give her trouble. It became almost unusable because of blurriness and her sense of depth was screwed.

She felt the edge of the bald mans spear like weapon slice down her left shoulder. It was a shallow cut, but it was bleeding fiercely. "Fuck." The woman mumbled lifting her right hand to hold pressure to shallow cut. She took another few wobbly steps back dodging a handful more of his strikes. She tried to regain her earlier grace, but her mind was like a skipping CD. All she could think was, 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Her back hit a wall and it was only pure luck that she moved out of the way when he swung his weapon down upon her. "Whoa…" She huffed, her right eye held firmly shut. A blurry eye was far worse than a blind one at the moment. "Watch were you're swinging _buddy_, I wouldn't want to get too hurt." She joked with him, both men looked at her oddly. Wondering how she can still be joking when she was obviously about to, at worst, get killed. At best be thrown in jail.

Ikkaku began his attack again, slightly annoyed that the woman just kept dodging. He seemed to forget that she held no weapon to defend herself with in the first place. But it shouldn't have been this hard for him to subdue an unarmed civilian. "Stop squirming around!" He growled at her and she glared back at him.

"I'm not squirming baldy!" That seemed to be one of his buttons because his speed and strength seemed to sky rocket. "Oh shit!" The woman said as she too sped up trying to keep up from the faster pace. It wasn't working out too well, seeing as she was technically half blind and loosing blood. She felt the tip of his weapon give her a few more cuts as he came at her without holding back.

Reika cursed under her breath as her shoulder slammed against the hard wall. She bit her lip holding back the groan of pain that wanted to spill from her. She felt something coming at her from her blind side but would never be able to move in time. She only closed her other eye and waited for the pain from the sharp object to dig itself into her body.

Yumichika _felt_ something and his eyes widened. He turned to his friend who was about to deliver the fatal blow. "IKKAKU!!" Yumichika hollered but it was too late. Ikkaku was seconds away from jabbing the pointy tip through the scarred womans body. Suddenly the wall broke into a billion pieces and Ikkaku found himself being held by the throat against the opposite wall.

Reika opened both of her eyes, even if the one was sort of useless at the moment, when she felt the wall giving way. She saw a huge black and white blur with a tiny pink and black blur flash by her. When she realized no pain was coming she let her body slump to the ground. Her right hand trying its best to put pressure on her left shoulder, she was loosing too much blood.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do." Kenpachi growled out at his bald underling. The pressure on the other mans throat not allowing him to really answer. Yumichika appeared beside his captain glancing nervously at his friend.

"Captain, we were trying to capture the intruder." He said meekly, he had a vague idea why his captain was pissed. The womens earlier mumbling seemed to make a little bit more sense. Kenpachi spared a glance to the pretty boy before growling at the both of them.

"Ken-chan." Yachiru said from a distance, when she had left his shoulder no one knew. "Ken-chan…"

"Not now Yachiru!" He growled but the girl kept nagging.

"But Ken-chan!" He finally whipped his head around to appease the girl when his eyes landed on the other woman. Reika lay unconscious against the wall, her hand covered in blood and Yachiru's tiny hand now trying to put pressure on her bleeding shoulder. Kenpachi dropped the man he'd been holding and walked over to the fallen girl.

After a few rips of his captains coat he gave the pieces of cloth to his Lieutenant who made a crude bandage to stop the bleeding. Without another thought the big man scooped up the unconscious woman. He didn't even glance back at his 3rd and 5th seat. Yet, his tiny Lieutenant did with a deadly glare on her cute little face.

"You shouldn't have hurt my new mommy!" A fierce aura surrounded her, but Kenpachi had already began his journey to the 4th divisions headquarters. Reika needed medical attention and that was probably the bottom skill on his list of things he knew how to do well. He barged into the division headquarters, basically kicking the front door down. Not caring that it was well past three in the morning, he'd wake up the whole damn division if he had too.

**:**

Reika groaned as she came too early the next day. She let her eyes flutter opened only to go into slight panic when she couldn't see out of her right eye. Her hand immediately went to check it, but pain shot up her body at the movement.

"Fucking shit!" She nearly yelled in shock at the pain. She was pulled out her cursing mumbles by a very soft sweet voice.

"Quite the mouth you have on you." Reikas survival instincts kicked in, even with the voice being so calming. In a flash the woman was out of the bed and had her back against the wall across the room. "Calm down." The woman with an odd braid down the front of her body said from the other side of the room. "You will open your wounds if you move too much."

As if on cue Reika felt the pain searing through her body, she slid down the wall holding her right shoulder. She finally reached up to her face and was relieved to feel the eye patch on her right eye. Swiftly removing it she carefully opened her eye. The bright sunlight coming in from the window irritated it a bit but it soon adjusted and she was back to her normal state of vision.

The soft speaking woman seemed surprised when Reika glanced around the room. "You can see out of your right eye?" She asked curiously. Reika finally took in the woman before her. Nodding lightly she tried to slide back up the wall to her feet.

"Where…" She fell back to the floor and decided she rather liked the floor. So she'd stay right there, and no it had nothing to do with the fact that she couldn't stand at the moment. "Where am I?" Her voice was a little rough and scratchy. Like one sounds like after a night of being super sick and waking up too early, the next day, for their own good. "Who are you?"

The woman took a few gliding like steps into the room, she could tell the other was on edge and didn't want to cause her to injure herself more. She was about to speak when the rooms door flew open.

"Where is she!" Kenpachi demanded as he looked around the room quickly. His eyes landed on Reika and she groaned. She was starting to remember the last few things that had happened before she blacked out. "You've cause me trouble!" He growled at her.

Reika only smirked her head leaning tiredly against the wall behind her. "Good! You've cause me trouble _and _grief _and _pain!" She argued back, all the while the 4th division captain looked on amused by the two already.

"No one told you to go around starting an uproar!" He stalked into the room, pulling her up by her shirt. Bring her face level with his own.

Unohana quickly approached the two, "Captina Zaraki, you will open her wounds." The big male growled at her but Reika seemed to only sneer at him.

"No one told you to drag me into this hell hole either!" The injured woman spat back at the angry captain. Unohanas eyes widened as she watched Kenpachi pull the other woman to him and kiss her firmly on her lips. Reika seemed just as surprised as Unohana but did nothing to push him away. Later if asked she surely blame it on her injuries, it's not like she _liked _the idiot kissing her.

After a few moments, he seemed happy with his ability to shock the girl and he pulled away. Still holding her by the shirt he placed her back on the bed. "You've been given permission to stay in Seireitei." He threw her a badge like object, for her to show anyone who questioned her presence. Reika barely caught it before it smacked her in the face. "You better be a good lay." He mumbled only loud enough for him and Reika to hear. She glared at him getting ready to throw the object back at him. He only shook his head and stalked out of the room. But not before hollering back that she wasn't allowed to leave the room.

Unohana looked from the door back at her patient. She held back a giggle as she watched the girl glare, pout, and huff all at the same time. The female captain was intrigued to see the way the other captain had acted around the woman. She was smiling but soon frowned when she did a once over on the girl. Her eyes caught onto the red stain bleeding through the white bandage that covered her shoulder. "Now look what you two have done." She chastised lightly before pushing the girl to lay back in the bed. "By that way, your earlier question, I'm Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th division - the medical division."

Reika grumbled as she was pushed to lay back down. She would shave that pointy haired bastards head when she got the chance. He'd be a twin to the baldy that had attacked her last night, the thought brought a smirk to her face. She turned to the woman as she introduced herself. 'Another Captain?' She thought idly before closing her eyes and letting the woman work. "Arakaki Reika…" She muttered her name back to the woman only out of respect. Introducing yourself was only the right thing to do when someone introduced themselves to you.

Unohana smiled down at the girl even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see her. "Nice to meet you Reika." The woman on the bed only nodded her agreement to the sentiment. Reika actually fell asleep while the captain had been fixing her up. Unohana finished her patching and went to leave. She glanced back once more with curiosity in her eyes, she couldn't believe the girl could see out of her right eye. She was sure that she was blind in that eye when she had check it the night before. Shrugging it off the woman closed the door behind her and left the girl to sleep.

* * *

_**YES Kenpachi will return to his perviness soon!  
Scary evil Yachiru is even cuter I think!**_**  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

-giggles uncontrollably as I read reviews-  
You are all silly heads!  
Wanna know something silly...  
You know when your little and kids want to grow up to be something totaly awesome...  
like A Superhero, or A Spaceman, (Stuff like that)  
I wanted to be a blimp driver...  
Sadly...I'm scared of heights...

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Reika crossed her arms and glared at the two men before her. Ikkaku glared back and Yumichika seemed to look anywhere _but _at her. Ikkaku sported a nice shiner and Yumichika had a slightly fat lip. She didn't care enough to bother to ask where they had gotten them. It wasn't from her because she knew she didn't land a hit on either of them. Rolling her eyes Reika soon got bored of the silent treatment and the glaring contest. "What are you two doing here? Going to try to kill me again because I think I should at least get a sword this time."

Ikkaku huffed and turned away from the woman he dubbed annoying. "We're here to escort you if you want to go any where." He mumbled angrily, he couldn't believe they were put on babysitting duty. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Reika raised an eyebrow as she stood from the bed. "Who says I'd want you to escort me anywhere." She chuckled when the male glared angrily back at her. Yumichika huffed before finally decided to acknowledge the others in the room.

"You shouldn't act so manly, it's very unattractive." Reika smirked as she looked over the pretty boy.

"Sweetie, do I look like I'm worry about my appearance." She had her hands on her hips and was looking at him with a clearly bored expression on her face. "Or what some pretty boy thinks of me."

His mood slightly perking when he was called pretty, even if it was in a sarcastic manner. Yumichika decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and he admitted, in his mind, that she _was _good looking. Even her scars seemed to add to her unique beauty. But she was no where near him in the ranks and he never even admit aloud his previous assessment. "Obviously." He said snidely. Reika only snorted, not taking the bait to get wound up.

Sighing she looked at the door the two blocked. Her only exit from the room was being guarded by the two sent to baby sit her. "So, the brute sent you too to make sure I didn't try to run away." It wasn't a question nor did it seem like she was even talking to either of them. She took a step forward and put her hands on either one of their shoulders and pushed sideways. When the area was big enough for her to walk through she left the room, the took lackeys following on her heel.

After walking around idly for about a half an hour she finally stopped and plopped down in the grass under a tree. "Perfect…" She muttered laying on her back and covering her eyes with her arm.

The two males looked at one another and shrugged. "We walked all over to find a spot for you to take a nap." Ikkaku grumbled as he took a seat not far from the girl. Oddly enough Ikkaku seemed to like the girl, she had guts. She was cheeky and she was rather easy on the eyes. He'd never tell her any of that, or anyone for that matter, for fear of his captain getting word that he had eyes for the Captains broad. Yumichika leaned up against the tree the other two sat under, silently observing his surroundings. Reika had picked a good spot it seemed, just enough trees but not too many people wandering around and just the right amount of sun light to keep her toasty warm.

Reika nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but if you keep yapping it will keep me up and defeat the purpose."

Ikkaku growled, okay just because he liked her doesn't mean he'd deal with her attitude. "Why you…" Yumichika cut him off as he saw another male walking up behind him.

"Mornin' Captain." The pretty boy said in a dull tone, causing Ikkaku to freeze and glance over his own shoulder. Hoping his Lieutenant hadn't heard him. Thankfully Yachiru seemed not to as the small girl happily bounced over to the woman laying in the grass. The young girl began to talk and no one could really tell if the older girl was even listening. Or even if she were awake for that matter.

Kenpachi watched quietly as the two girl interacted. After a few moments Yachiru seemed to bore with the unresponsive female, and she went on to another target. The pink headed girl ran over to bother the bald man who sat not far from them. Kenpachi shot the two males a glance and they preceded to distract the pink haired girl.

The bell wearing captain smirked as he strolled over to the woman laying in the grass. He loomed over her as he looked her over, 'that body.' He thought happily as his eyes ate up the sight before him. Her black hair was fanned out in the grass around her head. One arm thrown over her eyes to block out the evil sun, the other laid across her own stomach. He had had _that _body in his bed, ready and willing only last night. His eyes lingered on her lips as they parted a little and her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. He smirked before he quickly scooping her up.

Reika squealed when she was ripped off the ground and pulled through the air. She was _again _thrown over the barbaric mans shoulder. True, this time he held her almost gently against his own body but that didn't make it okay. "Put me down." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"You'll be down under me soon enough." Kenpachi only grinned as he smacked her rear. "So just hold on _dear_." Soon Kenpachi took off, leaving his two goons to take care of his little pink haired Lieutenant. Reika twisted her fingers in his captains coat as the huge man ran through the rows of buildings before she saw something she recognized.

Groaning she hit her head on his back as he slowed from a run into a fast walk. She shook her head in denial, she didn't not want to admit that she had ended up back at this mans home. She didn't not want to remember the way she acted the last time she was there with him alone. And she sure as hell didn't want to give him the chance to make her turn into mush again.

She was exhausted, why did this male always know when to attack. There was no way for her to really fight back. Her body was still sore, though she should thank him for not tossing her around like a sack like he had before. Then she cursed herself for thinking that she should thank him for something that he _shouldn't _be doing in the first place.

Kanpachi was grinning ear to ear, everything was set up nicely. Yachiru was being kept busy, he had finished all his captain duties (not like he ever did any anyways) and this pretty little woman was in his arms. He was almost inclined to skip with joy for his luck. He was going to finally have his dirty way with the beautiful being in his grasp.

He threw the door open and closed it locking it before making a quick line for his bedroom. His smirk grew and he slowly lowered his sore, soon to be more sore, bedmate to his bed. He frowned when she didn't resist at all, kneeling back on the bed he nearly smacked himself in the head when he got a good look at her.

There laying before him was his soon to be lover… and she was fast asleep. Kenpachi sighed in a very unlike him manner before he took a seat next to her in his bed. He looked down at her sleeping form. Wondering what to do now, he glanced at her hair and wondered what it felt like. 'It looks soft.' He thought as he tilted his head, causing the bells in his hair to jingle. Reaching over he awkwardly pat her head, leaving his large hand laying with his fingers sprawled over it.

Looking around as if waiting for someone to pop out from peeking in on him he slowly began to move his fingers. Soon he was gently petting her head, letting her thick hair run through his fingers. He smirked when she turned to her side and made a cute purring sound. Instantly freezing when she started to stir but she simply snuggled into the bed then soon settled again.

He scooted down in the bed half laying next to the girl letting his hand continue petting her. He let his fingers twirl her hair and then flatten it before repeating the process over and over. He found it rather relaxing as he sat there petting Reikas locks, like she was a large cat laying on his bed, just for his amusement.

Grinning he took a piece of her hair and held the end, using it to tickle under her nose. Her face scrunched up cutely and he decided to do it again. This time she sleepily swatted at the offender. Her hand landed on his chest and he froze. His eyes staring at the tiny pale hand the lay so defenseless on his much larger body.

His one hand went back to gently petting her as the other decided to investigate this new object. His big rough finger ran down her pointer finger to her wrist, then he poked it like he was testing to see if it would bite. Her hand moved a little before curling and uncurling against his skin. He experimentally wrapped his big hand around the smaller one. His thumb rubbed against the pale flesh and felt something odd. Flipping the hand he frowned at the thick scar that stemmed across her pretty palm. He traced the thick jagged line that started in the area between the thumb and pointer finger all the way to her wrist on the other side of her palm.

His eyes traveled back to the girls face and for the first time in his life Kenpachi found himself wondering what this girl had been through. He traced the scar along her face with the hand that had been petting her head. He wanted to know how she got them, who gave them to her, and if they weren't dead already he wanted to remedy that problem. His fingers went from her scar to gently rub over her lips before returning to the gentle petting. He laid her hand back on his chest the way it had been and leaned back watching her with half lidded eyes.

This was all odd to him. A woman had never _slept _in his bed if he hadn't been the one that made her tired. All the woman had been screwed, then he'd go get a drink or go back to work and the woman would leave as well. There was no cuddling, no just laying in bed with her, no basking in the afterglow or just soaking in each others company. Sex was sex and woman were the _things _that he got the sex from. In his experience both parties got what they wanted or needed and that was that. Yet, Kenpachi found himself intrigued with this one, more so than he even knew was possible.

He not only saw but felt her shiver and he reluctantly stopped his gentle petting to sit up. Pulling the blanket from the bottom of his bed he laid it over her body. Then he raised an eyebrow and looked around again to make sure no one was watching him. He reached over her and tucked the covers around her making sure no cold air touched her. After he was satisfied with her being warm he half laid back in the bed beside her. He grinned feeling very proud of himself. Nodding in self satisfaction he went back to stroking her hair.

He was an expert now, or so he thought. After a few minutes the woman beside him whined slightly and wiggled towards him. He quickly removed his hands from her and lifted his arms in the air. He'd deny it all if she woke up, but she didn't. His eyebrows frowned, he looked down at her with wide eyes and in shock. Reika wiggled closer and buried herself into his side. He watched her in fascination as she curled up as close as she possibly could and then stilled. Her head was buried into the side of his side right under his chest and he could feel her legs curled up by his thigh.

Once he was sure she was no longer wiggling around like a large worm he let his arms slowly fall. At first he tried to lay his one arm down but with her laying the way she was, it always ended up awkwardly situated. Thinking it over he wrapped his arm around her letting it lay behind her head, his hand falling on her curled side. Watching to make sure she didn't wake he sighed in relief. This was stressful business! His fingers idly rubbed her clothed side as he looked at his other hand. It looked pretty lonely all by itself on the other side.

He wanted to pet her head more. It was soft and it made him feel oddly calm but the way she had stationed herself made it difficult. Testing a theory he bent the arm that was wrapped around her at the elbow and tried to pet and play with her hair. Smirking in triumph when his fingers touched the thick soft strands. Soon she offered him something to occupy his other hand with. Out of no where her arm stretched across his stomach and her hand landed on the other end of his body.

He let his bored hand gently rub up and down the soft skin of her arm. Soon he fell into a rhythm of petting her head and rubbing his hand down her arm. Sometimes he'd switch it up and play with her thin fingers before going back to stroking her pale flesh. She made that purring sound again as she snuggled further into his side.

He sighed contently as he let his eyes slide shut. Kenpachi fell into a light sleep while he ran his fingers through her hair. The fierce, feared Captain of the 11th division decided at that moment that he _sorta _liked the feeling of cuddling and petting _this _woman in his bed.

His breath soon evened out and his hands became stationary, still holding the woman to him. The scent of her and the feel of her surrounded him completely. Leaving the Captain in a relaxed state of rest which he had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. He couldn't let this one run off, not when she made his entire body enter a totally _peaceful _haze.

'Peaceful.' He thought, now that was never a word Kenpachi ever thought could even be put in the same sentence as him. Let alone him say to himself about himself. Yet now that he had a taste of it he had a feeling he'd be craving it from her for a while. He actually knew he was going to be visiting this realm as much as possible.

* * *

**_Forgot to mention up there but THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
I actually had a fun time writting the last half of this chapter  
I couldn't stop giggling because I could so picture Kenpachi acting like that.  
He doesn't seem like the type who is very experienced in the act of snuggling.  
But it's okay that's what makes him so huggable!_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Lala, I'm lucky to have gotten this fdone.  
Forever Stained Red will have to wait until later.  
I built a deck today...  
& I fell off said deck very UNCOOL!  
I'm sore...& tired...sooooooo...  
**Pervness & Cursing Warning!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

There was an awful pounding that caused her to bury her head into the bed beneath her. Trying to cover her ears from the dreadful sound. But it only seemed to worsen and an annoying yelling seemed to accompany it.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled mimicked by another voice as well. A male voice…from the warm object she was curled up against. Her angry sleep filled mind decided it was better to try to fall back asleep instead of figuring out the details. The warm object beside her made her feel safe for the first time since Isamu had died and she had killed for the first time. It didn't help that the warmness held her tightly into itself, reducing any chance of escape to zero.

Kenpachi growled as he pulled the woman in his arms closer to his body. He was trying to get back to that restful sleep he had just been relaxing in before someone decided to beat their fist on his door. But even after him and his mimicking woman screamed for them to shut it, the noise only hesitated before continuing. In a swift motion he released the girl, and flashed to the front door.

He threw the door open, it was still locked so tiny splinters of wood flew into the air. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" The captain growled at the unlucky visitor. "If one knock doesn't get a fucking response WALK AWAY!" The spiked haired man continued his angry rant.

The scared rookie was visibly shaken when the big male yelled at him. "I…" He shifted nervously, trying not to run away. "Well…I…the…"

Kenpachi narrowed his eye at the little man about ready to tear him limb from limb for pulling him away from the curvy warm body in his bed. Reika leaned against the door frame of the other room smirking. She had her arms crossed under her chest, pushing her plump breast up unintentionally. "Do you have to scare the shit out of everyone?"

Kenpachi turned his evil eye to the woman and the rookie at the door silently thanked her for the interruption. "Go back to bed." He said simply and waited for her to obey.

Laughing out right she ignored him and walked to the door. She tapped the rookies chin and smiled sweetly, which was odd but still looked sweet even with the scars. "Now honey what is it you are here for?" The rookie blushed and Kenpachi growled.

"Sorry to disturb you miss…." The younger boy smiled at the woman. Growing even more annoyed Kenpachi wrapped his arm around the females waist and glared at the evil insect that was talking to his property. Reika rolled her eyes at the big males display but allowed him to act as he wished for the sake of the smaller man before her. "I was sent to inform the Captain that he is being summoned for a emergency meeting."

"Why didn't they send a hell butterfly?" The captain asked suspiciously wanting the stupid boy to go away so he could go back to bed. It was his new favorite place and _this_ was delaying his time within it.

The boy stiffened again when the deep voice shook his bones. "They…" His voice went meek. "They sent one but your Lieutenant said you were sleeping, so they sent me to make sure you got the message." The rookie wondered briefly what horrible thing he possibly had done deserve this horrible task.

Huffing in annoyance the captain let go of the girl and went to get ready. "Fine…Rei you go back to bed…" Before he could finish the rookie actually had the nerve to cut him off.

"Actually, you're…um…" He looked at the woman trying to figure out what to call her. "You're girl…friend…I mean the lady is suppose to come too!" He quickly corrected himself when the previously sweet woman gave him the deadliest glare he'd ever received.

After a few moments of silence he sent the boy on his way. Reika peeked out the door when the boy ran off. 'He's fast…' She looked at the shredded door and smirked. "Did the door do something to piss you off?" She said with a teasing smile as she closed it, the best she could, and walked back into the males room. "Where am I being asked to go?" She tilted her head and her hair fell over her shoulder.

Kenpachi turned, ready to tell her to be quiet and wipe that cocky smirk off her face, when his eyes caught that shiny black hair. 'Mmm…' He wanted to pet her some more but he didn't think she'd take well to the act. He chose to ignore her questioning as he watched her and pulled his white captains coat on. He smirked as he watch the pout come to those pretty little lips. He knew she was probably angry that he had been ignoring her but he didn't really care at the moment.

'Ah, they are moving again…' He thought as her lips moved up and down, most likely talking to the rude captain. 'I bet she'd make the prettiest little moans and gasp.' He thought idly as she continued to voice her obvious annoyances.

"I'm not going if you don't tell me where!" She crossed her arms again, her breast peeking out from the top of her shirt. "And I want my stuff back!"

Kenpachi watched her chest swell each time she took a breath. Still ignoring what she was saying in favor of watching those smooth objects. He noted that he saw the top of the scar (above her right breast) he'd been investigating the other night. 'It's big…' He thought seriously before becoming angry at the thought that someone had possibly seen her naked skin. It only made sense, a cut that big would nearly rip her shirt in two. With the anger in his mind his sight shot back to her face - which was glaring angrily at him - which his chose to ignore.

He gabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly planting his lips on hers. Reika struggled angrily for a few seconds before his hot tongue shot out and pushed its way into her mouth. If asked she'd say that she fought till the end, but actually she had opened her mouth and allowed him his rather harsh assault.

He wrapped his large arms around her thin body pulling her front flush with his own. He groaned into her mouth feeling her body so close to his own. Breaking away to take a breath he kept his lips nearly touching hers.

"What the…" Before she could finish his lips were on hers again and her back was against the wall. After a few moments of stunned silence she closed her eyes. Suddenly she kissed back feverishly as she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. Letting out a small moan when his big hands traveled down her body sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Without breaking away from her he gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up.

Grateful for the height difference being shortened she tilted her head kissing the big male deeper. Her legs locked around his body as he pushed her back firmly against the wall. His lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck, nibbling and sucked along the pale column. She gasped at the wet lips on her neck and bit her lip when he rubbed his half hardness against her.

"Fuck…" He mumbled into her neck when she ground down against him. He lowered his head further and did what he'd been dying to do since he saw her. He smirked as he kissed the top of her exposed breast, then he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. Reika cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Kenpachi chuckled deeply kissing the red skin, he was pleased at the mark that it had already started to leave. Groaning into her skin again when she ground down harder on him. He lifted his head and took her abused lips again swallowing her tiny mews of pleasure as he began grind back up into her.

With what little coherent thought left in his mind he was thinking of moving to the bed. Suddenly there was a coughing sound that brought his eyes away from the woman. His lips still closed over hers he glared at the other male that now stood in the room. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He yelled when he finally detached his mouth from the pretty females.

Captain Ukitake smiled lightly, trying not to look at the rather sexual position of the two before him. "I volunteered to come and collect you." The long white haired male said softly, amusement in his tone.

Reika hid her red face in Kenpachis neck, this was the second time someone had walked in on them in a rather _embarrassing _moment. Kenpachi groaned in frustration, his arousal completely thrown out the window, and his second chance at bedding her along with it.

"Fine!" He mumbled as he placed Reikas feet back onto the ground. He turned to the other captain and glared. "We'll be right out."

The white haired man nodded and slowly left, leaving the two to collect themselves. Reika kept her face hidden until she was sure the other man was gone. In another very un-Kenpachi like move he kissed the top of the womans head before stepping away. He seemed to not be himself a lot around her.

"C'mon, I want this over with." He muttered grabbing her cloak and tossing it to her. He smirked when she looked back at him in confusion. "Just thought you wouldn't want everyone seeing those…" He pointed to her breast then her neck. Her eyes widened as she ran into the bathroom. Kenpachi walked out of his home and nodded to the other captain.

"Fucking BASTARD!" Reika shrieked when she saw the bite marks that littered her neck and chest. His smirk grew as Ukitake only shook his head with a small amused smile on his face.

**:**

She didn't like this. Reikas eyed the two rows of shinigami who stood in the large room. 'Captains…' she concluded by the white coats they wore over their clothes. Her eyes caught the aged man sitting at the head of the room staring back at her. She didn't like this at all. She was glad the brute, which she now thought as more of a nickname for Kenpachi, had given her the cloak back. Not only because the idiot had littered her skin with marks but because she would have been highly uncomfortably standing before all these people without it. Oh, she was still uncomfortable with it on but it would have been far worse with out it.

Kenpachi gave her a little push into the room and she shot a glare back at him. The failed attempt to disturb him only make him smirk. She stood in the doorway still as the two captains that had _escorted her_ (Kenpachi and Ukitake) walked past her and took their spots in line. She rolled her eyes, this was ridiculous. Why was she being called here?

"Arakaki Reika." The wrinkly man at the far end of the room with the cane rumbled sternly. "Please, step forward."

Her eyes narrowed as her feet stayed rooted to the ground. 'Does this old man think I'm an idiot?' She thought with a raise of her eyebrow. Yeah, step into a room filled with numerous shinigami that were, more than likely, stronger than her when she didn't even know _why_ she was there. 'Fat chance wrinkles.' She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She felt a tidal wave of strong spiritual energy that almost brought her to her knees. But she stood firm and acted as if it was nothing but a gentle breeze.

The old man eyed her carefully from his seat across the room. "Why don't you enter?" He questioned lightly, as the captains in the room stood firm in their spots. Some occasionally glancing out of the corner of their eyes at the woman still standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you tell me why I'm here?" She asked back rudely. The doors behind her slammed shut which made a loud bang, she could even feel the hard surface almost touching her back. Yet the woman didn't even flinch. Kyouraku whistled lowly impressed by her calmness. Reika was anything _but _calm at the moment.

She didn't like being told what to do, she hated even more being literally locked in with no known route to escape. The way the old man stared at her made her feel like he was sizing her up and the two straight lines of seemingly stiff shinigami captains didn't really help her nerves calm any.

"You are here because I called you to be here." The old man stated simply and Reika snorted.

'The old man would be a control freak.' She crossed her hands over her chest, making her cloak open some. Kenpachi enjoyed the view from his spot. "Wow, really. Thanks for the straight forward answer." She again rolled her eyes and tapped her foot against the cold stone like floor. It appeared as if she was impatient but it was more her nerves causing her to move the appendage. She was itching to get out of there, itching to run.

Ignoring her rather ignorant way of speaking the old man looked at one of the captains. "I am told that you took down three members of the 2nd division, without even wielding a weapon." Soi Fong sneered at the ground not liking the way it made her division sound, that this rude woman had defeated any of them. This seemed to be new news to some of the captains because a few quickly looked at the girl in surprise.

Reika raised an eyebrow and sighed. "2nd division?" She asked, making it clear she had no clues about the functioning of the shinigami. Huffing she let her hands fall to her hips. "I don't know nothing' 'bout that but three guys did attack me when I was trying to get outta here the other night." She stated as if wanting to leave was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I didn't have a weapon at the time because the damn brute took it!" She shot a glare to Kenpachi who only snorted at her. Some of the captains, including the old man seemed interested in the way Reika spoke to Kenpachi. Normally any person who was so openly rude to the man would be sliced down before they had a chance to repeat the offence.

Reika frowned, and seemed to go into her own little world as she continued. "Then there was the baldy and the pretty boy. I might have fared a little better if I did have some sorta weapon but alas I didn't." She finally looked around at the amused faces. "What it ain't like I killed your little warriors or anything." She said with a confused look on her face. Was that what this was all about? "Hell, I didn't even give them any major damage. I took them out the most efficient way without causing any permit or life threaten injuries. It was their fault in the first place. Who just attacks a person when they're just walking down the street." She threw her hand in the air as if to show that the idea of doing such a thing was outrageous.

The old man began to chuckle softly before it turned into a hearty laugh. The captains all turned to face him as he was reduced to a light chuckle again. He liked this woman. He cleared his throat and returned to the serious no nonsense old man he'd been only moments ago. "Yes, I suppose there is some truth to that, but they believed you to be an intruder so they were only doing what they thought would protect the Seireitei, which is part of their duty." He stated as if he were reading it right from the book of rules.

Reika seemed to be getting more and more bored as the little meeting went on. "Personally I like the Rukongai better." She mutter and gently rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Less shinigami for one…" She mumbled with an annoyed tone.

"You will join the academy and in turn the ranks of the shinigami." The old man proclaimed in a calm manner.

"Hell no!" Soi Fong and Reika yelled in unison. The 2nd division captain glared at the scarred woman before turning to her general. "You cannot let this…this…" Reika tilted her head innocently as Soi tried to find the best way to describe her. "This defiant, unruly, lawless soul into the academy."

Reika raised an eyebrow before seemingly thinking on something important. Finally she spoke looking towards Kenpachi with a confused look on her face. "She's probably right but aren't…" Her voice changed slightly, innocently mocking Soi. "Defiant, unruly, lawless…" Her voice went back to its normal tone. "Basically the same thing?" She turned her attention to Soi, completely serious and not _really _meaning any harm. "Couldn't you have just picked one, I think your point would have been brought across without the others." Soi Fong fumed and went to lunge at the other woman. Thankfully another captain stepped up and stopped the furious woman.

Reika stared at her wide eyed not realizing she had insulted the other that badly. She could hear Kenpachi laughing from the other side of the room. The old man pounded his cane on the ground causing ever member of the room to shut up and return to their spots. "Enough! You will join or you will be executed for the crime of breaking into the Seireitei and disturbing peace."

Kenpachi sobered up quickly and shot a glare to the old man. Reika sneered at the ultimatum. "That's fucking bullshit." She spat at him in anger. He simply continued to stare at he waiting for her answer. Reika shot a glare to Kenpachi, pissed at him for getting her involved in all of this. "Fine." She hissed, but before the old man could speak she continued. "But believe me I'm only doing it to save my own skin. Take that how ever you wish." She said in a way to calm voice. Turning on heel she pushed the large heavy doors open and left the hall.

Kenpachi groaned as he watched her leave. "I'm never getting laid." He mumbled. Of course this had to happen just when he had started to win her over. 'Great…just fucking great."

* * *

**_Hehe, Thank you reviewers!  
I'm glad others went 'AW' to Kenpachis silly attempts at cudding!  
Poor Ken-chan got screwed over twice!  
ALL THE MAN WANTS IS TO GET LAID!!_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Never thought having insomnia would be a _good _thing...  
Because of my lack of ability to sleep means **YOU **are blessed with another chapter.  
I mean who needs the wonderful feeling of rest anyways!  
right...right...**RIGHT**!!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Kenpachi was _not _worried. He was _not _wandering around the Seireitei looking for that adorable little ass that belonged to Reika. He was _not_ going insane because it was only getting darker out and he couldn't find her. Kenpachi also was a terrible liar. He huffed in annoyance finally turning around and deciding to head home. He'd continue _not_ looking tomorrow. He had already sent a whining Yachiru to bed, seemed the little girl had no problems voicing her concern for her missing 'mother'. Kenpachi on the other hand had denied it adamantly.

He stomped his way back to his rooms, angry that he had not found her when he was _not_ looking for her. He looked up when he neared his door and stopped at what he saw.

**:**

Reika had made it to the huge white wall before she had come to a stop. She sized up the guarded gate and sighed. She'd never survive out there without some sort of weapon to protect herself. Plus, something else was holding her back. She couldn't name it but it was sort of a disappointed feeling. She didn't want to be a shinigami but she didn't _really _want to leave either. It was already dark and it was only getting later and colder. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and sighed.

"You." She glanced over at a patrolling shinigami. "State your name and division." He asked lightly, but with a stern voice.

She looked from the man back to the surrounding wall. She saw him take a cautious step towards her. Her hand brushed against something pocketed in her cloak. She pulled the object from its hiding place and ignored the approaching male. Her fingers ghosted over the badge like object. 'He said it was for times like this.' She thought fondly as she held it out for the patroller to see. The man froze and quickly took in the object before nodding and silently turning to leave.

Reika placed the object back where it had been and quietly thanked the brute for giving it too her. She really wasn't in the mood for a repeat of the other night. Before she even realized it, she had turned her back to the wall that boxed her in away from her freedom. Her feet were moving on the dirt ground, slowly walking to somewhere. She had an idea of where she was going but she didn't understand why.

She arrived at the location she was heading and frowned when the door wouldn't open. 'Someone must have been sent to fix it.' She thought wondering where the man who lived within the home was. Sliding down the wall next to the door she brought her knees up to her chest. Her arms wrapped themselves loosely around her legs and her cloak fell over them covering her from the chilly night air.

She heard footsteps but didn't look over until she heard them stop moving. Laying her head sideways on her knees she looked over and up at the big male who stood beside her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and spoke. "I don't have anywhere to go." Without a word Kenpachi unlocked his door and walked in, leaving it open.

Reika watched the man enter before slowly getting to her feet and brushing the dust off her. She turned and walked into the home, closing and locking the door behind her.

**:**

The next morning Reika awoke alone in a large comfortable bed. She noticed the spot next to her was still warm but empty. She glanced around the room without lifting her head from her pillow. Sighing as she remembered the night before. Neither her nor Kenpachi had said more than two words to each other after she entered the home. He gave her some obviously too big clothes to change into and she had asked to use his shower. When she had come out of the steamy bathroom he was already in bed supposedly asleep. After a few moments of shifting from foot to foot she felt a chill and finally climb into his bed. It wasn't long before she was out cold from all the horrible stress her poor body had been put through.

What she didn't know was after she had fallen into a deep sleep Kenpachi turned to face her. He laid there watching her with curiously. He didn't understand it, didn't understand why she had come back there. Then again he didn't understand why he had spent the majority of the day looking for her. He found himself wondering how long she had sat there outside of his door in the cold. Then scolded himself for not returning sooner to allow her into the warmth. He didn't understand it and he figured he wasn't suppose too. Reaching out he gave a quick pet to her head, then pulled her to him. He was only worried she'd be cold, or at least that's what he told himself when he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller womans body.

Finally Reika stretched in the bed and sat up. She wondered where the big male was but figured captains had to work sometime. Though the thought of the big male actually doing work made her chuckle. Before she could think on it more she was tackled by a small pink and black blob. Groaning when her head hit the headboard she peeked out of one closed eye. "You…" She mumbled in aggravation.

"Good morning Rei-chan!" The little Lieutenant piped in happily from her spot on the other womans body. Reika frowned but didn't bother correcting the younger girl, she had to admit the little one was rather adorable.

"Morning…" She realized then that she had no idea what the girls names was. And the girl seemed more than inclined to introduce herself.

"I'm Yachiru! Second in command of the 11th division!" She smiled excitedly down at Reika. "Ken-chan was going to have Pachinko head watch over you today but I volunteered!" She raised her hand in the air like a school child.

Reika frowned at being babysat again but merely sighed and allowed the girl above her to talk at speeds she didn't know possible. After a long pointless conversation about someone named Renji and the amazing candy he always seemed to have, Yachiru finally crawled off the womans body and stood at the end of the bed. The small girl grabbed the older ones hand and pulled. Again Reika was surprised by the strength of the little being.

"C'mon! We have to get to the academy! Today you will meet with someone to help you catch up on what you need to know!" She proclaimed with a innocent childlike smile on her face. Reika reluctantly allowed the small girl to pull her along. Somewhere along the line she had been dressed in that horrible shinigami uniform. Reika looked at herself in the mirror and then side glanced at the girl beside her.

"No way in hell." Reika mumbled before she began to pull and rip at the clothes on her body. Yachiru watched with a tilted head as the woman seemed to tear apart the clothes she had been given. After a few 'opps' and 'that's betters' Reika smirked at her reflection in the mirror.

The normal uniform was no where to be seen. She had made it look more like a two piece outfit by ripping the bottom of the top and twisting it around her body. Tying it securely around her back - the sleeves almost non existing. Her tummy peeked out under it, below that was a white piece of fabric that was fashioned into a belt of sorts. Holding her pants low on her hips, she only ripped those so they weren't so long or so…flow-y. She'd defiantly have to find another pair of tighter pants soon. These just wouldn't do. Nodding to her other self in the mirror she turned to the smaller girl.

"Better right?" Yachirus smile grew when the woman had finally spoken to her. The little girl nodded feverishly, her pink hair flying around. "Thought so." Reika said before pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. A few rebellious pieces fell like long bangs in the front. "Well I suppose there is no use delaying the inevitable." She mumbled unhappily.

Yachiru took her hand and pulled her out of the house to take her to the academy. "It's not so bad! When you get out you can join the 11th division and then me and Ken-chan can see you everyday." Reika again allowed herself to be pulled by the tiny being. The thought of seeing _and _being sexually harassed everyday by the perverted oaf had her head hurting.

After about ten minutes of the little pink head running, dragging the older black haired woman, they arrived at a large building. Reika sighed in relief when they finally came to a stop and the little one let go of her hand. The little girl walked ahead, then turned smiling at Reika. "Come, come Rei-chan! We have to go inside. They're waiting!" Reika was suddenly extremely nervous. She subconsciously scratched at the scar on her face. She hated being the center of attention, though she didn't mind being the center of Kenpachis attention it seemed. Yachiru seemed to notice her discomfort and took her hand again. "Don't worry Rei-chan! If they are mean to you I'll kill them!" Reika was shocked into silence at the cheery way this adorable little girl had just suggested murdering someone.

Suddenly, because of stress, frazzled nerves, and the cuteness of the girl before her, Reika broke out into laughter. She doubled over holding her stomach, a huge joy filled smile on her face. She sent the girl a grateful smile when she finally collected herself. Then let the Lieutenant lead the way into the huge building.

**:**

Upon entering the room Reika met the sour face of none other than the woman that tried to kill her the day before. Standing next to her was a bright red head with tattoos and a bored glare.

Yachriu smiled back at Reika. "That's Captain Soi Fong of the 2nd division and Lieutenant Abarai Renaji of the 6th division." Soi glared harder but Yachriu nor Reika seemed effected. "This is Rei-chan!" The pink girl announced. Renji smirked and nodded his greeting.

Renji took in the girl before him, so much skin showing she rivaled Soi Fong in revealing outfits. Though he didn't mind looking. Soi stepped forward then circled the girl like a tiger on its prey. "Where is your zanpakuto?" She asked in a hiss.

Reika allowed the other woman to circle her, but kept an eye on her all the same. "Zanpakuto?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Giving Renji a nice view of her cleavage.

'Idiot…' Soi rolled her eyes in irritation. "You don't know what it is? Your sword girl." Reika tilted her head as if she was thinking on the answer.

"Oh, the brute took it." She answered suddenly remembering. "He was worried I'd chop his bits off so he refuses to give it back." She grumbled angrily. Renji let out a bark of laugher, causing Reika to look at him oddly.

Soi just stared at the other woman, Yachiru giggled into her hand. The male in the room finally stepped forward. "Well, we'll have to get that back so we can train and test you." He said with a smirk. "Can't have you fighting without a sword, now can we Rei-chan?" He remarked teasingly. Reika shot the man a glare, she would allow the cute little girl to call her by the nick name but not this man she hardly knew. She was about to voice this very thought when a pink blur kicked the red head in the side, sending him to the ground.

"That's Reika to you!" Yachriu said in a rather scary cheery hiss. Soi sighed and rolled her eyes while Renji groaned on the ground.

"Well that was a waste of a day." The special ops captain said in frustration. "Tomorrow, you are to be here on time and with your weapon." The snippy woman turned on heel and left the room. But not before yelling one last comment back. "You will be wearing the required uniform."

Reika watched her leave with an innocent tilt of her head. Yachriu took her hand and smiled, Reika looked down at the girl. "I don't think she likes me much." She said in a confused voice. Yachiru shrugged not really caring what the bitchy woman thought of her new friend. Renji finally stood up, making his way to the two. As the three left the school Reika finally voiced her thoughts. "I'm not wearing that horrible uniform." Yachiru only nodded, saying that it was okay.

Renji raised a jagged eyebrow, smirking. "I rather like your _adjustments._" He said with a smirk.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Came the deep voice from behind the three. Only because of years of being on the 11th squad kept Renji from jumping in the air. Kenpachi walked up to Reika and eyed her clothing. He admitted it made her look good, he wanted to throw her against the nearest wall and pound her into it. That didn't mean he wanted _others_ to have the same thoughts. "Who told you to do that." He said with narrowed eyes, referring to her chopped up outfit.

Renji used the opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Kenpachi noticed his disappearance, but decided to deal with the red head later. Reika snorted at the mans angry question. Yachiru jumped onto the mans shoulder and smiled. "Doesn't Rei-chan look cute Ken-chan!"

'Yes,' he thought angrily. 'That's the problem!' Kenpachi relaxed his shoulders and rubbed his exposed chest idly. He decided then that he'd have to get the woman something else to wear for the remainder of her stay there.

Reika only tilted her head wondering what the big male was thinking about. Secretly hoping the man would comment on how she looked. She frowned when he didn't no such thing.

Turning the big male expected her to follow. "You're not wearing that." He stated simply. Reika puffed up like a angry blow fish and stalked after him. Angrily yelling that it was none of his business what she wore. Kenpachi smirked, making a note to make her angry more often. 'She's too cute for her own good.' He thought as the woman fell into step next to him, mumbling about brutes and their lack of appreciation for her outfit.

* * *

_**I honestly think Soi would be a nice chick if she got laid!  
On a better note: I'm glad you all like Reika!  
She's my favorite silly little spitfire.  
Maybe one day I'll be nice enough to let Ken-chan get her in the sack!  
But for now I think I'll keep his pecker to himself! HAH!**__**  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!**_**  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Meep, it would be amusing to watch you scream like that at your screen _**SweetYuya**_!  
Making me blush! I'm glad you like me story!  
I'm glad people agree with my opinion that Soi needs to take the stick out of tush...  
& have someone stick something elsewhere..._  
(I'm such a dirtball...HAH...no wonder I relate well to Ken-chan)_  
I had this done earlier but it wouldn't let me update...  
Maybe the site is telling me it doesn't like my story!**  
WELL TOO BAD! MWHAHAH..**.  
Sorry - don't mind the crazy writer in the corner...

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

"No." Reika said firmly.

Soi Fong looked around ready to rip her hair out. Renji smirked from his spot in the corner. "What do you mean no?" The angry woman growled out between clenched teeth.

"I mean no…as in No." Reika repeated as she crossed her arms. She was already sitting cross legged on the ground with her face turn up and away from the woman standing a few feet in front of her. "You would think a _captain _would know what the word 'no' meant. I suppose they are promoting anyone these days."

"Why you little…" Renji sprung into action and stopped Soi from beheading Reika _again_. He sighed as the captain finally calmed down. He crouched down in front of Reika.

"C'mon Reika-chan. Why wont you just listen to Captain Fong." Reika finally looked at the male before her and whispered something he almost didn't hear. "Really?" Reika nodded and pouted cutely.

Renji stood and glanced back at the female captain. Soi propped her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. "Well!" She yelled at the red headed Lieutenant.

"She says she wants you to say sorry." Soi's jaw dropped as Renji sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Said she'll listen to whatever you say if you apologize for calling her a _'defiant, unruly, lawless soul'_. Though she still claims they all mean the same thing to her." Soi shot her wide eyes from the male to the sitting female.

"Never!" She hissed and Reika hmphed and stood.

"Fine!" The scarred woman turned on heel to leave. Soi felt her blood boil and she threw herself at the girl. Renji didn't catch on fast enough and he couldn't stop her. Reika felt the woman come at her but only with enough time to turn and catch the woman. Reikas face suddenly changed from a pouting teenage. Her eyes dulled and became emotionless.

Soi felt a shiver go down her at the looked the woman below her was giving her. With a swift motion Reika had reversed their positions. With a low growl at the woman beneath her, she stood up to leave again. Soi was not happy with the dismissal and stood to attack again. This time Reika caught her by the shoulder and threw her across the room. Soi skidded to a stop crouched down on her feet.

Renji stared in shock at the two woman. Reika eyed the female captain from the other side of the room. "For a captain you sure have a short temper." She said dully, though the normal teasing note in her tone was long gone. She turned to leave again but this time instead of normally walking out of the room, she took a step and disappeared from their sight. Soi stood straight again and glanced at Renji before she too left the room. The red head sighed as he took off, to find the Reika, and make sure everything was okay.

**:**

Reika kicked the dirt under her feet in annoyance. She was back to wearing her normal clothing. Kenpachi had somehow gotten boxes upon boxes of mostly black tank tops, tight black pants and to her surprise a few long -knee length- black short sleeve jackets for her to wear over it all. She didn't ask where he got them from but thanked him. She was just happy she didn't have to wear that ugly uniform again.

Reika grumbled in anger when she thought about the stupid female captain. It's not like Reika _wanted _to be a shinigami. They were forcing her too. 'Death or this crap. Great choices.' She thought with a frown. She found a nice spot and jogged over to it. Without much effort she fell onto her back in the soft grass. She stared at the sky for a few moments before turning onto her stomach.

She used her arms as a pillow and decided that it was a good time for a nap. The sun was beating down on her, keeping her warm and there was a light breeze that stopped her from getting too hot. She was happily soaking up the rays, trying to forget her anger from earlier. She only had about ten minutes of peace before a foot lightly kicked her leg.

"Oy!"

Reika groaned. "No! You go away!" She mumbled not wanting to deal with that particular male.

"Ain't you suppose to be in training?" Ikkaku asked lightly kicking her leg again. Reika only growled and shot a glare back at the man kicking her. "That bad?" He asked with a laugh. "Ya got Renji there doncha?" He asked with a tilt of his shiny head.

Reika buried her face back into her arms and sighed. "It's that stuck up captain that's pissing me off!" She rolled onto her back and let her arms lay stretched out away from her body. "She needs someone to pound her into a hard surface if you ask me." The girl mumbled with a frown on her face.

Ikkaku let out a loud laugh thinking that the girl was probably right. At that point Renji came jogging up to the two. "That aint no way to talk about a captain, Reika-chan."

The girl looked at him oddly, like she had any reason to be respectful to a captain. The only two she really came into contact with were the _brute _and the _bitch_. Neither really deserved her to curb her behavior. "Why don't you do it?" She asked the red head with a smirk. "I'll skip training tomorrow, you seduce her and help her relieve some stress." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Renji went bright red almost matching his hair. "Ugh, Reika-chan you have a dirty mouth." Ikkaku chuckled at that and leaned on his red headed friends shoulder.

"The Lieutenant is always saying her 'mother' has a potty mouth." He dodged the rock Reika chucked at his head. "Now, now, Reika shouldn't you set a better example for your little girl." Another stone whizzed by his head.

Reika let her arm fall over her eyes. "You're just mad that she kicked your ass for hurting me." She said dryly. Honestly, Reika had come to like the little pink haired girl. She just didn't know how she felt about the girl running around calling her mommy. She also didn't know how to feel about the fact that Kenpachi seemed to let her. Ikkaku growled at the mention of his butt being kicked. Renji only chuckled at his friend.

"Well, tomorrow just try doing what Captain Fong says, 'kay Reika-chan?" She peeked out from under her arm at Renji. He gave her a pleading look before she covered her eyes again.

"Fine! But if she attacks me again I wont be accountable for how I react." She stated seriously causing both males to look at her oddly.

'There's no way she could beat a captain…' They both thought before glancing at each other. 'Could she?'

**:**

Reika wrapped the white bandage around her arm. You could see the blood seeping through but she kept on wrapping. She heard footsteps and tried to quickly hide any evidence. Just in time she turned holding her bandaged arm behind her back when the bathroom door flew open.

"Hello!" She said way to cheerfully and Kenpachi stared at her. He was trying to figure out what she was up too and she knew he was. "Well, I'm hungry what about you!" She tried to sneak by him but his eye caught the white and red around her arm. He grabbed it and hoisted it in the air. Reika hissed in pain as he pulled her high enough where her feet hardly touched the ground.

"What's this?" He asked staring at the blood soaked gauze.

Reika pouted. "None of your business…" She replied, but it seemed like it was the wrong answer. Because his face darkened and his voice took on an angry tone.

"I wont ask again…" He rumbled loudly.

Reika gulped, she didn't think she liked that voice. She bit her lip and refused to answer. Stubbornness is a curse and would surely be her downfall one day.

"Fine, fuck this." He said simply, dropping her and leaving his own home. Reika sunk to the ground, still in the bathrooms doorway. It wasn't her fault she didn't want to tell him how she had gotten the injury. She was already embarrassed enough that she had to ask Ikkaku for help with something in the first place. Plus who knew how Kenpachi would react if he knew that Ikkaku had injured her again. True, she had asked for the training (and it had taken a handful of pouts and a bucket of whines) but the brute seemed to become more insane when it concerned his scarred housemate.

It wasn't for another hour until she moved, and it was only because she heard someone come into the home. She rushed into the main room, she decided she'd give a half reason for the injured arm and see how the pointy haired male reacted. But she came to a halt when she only saw Ikkaku looking back at her.

"Ah, let's go. Show me what is yours." He said in his normally rude sounding voice. Reika tilted her head in confusion and Ikkaku frowned. "I ain't got all day! Where are your things so I can move 'em to your new place." Reikas eyes widened as she took in what he said. She didn't get a chance to say anything before someone answered for her.

"Those." Kenpachi stated pointing to the four boxes on the floor in the room. Reika bit her lip and kept her eyes on the floor as Kenpachi passed her. "Keep your business out of my house." He said harshly and she nodded.

"Of course, Captain Zaraki." Kenpachi stopped for a second before he disappeared into his bedroom. Ikkaku came back for the last box and looked over at Reika.

The woman stood in the same spot she had been in when he had gotten there. He was confused as to what was going on. When his captain had come and told him to move the females things he was more than shocked. But what had shocked him even more was that Reika didn't seem to know she would be moving. It was more like his captain was kicking the female out. "Reika, you ready?"

Her head shot up and she locked eyes with the bald man. She forced a smirk onto her face and nodded. "Lead the way." She said, trying her best not to sound too distressed. 'Stupid girl…' She thought as she followed the man out of the place she was no longer welcome in. As they walked down rows of homes Ikkaku glanced to the girl walking beside him. He hadn't known her long enough to really tell if something was off but he couldn't help but think there was. Her eyes seemed hard as she stared out in front of them. Her lips were set in a straight line, not tilted into the smirk he was use to seeing on her face. Even the way she held herself was stiffer than usually. Her laid back attitude was gone, replaced with a stone replica.

When the two reached the decent size apartment not far from the 11th divisions dorms he turned to her. "You alright here now Reika?" He asked, ready for her to give him a smart assed remark.

Reika turned to him with a small, forced smile, that didn't even attempt to reach her eyes. He could tell if was only for business purposes. "Thank you for your help. I'll be able to take care of everything else." She turned her back to the man and walked away. Ikkaku took a few more glances at the woman before he let her be in her new apartment. Once the male was gone, Reikas eyes finally softened and she looked around the empty space.

"I suppose that's how it goes…" She said to nobody. "He can't have another woman there if I'm always around bothering him." She reasoned with a frown.

**:**

The next morning Renji immediately noticed something wrong but before he could ask her Soi came waltzing in. "Get ready, we are testing your sword play today." The female captain readied herself for the back talk she had always gotten.

"Ready when you are Captain." The two sets of eyes shot back to her and Reika tilted her head in confusion. Soi eyed her warily before drawing her sword. Reika copied the action and put herself in a starters stance. And Soi attacked, Renji watched with confused eyes as the two woman battled. Reikas eyes glazed over as she listened to the two sword clang every time they hit each other.

_Reika sat on the floor in the middle of her empty room. Her eyes focusing on the floor in front of her. She understood now, she was foolish before to think she was any different, to think she might actually belong there. She was being forced to become a shinigami - which she dreaded. She was thrown out of the only place she had felt comfortable in a long time - which she was stupid for believe she was wanted. She finally lifted her head, her green eyes as hard as stone and completely emotionless. _

_She understood it now, she had lost her original mind set when the brute had throw her over his shoulder - efficiently throwing her world into a disaster. She had forgotten how she was suppose to act, she had forgotten what she had become. She remembered now, remembered that cold dark place she had been for three years. That place she had ignorantly thought she had escaped. She was a fool to think she actually belonged, completely idiotic to believe she had people who cared about her again. _

_She laid back on to the cold hardwood floor of her empty room. "Jackass…" She muttered as she closed her eyes._

Reika stared back into the eyes of the captain who had her sword to the scarred womans throat. 'No fear, no anxiety, no emotions at all in her eyes.' Soi thought with a frown. The captain removed her sword from the other throat and before she had even completely back off Reika was back into the attack. Soi allowed it to continue but she was being pushed back, by Reikas force.

The captain actually stumbled as she was forced backwards by the others blows. Renji caught a glint in the womans green eyes, then saw her mouth move silently saying something. His guard shot up when he felt her spiritual energy spike and he flashed over and grabbed Sois arm pulling her away from the other.

The female captains eyes widened, along with Renjis, as they looked at Reikas sword. Before they could comprehend the shape and size the sharp object shrunk back to its original state. Cold eyes stared at the two as Reika held a deadly smirk on her face. "Is that all for today Captain Fong?" The special ops female narrowed her eyes but nodded anyway. Reika lightly bowed her head as she sheathed her sword and left the room.

"What…the hell was that?" Renji asked causing Soi to frown further.

Kenpachi watched as Reika left the training building. He crossed his arms over his chest while his mind went into deep thought. 'Who is that…' He wondered as he watched her ready to turn the corner. Before she disappeared around it her eyes caught his, the same smirk from earlier coming to her lips. Cold, deadly, and thirsting for blood.

The 11th division captain felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine but he didn't like it. It wasn't the excitement he normally got when he caught sight of Reika. It wasn't that feeling of wanting to kiss her senseless and have her squirming beneath him. It was the shiver he got when he had found a valuable opponent to slice down. The excitement he got when he was about to kill someone.

* * *

_**Kenpachi is way to rash & easily annoyed for his own good..  
But ya can't blame him -  
He doesn't understand why he is always so wrapped up about Reika...  
I couldn't help but comment Sois lack of bedmates! -giggles-  
**__**& what is wrong with Reika -sobs!-  
(Dun DUN Dun)  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!  
**_**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Hehe, here we go!  
I just wanted to make a comment about a comment…  
_All things have a reason!  
__Soi has her own reason for being the one to train Reika…  
_ALL WILL SHOW ITSELF IN TIME!! MWHAHA  
I hope my spelling isn't too bad -grins sheepishly-  
& making up OC's is something I like to spend a lot of time on. I like making them as unique as possible. If I were to make one that had a decent sized role I would have to think on it for a while. Reika was made up _way _before I even thought about writing this fic. Her entire personality was made and set all I needed was the detailed from whatever character I set her up with.

**Reika: **So you planned on me having a horrible past. Where someone I cared about gets killed & have my body all jacked with scars!  
**WannaBe**: Well kinda! Hah… -runs away from pissed off made up character with sharp sword- I THINK YOUR SCARS ARE PRETTY!!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Reika was sitting the middle of the floor in her still empty apartment. Her legs crossed and her hands intertwined in her lap. Her dulled eyes stared at the tiny spec of dust that she seemed to find so interesting. A flash of a certain Captain flooded her mind.

"_Keep your business out of my house."_ She could still feel the coldness from his tone. Still saw the harsh look he gave her. Like she was no more than the rag he used to clean the blood off of his sword. A piece of trash to be used and thrown away. Maybe, that's all she was. Her head tilted in an innocent gesture, but with the look of not nothingness in her eyes it was just creepy.

There was a series of loud knocks on her door causing her head to snap to it. In one graceful movement she stood to her feet. Before she even had to door fully opened a pink blur tackled her. Reika fell backwards, holding the pink blurs body to hers securely.

"Rei-chan!" The little Lieutenant cried out. Reika looked down at the teary eyed girl. Yachiru either didn't notice or decided not to dwell on the vacancy in the older girls eyes.

As if the name was foreign to her, or she wasn't sure if it was the one belonging to the little girl, Reika spoke out. "Ya-chi-ru…" Lids fluttered over dull green eyes until she seemed to shake out of her dazed state. Reika gently pushed the girl off of her and sat back Yachiru sat in front of her on her knees. "What…are you doing here?" Reika asked in mild confusing. The younger girl was about to speak when someone said something from the doorway.

"It's rather dull…" Renji said looking around the empty apartment. His eyes finally landed on the two girls and he snorted.

Reika sat on her butt with her legs stretched out in front of her. Her hands limply lay in between them. Her hair fell over her shoulder as her head tilted at the red headed shinigami. Her green eyes sparkled as she wondered why he was there, and why he was insulting her _lovely _home. Renji stared back into those eyes, happy to see life in them again.

"This coming from the bright headed wonder…" Reika said with a raised eyebrow. "I think everything is dull compared to that hair color _buddy_." Yachiru giggled behind her hand at the look Renji shot the older girl. Reika shrugged it off before looking at the pink head then the red head.

"Why are you here?" She asked again still confused. Renji raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Captain Soi chalked you ditching training yesterday as to you being your normal rebellious self." He continued even as Reikas eyes widened. "But when you never showed up today she was fuming and sent me to find you." He glanced worried at Yachiru who silently returned the gesture. Reika looked even more confused than before.

"What do you mean I missed two days of training?" She bit the inside of her cheek. "I was just there this morning." Renji looked at her like she had ten heads. "Wasn't I?" He shook his head no and a crease made its way to Reikas forehead. 'Two day…I don't remember two days…' She laughed sheepishly trying to cover her inner struggle. "Opps…" She smiled at the red head but he wasn't buying it at all.

**:**

"You don't remember?" Renji asked as Reika. Reikas eyes were staring at Yachiru who laid on her belly on the floor coloring. "Nothing at all? I mean you had to have moved." Reika looked over at the red head, her face contorted in concentration.

"I don't know…" Worry was all over the girls face, who wouldn't be worried when they couldn't remember two days of their lives. "I saw you and the Captain, we trained and then…" She froze, 'how did I get home?' She gulped and nervously scratched the top of her scar above her eye.

"Well, did you eat?" He looked at her in concern. As if on cue her stomach gave a loud rumble and he had his answer. "Reika-chan…" He said shaking his head. "C'mon, I'll feed you."

Yachiru jumped to her feet. "Candy!" She said hopefully and Renji shook his head no.

"Real food." He mumbled as the three stood to leave the empty house. Reika followed the man silently, Yachiru holding tightly to her hand. Her green eyes seemed lost in thought and she was. She didn't like not knowing what happened, she didn't like not _knowing_ anything, and she sure as hell didn't like the horrible feeling in her gut. Unconsciously her hand squeezed the tinier hand in hers. Yachiru looked up at the tighter hold and frowned at the look of slight panic on her surrogate mothers face.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" The little being asked worriedly. Reika was shaken from her daze and shot a small smile to her.

"I'm fine Yachiru." She whispered as the two followed the red headed Lieutenant into the small restaurant. All eyes turned to the small 'family' as they entered. Though most eyes were focused on the scarred woman who everyone heard rumors about. The place was filled with shinigami and majority of them had a strong dislike for Reika. Who could blame them, she had literally popped out of no where and had the attention of at least two lieutenants, and three captains (one being the commanding general). Then there was the dislike from the fan girls of both Kenpachi and Renji. All in all Reika was the center of more than a few deadly glares.

Renji glanced back at her to see if she noticed but she was either oblivious to the aura of envy or she honestly didn't care. He shook his head smirking, 'probably the latter.' He thought as they took a seat at one of the tables. "Well, eat up. I told Captain Soi I'd bring you to her division once I found you." Reika nodded and began scanning the menu she'd been given.

**:**

After she had eaten Renji into the poor house the three made their way to the 2nd division head quarters. Yachiru had a few tasks she knew she had to take care of but she felt Reika needed her right then. The poor woman had yet to let go of her hand and even seemed to hold onto it firmly. As they waited outside the door of the Captains room Reika tried to steady her frazzled nerves. Suddenly the door opened and Reika was met with a chest. Not a plump chest of a woman nor the flat chest of the captain who's room they stood outside of. (Not like Soi was taller than Reika anyways.)

It was a chest she knew, suddenly the pink headed Lieutenant cheered happily. "Ken-chan!" Reika lifted her head and let her eyes take in the male standing before her. He hardly spared her a glance as he looked down to his younger counterpart.

"Yachiru you have duties today." He rumbled and Renji watched in confusion at the exchange. Before the big captain would have been all over the girl who stood entirely too close to him. The big man crossed his strong arms over the scarred chest and looked down his nose at the woman before him. "Move…" He growled dangerously.

Reika snorted and copied the movement with her arms. "Hmm…" She shot a coy glance up with a smirk on her face. "No…" Kenpachi felt his body tingle at the look on her face. She was asking to be ravished and under normal circumstances he would have gladly obliged. However, he had been here on business with the 2nd division captain and he was still angry about the other day. Suddenly the large hand shot out and wrapped around the womans slim neck.

Yachiru and Renji froze, wondering what going to happen. Yet, Reikas arms still stayed crossed over her bosom and her eyes stared uncaring at the male who held her neck tightly. The only reaction her got out of her when his grip tightened was her eyes watering. But he knew it was only because the lack of air she wasn't getting, it had nothing to do with fear. He was slightly sickened by the look in her eyes, 'she doesn't care if she dies…' He thought briefly wondering if he would looked that lifeless if he were in the same situation. Then right as he was about to let go, Reika did the unthinkable.

"You don't have the balls…" She whispered with a sadistic smirk on her face. She was challenging his manhood, his pride. Renjis jaw dropped and Yachiru was ready to jump into action. A cruel laugh passed Kenpachis lips as he leaned down bringing his face right to the scarred womans. As he got closer he couldn't help but admire the pretty face before his own. But he wouldn't let that deter him, even if he still wanted to kiss those smirking lips.

Reika felt a shiver coming but held it down when his face came only inches away from hers. "Some aren't even worth killing." He said cruelly, pulling her closer to him by her neck and she still didn't struggle. "And you aren't even worth fucking." He was pleasantly pleased when her body went stiff, he threw her into the room finally releasing her neck. He didn't even bother glancing back as Renji ran to Reikas side. "Yachiru, we're leaving." The little pink haired girl worried her lip between her teeth looking back at Reika before taking off after her captain.

When the male captain was gone Reika coughed a few times. Renji frowned at the bruises that were already forming on the girls neck. Soi stood in the corner where she had watched the whole encounter. Reika rubbed her abused neck and frowned eyes stared out the doorway. Wondering why she was more hurt by the sex comment than the killing one.

**:**

After a long boring lecture from Soi, Reika was excused and headed back to her apartment. Renji said he'd come pick her up tomorrow, worried she'd forget again. She reluctantly agreed. She found herself sitting against the wall in the corner of the _still_ empty room. Her eyes closed and her head laying back against the wall. Her mind assaulted her with things she never wished to see, never wanted to remember. Suddenly she was brought to the things the brute had said to her. She shivered as she remembered the voice she had come to think of as comforting say such cruel things.

'_You didn't honestly think you were worth someone's time did you?' _Came a taunting voice from the dark place in her mind. It was her own voice, only colder, crueler. '_You didn't think you'd be cleansed from all of your sins. Did you stupid child?_' The voice laughed cruelly. '_You didn't think you could start over, did you? You're scarred - forever reminded of the blood on your hands._'

Reika banged her head lightly against the wall behind her. She sighed and opened her eyes staring at the ceiling. The voice was right, of course it was. It was her own mind, her own conscious that spoke to her so callously. She turned her head looking out at the night sky from the window on the other wall. "Yeah…I kinda did…" She answered the voice hoping that it would calm down. Thankfully it did and she fell into a restless sleep.

**:**

Kenpachi growled hungrily at the woman in his arms. He had gone to the pub and picked up one of the girls he knew he could get some from. She was one of his little groupies he had noticed he had. He might have bedded her before, but he couldn't remember, and honestly didn't care. They had stopped their journey back to her rooms for a quick make out/hump session against the wall. His big hands rubbed under her shirt, against her stomach. And he was oddly disappointed that he didn't come in contact with a lightly scarred surface.

He pulled back and took in the scene before him. The pretty enough girl was panting heavily with her eyes closed and her cheeks were a pretty pink. Her lips were swollen from his attack and she was squirming against him. Usually just the sight of such a display would have him hard and ready, yet it seemed to be having the opposite effect. She wasn't putting up any fight, not that he wanted to take her unwillingly. But there was no fight at all, she was just going with _his _flow. He found himself picturing that flushed glaring scarred face looking back at him and his hardness twitched in excitement. With the picture of the fiery new shinigami in his mind he passionately kissed the girl before him.

She was surprised with the rawness of the kiss but took it, wrapping her arms happily around his neck. The stupid girl probably thinking that the big male had grown some sort of feelings for her. How crushed would she be if he didn't even _think _he was kissing her.

He was in the middle of mapping the girls entire mouth with his tongue when he realized, 'it's not her taste'. His aggressiveness slowed and his tongue searched for the sweet taste he had come to know as Reikas. When he found it nowhere in the wet cavern he had to hold back the growling whine that was stuck in his throat. _"And you aren't even worth fucking." _His own harsh words echoed through his mind. "Fuck!" He said pulling away from the hussy clinging to him. All thoughts of sex were thrown to the ground and stomped away. He pulled away from the girl before him who tried desperately to hold onto him.

"Wha…what?" She asked bewildered. He snarled at her and turned to walk away. "Kenpachi…" The woman cooed sweetly grabbing hold of his captains coat.

He growled in annoyance then he pouted, which thankfully no one saw. He realized Reika had never called him by his name besides when she had called him Captain Zaraki in that lifeless tone. 'This wench thinks she can call me so commonly.' He turned glaring, causing the girl to shrink back into the wall. He snorted, 'Reika would never shrink back in fear.' He found himself musing lightly. "Get.Out.Of.My Sight!" He spat at her with a killing aura spilling out more and more with each word. The girl hurriedly ran off and Kenpachi turned and headed to he apartment of the woman he had been thinking of.

He crouched and sat on the roof of the building across from hers. He said he'd go to the apartment, he didn't mention anything about going _into _it. He could see a person sitting in the corner on the other side of the room through the window. He watched in slight amusement as she banged her head back lightly against the wall. He froze when her head tilted to look out the window. Letting himself relax when she didn't notice him on the other building. He watched as her eyes closed and her body seemed to go into a light sleep.

He sat there watching her for a few minutes before her body seemed to jump. Her eyes didn't open but her head slowly thrashed from side to side. He frowned, 'a nightmare.' He thought not knowing when he took to his feet and started heading to her room. He came to the door and with a swift kick, it was no longer blocking his way. It wasn't in pieces but it wouldn't be able to be locked, without being fixed. He watched as Reika stirred but not from his noise and didn't wake. He frowned further at the sorrow filled mumbled that left her mouth. He crouched down next to her and her mumbling stopped. Her face seemed to relax and a sigh of relief left her lips. Her face was left turned towards him and he found himself reaching out to touch it. The tips of his fingers touched the hair above her forehead, sliding and running the full length of her hair.

"What did you do to me…" He grumbled angrily as he sat back and watched her sleep. "You've made me impotent to other woman!" He huffed resisting the urge to shake her. He gently pulled her down to lay on him, "you better take responsibility".

**:**

_Reika looked down at the sword in her hand. She watched a drop of red liquid roll down the normally shiny blade. Only spots of the mirror like metal could be seen between the thick crimson that coated it. Speckles of blood littered the girls flawless face. Blood stained her clothes, dripped from her hands, and a puddle of it formed on the ground below her. Her emotions were going haywire. Rage, anger, pain, hate all spun like a whirlwind in her body. Her face tilted upwards towards the star filled sky, a thin line of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, rolling slowly down her chin. The sword made no sound as it fell from her hand to the grass. Her body fell to its knees soon after. A low choking sound came from her throat as more blood jumped past her lips and speckled her upturned face. She felt her body start to fall forward, but the impact never came. Her head fell, eyes landing on the puddle she knelt in. Two large rough hands wrapped themselves around her body, stopping her from falling face first into the cruel unforgiving ground. 'Peaceful…' was all she could think, never in her life did Reika ever think she would know that feeling again._

* * *

_**Wahhh! Reika didn't mean to freak you out!!  
****She's still the childish spitfire we've all come to know and looooove.****  
Though you might have to fight Ken-chan for her!****  
& personally I think he'd kick my tushy….sooo hehe****  
I know Ken-chan was getting a little too evil for my taste…****  
So we sat down and had a heart to heart…then he tried to stab me!  
Little bastard! But I believe the stick has been removed! We'll see!  
**_**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Well, ya know...  
**DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!**  
But I wouldn't mind teasing Ken-chan..then running _fast _and _far_!  
I'm freakishly happy that I make people squeal at their computers...  
Does that make me weird?! _**SQUEAL MY MINIONS!**_  
I have a **super **soft spot for Renji too. He's too cute with his _'bad ass'_ attitude!  
& writing the Kenpachi/Reika little fight in the previous chapter made me giggle and growl at the same time. Ken-chan should have just fell into his desires and kissed her to lala land.  
(I get mad at myself for not heading down fluffy road...-sigh-)

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

The scarred woman yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She turned over in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. 'Huh…' She wondered in complete confusion. 'When did I get a bed?' She thought as she sat up and looked around her empty apartment. Sure enough she was in her own room, though she didn't remember getting into bed. Hell, she didn't remember getting a bed in the first place. Her hand laid on the space beside her and her heart did a double thump as the warmth under it. 'Someone was here…' She bit her lip and wondered why she didn't freak out that someone had be laying in bed with her. Yet, there was an odd sense of security wrapped around the room. A strong yet gently energy made her not question _who _was there but _where _had they gone.

A knock on her door and rushing footsteps pulled her from her thoughts. "Reika-chan!" Came the panicked voice of none other than Renji, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he rushed into her room. "What…" He stopped once he saw her and blushed heavily. Reika was pouting and rubbing the sleep from her eye. Her hair was messy, commonly known as bed head, and her clothes were tousled and scrunched. He fumbled over his words trying not to stare at the utterly cute display.

'No wonder Captain Kenpachi is wrapped around her all the time.' He coughed regaining his normal nature, even as Reika tilted her head at him in confusion. "The door to your apartment was open and looked to have been broken into. I thought something bad had happened." Renji said as he suddenly noticed the other spiritual energy that lingered in the room. He smirked realizing that the captain had been there but left, and from what it looked like Reika had no clue.

"I'm fine. Just confused…" She muttered biting the inside of her cheek. "I didn't miss days again did I?" She asked looking up at him with wide eyes. When he shook his head no she sighed in relief. "Well, I better get ready." She threw the blanket from her and stood. Renji nodded and stood waiting. Reika turned to him raising an eyebrow. "You are gonna watch?" She smirked with a hand on her hip. "So, all shinigami are perverted?"

Renjis face went pale as he again fumbled around the words in his mouth. "I…no…well…" Gulping he turned to the door in her room. "I'll wait outside." He mumbled face as red as his hair.

"You do that." Reika chuckled watching the male leave. She shook her head and began to prepare for the day.

**:**

Reika stood before the other female. The special ops woman seemed to be glaring down at her. Which seemed rather impossible in Reikas mind. Seeing as they were almost the same height. Yet the crazy female captain seemed to have perfected it. 'I guess it comes with the being short, have to able to intimidate someone somehow.' Reika thought idly. After the captain seemed to be annoyed with the staring match she stepped away and took a spot leaning against the wall.

"I was informed that you were getting someone from the 11th division to practice spar with you." Her voice seemed uncaring but there was underlining demand for an answer.

Reika stiffened and turned her gaze out the window. "I don't see how that is anyone elses business but my own." She answered coldly. "Who I spar and who I don't is my own matter." She turned dull green eyes back to the captain. Soi looked at the girl and the captains mind went into thinking mode.

"Renji," The red head stepped up from the spot he had been. "You will practice with _her_ today. I wish to observe." The red headed nodded and took his stance. Reika smirked at him causing him to smirk back.

"Well lets play shall we?" Reika said playfully, the two took out their swords and began their spar.

Soi sat back and watched, the whole while thinking about her little 'meeting' with the captain of the 11th division.

_Kenpachi didn't bother knocking when he walked into the 2__nd__ division Captains room. He never was one for manners. Soi looked up from her paperwork and frowned. "Can I help you?" She hissed, annoyed that the male hadn't knocked._

_Kenpachi only stood there, looking at the woman in front of him. He had some things to ask but he didn't know how to ask them. Soi sighed and sat back in her overly large chair. "I don't have all afternoon Captain." Kenpachi growled in annoyance._

"_The girl…" He said expecting the short woman to know whom he was speaking about. "Did something happen while one of your sessions were going on?"_

_The females eyebrows frowned as she remembered the event that had occurred a few days before. The killing aura, the spike in spiritual energy, but above all else the sadistic look on the scarred face of the woman she'd been sparring with. "What does it concern you?"_

_Kenpachi knew something had happened, yet the woman before him was being difficult. "What does it concern me?" He glared at the woman. "Maybe you should ask yourself that question? What is a captain doing training some unruly soul?" He asked vaguely remembering what the short female captain had called Reika. _

_Soi hissed at the man. He didn't need to know the real reason why she offered to be the trainer. "You think I'd let that piece of trash into the ranks!" She stood slamming her hands on the desk before her. "I don't care if she passes this training nonsense! I wont allow it!" Even though deep down Soi knew the real reason she had volunteered her services, she wanted honor back. This outsider had taken down three of her men. And she didn't even hold a weapon! How was that making the other divisions respect her and her men? Soi would let them see that it was just luck the Reika had gotten away unharmed._

_Kenpachi smirked at the woman. He turned to leave when there was a knock at the door. "I'd watch what you say about her around me Captain. I don't react well when things that belong to me are mocked or used." He opened the door to see the very woman he'd been speaking about._

When she came out of her thoughts Soi looked over at the two sparring. Reika had a sick smirk on her face as Renji and her fought. Renji frowned as his sword clashed with hers. He was being pushed back but it was odd. Reika had little to no skills above the normal stances and swings. Her strikes were always predictable and yet her body seemed to flow like water through the air. It was pure force pushing Renji back, each blow seemed more fierce than the last. As the sick blood lusting smirk grew on her face, her eyes dulled and her sword clashed against his own.

Reika giggled in sick fascination, her tongue darting out to lick her smirking lips. Her hands nearly bled at the grip she had on the hilt of her sword.

'_**Tsk, tsk Reika…**_' Came a voice from the inside of her head. This time is wasn't her own. '_**If you just call me, I'd take care of that dirt bag, and I'll get a taste of that bitches blood too.**_' Reika felt the corner of her lip twitch at the all too delicious offer. '_**Let me out!**_' The voice growled in her mind. Reikas eyes went dull and blank. Renji took a step back, Soi took a step towards the two.

Reikas head fell, hair falling over her scarred face. A twisted smiled came to her face as she held her arm out horizontal her sword glinting in the sun light. Renji swore he saw the blades surface bleed red. "Kets…" She didn't have a chance to finish the word.

"That's enough…" A voice came from the doorway. Reika snapped around glare landing on a captain she didn't know. "Renji get back to your duties. The time set aside for you assisting here is over." The red head only glanced back at Reika before listening to his captains orders. Byakuya turned to Soi, his face the same stoic it always is. "If you keep my Lieutenant over the time limit I've allowed again, he will be removed from your services." Without another word the strict noble turned and went to leave.

Reika felt the hilt of her sword shake in her hand. The voice in her head screamed in pent up fury. '_**Let me kill him! The fucking bastard!**_' Byakuya stopped and turned to the girl who was leaking the aura of a killer. Reikas grip on the hilt tightened as it shook with anger and excitement. '_**His blood is mine!**_' Before she could stop herself Reikas feet were charging towards the bastard that had dared to interrupt her fight. The sword stayed lowered to the ground in her one hand, her head never raised and a line of blood dripping down her chin from her teeth digging into her lip.

The stoic captain didn't even bother to draw his sword. Soi watched without moving, if the girl attacked him it'd be easier to discredit and discard her. And Byakuya didn't need to be protected. Reika was steps away from the handsome captain when she came to an abrupt halt. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the girl who stood before him. Reikas body swayed lightly, the captain making no move to catch her.

"Fuck…" Came a struggling voice from the swaying girl. Her hand twitched on the hilt of her sword. "Bastard shinigami…" She mumbled as her wobbly legs carried her away from the uncaring captain.

After he dubbed the girl no longer a threat Byakuya turned and walked back the way he came. He was right to assign Renji to help 'train' the girl. Something was off about her, something that lead him to believe she might not be one to trust.

Reika walked down the dirt roads, blood dripping from her palm down the hilt of her sword. The tip of said object nearly touched the dirt floor as she walked. Her body seemed unstable as she took shaky steps. Her long bangs fell over her eyes and her unoccupied hand clenched and unclenched. Even though she was oblivious to anything around her, her body avoided others on the street and turned down the right corners that took her to her home.

"Oy, wench!" Called a male voice. Yet it went unheard by the seemingly lost woman. "Wench!" The voice called before it grabbed onto her arm. Instinct kicked in ans Reika went to chop the offending hand to bits but stopped when the voice spoke again. "What's got your panties in knots!" Ikkaku grumbled at the odd looking female. Ikkaku glance down at the weapon in the girls hand and frowned. "You really shouldn't walk around like that, people will think your some sort of threat." He finally let go of her arm and she followed his gaze down to the sword in her hand.

Nodding in understanding she lifted it to put it back in its proper place around her waist. "Look it's none of my business but did something happen between you and the Captain?" The bald man asked nervously. Reika froze all of her movements and stared at the ground. "I mean you're acting all freaky and the Captain has been all weird."

Reika sighed and finally put the sword in its holder and looked up at the bald man. Smirking she tried her best to act normal. "I suppose I should be insulted that you just called me freaky. Though it doesn't seem like something I should put much credit into coming from you." She knew she wasn't pulling off her normal sarcastic self. Ikkaku only raised an eyebrow at that horrible comeback. Reika sighed. "You act as if there was something _between _me and your captain to begin with." She shoved her hands in her pants pockets and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "The brute having a bad day has nothing to do with me. Maybe you should find him a whore and get him laid. That seems to be the thing on his mind most of the time." Her voice was low but spiteful. She was hurt and angry by the way the big male had dismissed her. She didn't understand it herself, shouldn't she be happy he wasn't harassing her anymore?

Ikkaku tried not to frown at the way the girl before him spoke but he couldn't help it. After a few minutes of silence he turned and started to walk, no designation in mind. Reika silently followed. "So, do you want help training again?" He asked offhandedly.

Reika felt the sword at her side tremble with excitement. She quickly shook her head no, not willing to admit she needed time to regain control. "No thanks." Ikkaku nodded and the two continued to walk in silence. They arrived at a comfy looking patch of grass and Reika fell to the ground. Ikkaku soon followed after. The woman laid down and rolled to her side, facing away from her bald headed companion. "Have you ever lost control of your Zanpakuto?" The question seemed to take the bald male by surprise because he took a few minutes to even voice an answer.

"Not that I remember. Maybe before I knew it's name, and was trying to contain it." He looked oddly over at the womans back. "Why have you?"

Reika went stiff then snorted. "Of course not…" She frowned and began plucking blades of grass from the ground. "Don't be ridiculous." She said cheekily but her voice seemed to lack that cocky undertone it normally had in these situations.

Ikkaku didn't believe a word of it, yet he didn't voice his opinion. Though he did wonder if he should mention it to his captain. If she couldn't control the spirit in her sword, who knew if it could control her. At least that would explain why she had come to him asking his assistance.

'_Tire me out until I have to rely on my instinct.'_ Was what she had demanded when he finally agreed to the training. He did tire her out and he would continued even after she was huffing and puffing for much needed air. He would notice her eyes shimmer in and out, as if there was an inner struggle going on. Yet he'd push and push until she almost collapsed from exhaustion. Never once did she turn into that lifeless doll Renji had described to him. He laid back glancing at the woman laying not far from him. Wondering what had changed from the time the two fought to when she fought Captain Soi.

**:**

"Look Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled happily into his ear. She was in her normal spot on his shoulder pointing to the two bodies laying in the grass not far from them. "Rei-chan!" The girl squealed happily, jumping from the big male and dashing to the other girls side.

Kenpachi stood where he was debating if he should go over or not. He wanted to go over and rile the scarred woman up. Wanted to grope her and thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth. Yet he made no move towards her. He was a coward and he hated it. He had practically ran from her apartment when he notice the sun was up. He had gotten a bed and put it in her room when he realized it was bare. Which he was rather angry was still empty. 'Why didn't she have _things _yet? Don't woman like to just have _things_?' He thought scratching the back of his head. 'Should I buy her things?' He wondered as he glanced up to see Reika staring right at him.

He felt himself freeze as those green eyes stared into his own. It was only a second that their eyes locked but it felt like hours. And he realized it felt like years since he had seen that prettily scarred face look at him. He knew it was his fault, he was an asshole, but he'd never admit it. And he sure as hell wasn't saying sorry. She shouldn't have thrown him into such an unknown world! Shouldn't have made parts of him awaken that he never knew existed. He felt an aura around him and saw his bald underling smirking up at him.

"Afternoon Cap'in" Ikkaku muttered before taking a stand next to his taller superior. He watched Reika and Yachiru in the grass where he was just moments before. "Renji told me something interesting…" He said absentmindedly, Kenpachi didn't take his eyes off the woman who was fighting off a hugging Yachiru. "Said he went to pick Reika up…" Ikkaku didn't dare call her a wench or any other crude name in front of the temperamental captain. "Said the door looked kicked in and there was a strange energy in the air." Kenpachi glared over at the bald man, causing the other to chuckle nervously. "Just saying…" He took a few steps back away from the captain before turning and sprinting away from the dangerous male.

After he had scared away the annoying bug Kenpachi thought of ways to silence the red headed blabber mouth. He looked back over at the two females. Reika was laying on her back with her hands behind her head and Yachiru was laying against the other girls stomach. The two were talking calmly about god knows what. 'Probably candy if Yachiru has any say on the topic.' Kenpachi thought, he crossed his arms and tapped his finger on his forearm. "Fuck it…" He muttered taking the needed steps to take him to the two females. He wanted to be near her and he didn't give a shit if she didn't want him around. He was Kenpachi Zaraki for fucks sakes!

* * *

**_A little bit of info in this chapters - hopefully it helps clear up _****_some _****_confusion...  
& if it creates more - SORRY :(  
Ken-chan is so cute! & completely clueless to the ways of females!  
I LOVE IT!  
Hopefully Reika is slowly coming back to her lovely self...  
She doesn't like being evil-like! It's too much trouble!_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

OoH! Yes My Little Minion you may reek as much havoc on the world as you see fit!  
MWHAHHA!  
Oo I sorry for being confusing :(  
Reika loses _'control'_ while fightin' with Soi...  
Byakuya pisses Rei-chan off by disrupting her chance to fight...  
& she attacks him...  
Thankfully she is able to regain her '_control'_ before she gets to Byakuya.  
((Poor Byakuya just wanted his red head back.))  
(hopes that helps at all)  
_Reika-Reika-Reika...what am I going to do with you?_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Reika stomped her foot and spun around. "Why are you following me!?" She glared at the man behind her. Kenpachi shrugged and looked away from her, as if he wasn't following her. The woman rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Don't you have like people to see or something?" She mumbled with a pout. Why was he following her, why couldn't he just leave her alone. It was funny if you thought about it. Only the other day she was so annoyed that he'd threw her away. Now she was angry that he was following her, fickle little thing wasn't she.

The big male growled something but the female missed it, so he repeated it. "I'm making sure you get home and your door got fixed." Reika felt her mouth fall open at his admission. She seemed to skip over the making sure she got home part.

"You broke my door!" She yelled pointing at him. As if her finger could shoot lightening and strike him down. "Why would you do that? You could have knocked!"

The man huffed and rolled his eye. "You were having a nightmare! I don't know why I cared but I wanted…" He scratched the back of his neck and growled to himself. 'What am I gonna say, I wanted to hold you. How fucking gay is that!'

Reika raised an eyebrow. "You were watching me?" She asked slowly, oddly enough she was not freaked out by the new information. She was freakishly pleased that he had been basically stalking her. 'It's kinda sweet…' She thought before banishing that thought. "So…" She said as the awkward silence engulfed the two. She was surprised that he hadn't attacked her yet and was kind of disappointed. She would never admit it but she missed his perverseness.

Kenpachi grinned as he looked at her. He took the few steps till he was in front of her. Leaning down he kissed her neck before biting it lightly. "Lets go to your place." He muttered into her ear causing her to shiver. He was either sick and tired of the awkwardness between them or he was really back to his normal sex driven self.

Reika growled before pushing the male back. "Idiot!" She yelled turning away from him to hide the blush that covered her face. 'Stupid brute!' She thought in mild embarrassment as she stomped away. Kenpachi smirked but followed after her, he'd make sure she got home safely because for some reason that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

They walked in silence, but Kenpachi was sure to keep the woman within arms length. The new odd feeling of having to have her close was almost suffocating. The big male had dealt with blow after blow from swords, killed more than enough people, and had nearly been killed more than once. Yet this woman before him seemed to know the greatest of all tortures, seemed to know the one way to make a man like Kenpachi Zaraki crumble. All she had to do was deny him access to her and he'd know that the feeling of not being able to breath would intensify ten fold. He growled under his breath at his new discovery. This woman _was _his weakness.

Reika glanced back at the male following her. Sighing when he growled lowly, 'Fucking stalker…' she thought fondly. 'I'm really losing it…' She thought after realizing she should be upset with the big male not smiling about his actions. "When do you think my 'training' will be done?" She asked quietly. Reika didn't like being around Soi. The other woman made her want to kill her. She was bitchy and rude for no reason other than torn pride. Stubbornness will be the death of Reika but pride would _surely _be the death of Soi.

"How the hell would I know!" He snapped back, he was annoyed with his new discovery of a weakness. 'Maybe I should kill her.' He thought and felt himself nearly choke on the thought. Reika turned and glared.

"I don't know - you're a Captain! I just thought you'd know _something_!" He didn't have to snap at her. "You are the one that got me into this shit anyways!" Her hands were fisted at her sides. He was a total ass to her, then he was being sweet by 'walking her home', then he snaps at her. What the hell was wrong with this male! "I hate you…" She muttered childishly.

Kenpachi felt his eye widen. "What!" He growled back. He grabbed her by her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Reika flinched, he was handling more roughly than he had before. Her back tingled from the pressure he was putting on her. Kenpachi got a sick satisfaction from her face scrunching up uncomfortably. He smirked down at the now helpless woman. "I could take you right here and you couldn't do a damn thing about it." He hissed at her.

Reika snarled at the big male. As if daring him to try. "I thought I wasn't worth fucking." She sneered back at him, she actually thought it hurt her more to stay it than for him to hear it. When did she start caring what he wanted to do with her? Kenpachi loosened his grip and looked down at the ground. He had hoped she forgot that little incident, seemed he was shit out of luck. Reika was surprised when the big males hand released her and he took a step away from her.

He started walking towards her apartment, figuring she would follow. Cautiously she did, wondering what the hell was going on. "Two weeks." The big man mumbled and he caught her confused look. "Your trial period with Soi." Reika nodded and followed two steps after the big male all the way back to her house. She was surprised once again when he had left when she went inside. Though deep down she didn't know if she should be upset. Then she felt stupid for wanting him to want to come in.

'Damn...', she thought, 'this shit is just too confusing!' She fell back onto her bed with a troublesome sigh. Curling up on her side she allowed her mind to settle and her eyes to close. "Stupid perverted brute…" She muttered before falling to sleep.

**:**

"And what is your assessment so far?" The old wrinkled man asked from his seat at the head of the room.

Soi stepped forward and ignored the other members in the room. "I don't think she is worth the time." She said matter-of-factly. "It's a waste of effort on our part."

The old male raised an eyebrow at the spiteful woman. "Is that so, you have yet to even test her for half of he time period given." He turned his eyes to the 6th division Lieutenant. "Do you have any input Lieutenant?"

Renji nervously stepped forward, refusing to look at Soi. Who he knew was probably glaring a hole into his head. "Not to disrespect Captain Soi's opinion, sir, but I believe Reik…Arakaki Reika would be a valuable asset to the ranks." He glanced up at the old man who was intently listening to him. "After formal training in the academy. I believe…"

Soi cut the male off, "how dare you! You are blinded by you relationship with the woman!"

Byakuya stepped forwards efficiently silencing the tiny woman. "I'm beginning to wonder if your judgment is bias, Captain Soi. And I think _my_ Lieutenant would not allow something so trivial as his attachment to the woman interfere with his opinion." The old male turned back to the red head.

"Lieutenant Abarai, what is your relationship with the woman in question?" Renji held down a blush and gulped.

"Reika-chan has become a friend of mine." He said, though he noticed the conflicting look on his generals face. "But that has nothing to do with my opinion on her ability!" He said quickly. "Reika is only a friend outside of training. She is capable of learning the correct skills to be a useful shinigami." He argued. He didn't want Reika to be put in jail or to death. Regardless of his affections towards the girl, his report on her skills were true to the word.

Byakuya watched with an impassive face as his underling fought for the woman to be allowed to stay. The handsome captain knew that it was his connection to the female that had him speaking so openly to their leader. Yet he also knew Renji would not lie about the girls ability.

The old male thought as he glanced from the red head to the fuming female captain. He knew that Renji was completely out of line by opposing the higher ranked captain. Yet, Soi was completely out of character when she had volunteered to test the outsider. Nodding his head he had come to a conclusion. "I will select someone to oversee her next training session."

Soi began to out right object the idea. "We cannot spare anymore valuable shinigami for such a mediocre reason!" The old man growled lightly and slammed his cane on the floor.

"I would not have to do such a thing if you two had kept an open mind about the woman!" He yelled out in disappointment. "Now get back to your normal duties, tomorrow there will be another person to oversee her session." With that he dismissed the three from his chambers.

Reika sneezed before curling back up in her blankets.

**:**

"Commander, I don't think it is a good idea for me to neglect my paperwork." The guest said as he stood before the large old man. "Perhaps someone else could do this task?" He asked in a bored tone. The old man shook his head at the other.

"You will only go there to inform me if it is suitable to continue as planned." The general ran his hand down his long white beard. "I believe you will be able to give an unbiased verdict."

The youngest captain sighed in annoyance. "Alright sir." The old male nodded his dismissal and the young white haired boy left. 'Matsumoto is going to neglect duties again…' He thought as he left the building and headed back to his office.

**:**

There was an awful pounding on her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She grumbled as she walked to the door and swung it open. She glared at the evil man who disrupted her sleep. "What!"

Renji took in the woman before him. He held down another blush as his eyes ran up and down her form. Those shorts were too short and that shirt was too big. 'So…cute…' He thought in excitement. Then he noticed the glare pointed at him and he choked on his own spit. "Oh shit…sorry…" He mumbled between coughs. "Training…today."

Reika continued to glare but turned on heel to get ready. She left the door open for the male to come in if he so chose. "Stupid shinigmai…stupid training at the crack of dawn. Who the hell came up with that plan? Cause they sure as shit didn't consult me!"

Renji felt himself chuckle at the angry girls rambling. "It's almost noon, Reika-chan." He corrected and in doing so it earned him a shoe being thrown at his head. He chuckled at the angry face that poked out of her doorway at him

"Agree with me or die!" She hissed before popping back into her room. "THEY ARE THE ONLY CHOICES!" She finished getting ready and walking back into the main room pulling her hair into a tiny ponytail. "Have you made your choice?" She asked calmly securing her sword to her waist.

Renji bashfully rubbed the bridge of his nose, and wondered why he felt shy around her suddenly. "I agree, crack of dawn and all that." He mumbled and she nodded as if to say she accepted his answer. "Now, c'mon." He turned and left Reika following behind him. He was told not to inform her of the possible third inspector and that worried him. Reika seemed to be in a grumpy mood, hopefully she didn't clash with whomever the general picked.

**:**

"You…" She looked oddly suspicious before she nearly squealed. "You are so cute!" She bit her tongue to stop her from running up and hugging the adorable boy. "You're a Captain. Really?" She asked, causing a vein to pop out of Hitsugaya forehead. Reika seemed to ignore the obvious anger and turned to Renji. "They just keep getting smaller and smaller!" She proclaimed seriously. Renji shook his head at her, as to tell her not to mention shortness. Tilting her head she turned back to the small Captain realizing the absolutely pissed off expression on his face. "Oh! Not that being small is bad or anything!" She defended herself. "I mean you can get into places big people can't! Oh and people tend to give you lots of candy, or at least that's what Yachiru tells me. No ever gives me candy." Pouting she turned back to Renji. "Why don't you give me candy too?"

"Arakaki!" The small captain yelled causing Reika to jump three paces away. "You're here to be tested! Not to chat!"

Reika gave a roll of her eyes and pouted. "No fun at all. Small people have a chip on their shoulder…" she mumbled.

"Get to work!" Yelled the icy small male.

Reika meeped and jumped in the air again. 'He has good hearing…' She thought as she cracked her neck side to side. "Who am I sparing?" She asked in a cheery voice. She didn't know why the other captain was there and she didn't really care. She was dying to hear the sound of metal hitting metal. The rush of possibly being killed and the adrenalin that she might kill someone.

Without a word Soi stepped forward, Reika shrugged she didn't care who it was. Drawing her sword she smirked, 'this is going to be fun.'

Hitsugaya stood beside Renji as the two males watched the two females spar. Hitsugaya soon realized the same thing Renji had before. 'Her strikes are all forceful and resilient, there are no openings but they are all simple and predictable swings.' His eyes turned to the captain who was fighting. 'She's able to block all the attacks but the girl gives her no room to strike. Soi is stuck on the defense.'

Reikas smirk grew at the annoyed look on her partners face. Suddenly Soi did something none of them had expected. The female captain flashed away from the girl and aimed to cut the girl in half. Reika only had enough time to avoid being made into a two piece set. Yet, the long gash that now opened her side poured crimson.

"Bitch…" The scared woman hissed her green eyes dulling slightly as she glared at the smirking captain. She groaned in annoyance as she leaned on her one knee, her hand shooting over to inspect the damage. 'Stupid cocky looking thinks she won cunt!' She growled in her mind.

Renji was about to step in but Hitsugaya stopped him by holding his arm out. "It's pointless if she cannot react properly in more lifelike situations." Renji clenched his fist, but didn't move to disobey the little captains silent order.

Reika shrugged before standing back to her feet. A bit wobbly but she had had worse injuries. Hell, sometimes she was practically blind, a little cut wasn't going to deter her from decapitating the bitch who sliced her. A sadistic smirk grew on her lips. "You want to play for blood…" She licked her lips and her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword. "…my pleasure…" Her voice was nearly a purr as she dove in and began the unyielding attack on the other. Reika giggled at every knick she left on the others skin. True, she was no match for the duly trained captain, but just seeing the small spec of blood made her insides flutter with joy.

Soi clenched her teeth when the hard blows landed on her sword. 'What the hell is this girl made out of?' She wondered as she glanced quickly at the blood still flowing freely down the other girls side. She looked back up into those dulling green eyes and growled. This was _not _going how she had planned.

The clearly written anger on Sois face made Reika chuckle in amusement. '_**Let me out!**_' The annoyed voice demanded. '_**This little bitch thinks she can get away with that!**_' The voice rumbled in Reikas head and the girl was having a hard time denying the voice. It was oh so right and Reika found herself nodded in agreement with it. '_**I want to bath in her blood, Reika…**_'The voice purred causing Reikas smirk to grow. Reika jumped back slightly, switched the hand that held her sword and held it back, pointed towards the ground.

Her head craned to the side as dull lifeless green eyes stared at the other woman. A smirk came to her face and her hand twitched in excitement. "Ketsurui…" She breathed out, purring, all eyes widened as they watched her blade bleed red. The hilt seemed to be a pure white but under her closed hand tiny red blotches littered the once pure white surface. The blade was crimson red, yet it still seemed to gleam in the light and even looked as if it was shivering with excitement. "Bathe in her blood…Ketsurui…" Came out the hushed voice of Reika as she bent down to charge.

"Enough!" The loud voice boomed over all the others. The voice cause Reika to freeze and turn to the voice. An emotionless cold face landed on Kenpachi as he stood in all his glory just a few feet from her. "Enough Rei…" He said firmly. Soi saw the opening and decided it was time to end this nonsense. She went to cut down the offending woman but was stopped by two new swords.

Renji and Hitsugaya glared at the fuming captain. Reika slowly looked at the two male bodies that had 'defended' her. She wanted to snort at the absurdity, her needing to be defended. Her eyes went back to Kenpachi as he slowly walked towards her. '_**FUCK NO!**_' The voice in her head screamed. Her arm twitched, wanting to move, her hand shook wanting to slice something down.

Kenpachi gripped her wrist and held it firmly, before prying the hilt out of her hand. He felt a surge of rage rush though him. 'Was that from her sword?' He wondered briefly before those normal shimmering green eyes were looking at him in confusion.

"Ken…pachi?" She breathed out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs gave out beneath her. The world of darkness surrounding her.

* * *

_**-wiggles around in excitement-  
Mwhahah, Ken-chan to the rescue!  
Reika has a soft spot for small things...**_**_  
Probably why she can't seem to get mad at Yachiru for calling her Rei-chan.  
& Reika really looooooooooves candy...  
Probably as much as little Yachiru seems to in all FF's (hah)_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Oo how badly I wanted Soi to get her ass handed too her…  
But that was not possible in my plotline so far…  
_Pity really_…  
It seems my **minion **& I will be sharing Renji…  
I can _deal _with that…as long as I can **pet **his _pretty _hair…  
_-sigh- _so red & long _-drool-  
_And **best **get better little minion…you can't be all _minion-y _if you are sick!!  
_**Thank you for reviewing!!**_ :)  
**Slight Warning **- There are some pervness in this chapter...& as always Reika has the mouth of a trucker haha

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**:Pervness begins...:**_  
Kenpachi wound his big hand around her neck pulling her to him. "Shut up…" He growled out before forcing his lips on hers. He growled when she bit his lip. Leaning back his licked his lips clean of blood and smirked. He looked down at those pretty lips smeared lightly with his own blood. He pulled her to his body and nuzzled his head in her neck. He inhaled and nearly groaned at her scent. Pulling back he leaned down again, running his tongue along her lips.

Reika pouted and playfully snapped at his probing tongue. With one swift movement he threw her onto the bed. She yelped and bounced. Growling she glared at him as he climbed over her. He wasted no time running his hand up her shirt and rubbing his rough fingers on that smooth lightly scared stomach. He lowered his head and nipped at her flat stomach, pushing her shirt up to expose more of that flesh.

His other hand gently massaged her thigh, his fingers sneakily getting closer and closer to her precious parts. He smirked when she swatted at his offending hand. He looked up at that cute pouting/glaring face and snorted. "Too slow…" He growled hungrily. Before she could protest he took hold of her shirt and tore it in two.

Reika squealed and attempted to cover her now exposed breast. Before she didn't get a chance Kenpachi growled and pinned her hands above her head. "No…" He mumbled against her lips with a smirk. Reika glared but the blush on her face only made him want to ravish her more. With a small peck on the lips he dove down and nuzzled the soft globes causing her to whine. His smirk grew as he ran his tongue over that rising bud in the center of one. He latched his mouth onto her chest, nibbling and licking the sensitive nub. Once he was sure she wouldn't try to cover herself again he released her hands and let one of his own go to give some attention to the neglected mound.

Reika resisted the urge to squirm under the big males assault. She ground her hips up into him. Silently demanding more attention. The big male shifted his body upwards and growled against the top of her breast. His one hand continued to palm her breast as the other traveled down and took hold of her ass. Gripping the cheek under his big hands he ground down against her. He groaned at the friction of his hardness rubbing against the inside of his clothing and the way she lifted her hips to him.

Reika threw her head to the side and bit her finger to stop the sounds she wanted to voice. Kenpachi lifted his head and nipped the shell of her ear. "Do you want me to tie your hands to the headboard." He threatened lightly and was pleased at the whimper that left the girls lips. He ran his hand up and removed the finger from her mouth. He wanted to hear her, wanted to hear every sound she could possibly make. He laid baby kisses on her shoulder and neck. Letting his hand travel down her shoulder, fluttering over those rapidly moving mounds and over the flat stomach.

His lips sucked gently on the skin right behind her ear as his hand yanked down her pants. "Kenpachi…" She growled at him and bit down on his ear, which was the closest thing to her. He only hissed in pleasure at the nip, she kissed the poor lobe in apology then decided she liked his taste. With him trying to maneuver her so her could get her pants fully off she held her arms around his neck and ravished it with love bites and kisses. Smirking in triumph when the evil pants had been thrown clear across the room the big male wasted no time gently rubbing his large fingers over her silky panties.

Subconsciously she spread her legs and allowed the male to have his way with her. He gave a throaty growl of pleasure as his fingers became wet from her excitement. His hardness almost painful from the sounds she made below him. He was nearly dying to be buried in her, to have his length surround by her warmth.

**BANG**

He ignored the noisy in favor of the pretty sounds the girl below him was making.

**CRASH**

He growled and shook his head, nothing was taking him away from fucking her, not for a third time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Came a voice from the hallway outside his door.

Kenpachi shot up in his bed from the loud voice. He glanced around in confusion before he nearly ripped his hair out. 'A dream! A FUCKING DREAM!' He screamed to himself before looking down at his private parts. His arousal clearly visible in his pants. He groaned and fell back into the bed. 'I can't even remember the last time I had to handle this kinda shit on my own!' He growled before making the decision and letting his hand lightly rubbing himself.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to his scarred beauty. He let his hand travel under his pants and pulled free the poor throbbing member. His fingers teased the head of his length for a second. He soon was stroking the hard rod with images of _her_ fueling his desire. He would make this quick, then he'd find her and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to stand for weeks. With that thought on his mind he came with hoarse groan. Laying there in his bed for a moment to recompose himself he looked at his soiled hand with a sour face.  
_**:Pervness ends...:**_

**:**

After a nice hot shower and putting on a determined face. Kenpachi set off to where he knew Reika was training. He had been told by Ikkaku - who forced information out of Renji - that there was going to be another supervisor. He wasn't told who but it didn't really matter to him, there was no way in hell was anyone putting _his _Rei in jail or killing her. They could have every one of the shinigami in the whole damn Seireitei guarding her and he'd kill any one of them that tried to lay a hand on her. He walked over to the building he knew Reika to be in and frowned when he felt the intense spiritual energy leaking from within.

"You want to play for blood…" He heard her voice say coldly. "…my pleasure…" His footsteps increased until he was at the door watching his Reika bleeding and pushing Soi back with mere power. His body shivered at the look on her face and the strength in her swings. His body and mind were so conflicted he hardly noticed the sounds of soft laughter coming from his pretty. He wanted to get in between them and fight Reika himself. Than again he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hide the beauty from anything that would harm her. But did that including hiding her from himself, because he was itching to battle with the fierce scarred woman.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she bounced away and held her sword to the ground. Her voice was as sweet as always but with the tone of a sadistic killer. "Ketsurui…" He watched on in interest as her blade turned into its Shikai form. It was beautiful, he decided, everything about her was. Another shiver of excitement when her voice seemed to purr out it's command to officially be released. "Bathe in her blood…Ketsurui…" He didn't want her like this. She was losing herself to _something_.

'Is it her swords spirit?' He wondered at he watched her get into an odd stance. "Enough!" He felt his voice sound out without his command. "Enough Rei…" He repeated when she didn't seem to listen. He saw Soi attack and was about to rush over but the other two men seemed to beat him to it. So he ignored the fuming captain and walked over to Reika.

Softly, but firmly he took her wrist and pried the sword from her grip. "That's enough Reika…" He said slightly above a whisper, he felt rage rush through his body. 'Was that from her sword?' He thought before looking down into her eyes.

"Ken…pachi…" He felt his body melt at the sound of his name on her lips. But he was quickly knocked out of the warm state when he saw her one way trip towards the ground. Dropping her sword, which finally returned to normal he gabbed her before she hit the ground.

He turned and glared at the three as he scooped her up and held her limp body securely against his chest. With a loud growl in his throat, much like a male animal warning off others from its mate, he turned and left the training area. He was making another trip to the 4th division to have her treated. Renji hesitantly plucked up the dropped sword and followed after the big captain.

Hitsugaya turned to Soi frowning heavily. "I am going to talk to Captain Yamamoto about having you removed from this duty." He turned on heel leaving the fuming captain alone in the room. The short male captain thought about the other things he'd have to report to his Captain General. 'She'd be a good shinigami…but there's something else there. Something I can't explain…'

**:**

_It was darkness. Not just any darkness but the blackest and the most null darkness she'd ever seen. As she usually did she stayed clear of it. She hated it but had a sick attachment to it. '__**Reika…**__' Growled a voice from the darkness. The girl took a step back as she continued to stare into the blackness. '__**DON'T IGNORE ME!**__' Pure white eyes flashed angrily at her._

Reika screamed, and shot up in her bed. "Reika-chan?" The voice scared her further sending her over the side of her bed to the floor. Renji quickly stood but was no match for her tumble off the bed. Reika groaned in pain from the floor, holding her bruised and cut side.

"Fucking hell…" Her pain filled voice then grumbled any curse her frazzled mind could think of. She looked over at Renji as he came to try to help her. "Stay back…" She mumbled in annoyance. "I'm gonna kill someone…and I sorta like you." She slowly sat up and rubbed her eye. 'Great…' she thought realizing the blurriness wasn't from her just awaken state. Scooting back until she hit a wall she leaned heavily against it and closed her eyes. "I need a drink…"

Renji smirked at her behavior but went to sit on the bed she had fallen from. "I'm glad I'm on your not kill list…" He mumbled before raising an eyebrow at her needs. "Well, I was told by Captain Unohana to watch you so you don't run off but…" He glanced around and smirked. "If you let me help ya I know an awesome bar not far from here."

Reika felt a smirk come to her lips as she opened her usable eye and nodded. Lifting up her arm on her uninjured side she waved for Renji to help her. "My dear friend, I think you just went up on the not kill list." Renji did as he was asked and pulled the girl up. Propping her up so she could lean on him, he flashed out of the room and towards the 11th divisions bar. It was cheaper and usually he knew lots of people in there.

Moments later Reika was set down in a chair in the corner. She quickly demanded to be given the strongest bitterest liquor they could possibly have. The waitress gave a quick questioning glance to Renji. He nodded and the young girl scurried off to get their drinks. Keeping both of her eyes shut she sat back in her chair, lightly holding her injured side. Renji looked at her oddly waiting for their drinks.

"Reika-chan, why do you have your eyes closed?" He asked in pure curiosity.

She opened her good eye and smirked. Lifting her hand she pointed to her right eye. "It gives me trouble sometimes." Fluttering it open she took in her half blurry vision. "Being half blind give me less of a headache than seeing everything in a blurrified version." As if understanding everything Renji nodded his head, their drinks arriving soon after.

**:**

It was ten strong drinks later that had Reika laying her head tiredly on the table before her. Renji twirled his glass on the table with a content sigh. The rowdy bunch around them was rather soothing to both of the drinkers. "Ne, Rei-chan…" It seemed drinks allowed people to get away with calling her the nickname without being gutted and strung up on the nearest tree. The girl merely made a _hm _noise to let him know she was still listening and alive. Renji glanced at the other person that took a seat at their table. "What happened today at training?"

Renji nodded to the new occupant. The red head had wondered if Reika knew of her change during some of her fights. And the alcohol running through his system gave him the guts (& excuse) to ask her about it. In her fuzzy mind Reika noted the new arrival but it wasn't a treat so she paid no mind.

Keeping her head on the table she thought about how to answer the red heads question.

"It's painful not being someone…" She sighed against the wood of the table. "So painful not havin' a name…"

**:**

_**At the same time**_

Hitsugaya walked with a purpose. He had some questions and he would demand the answers from the woman herself. He had come all the way to the 4th district when he was informed that Reika had woken up. The small captain prepared his nerves to be assaulted with 'aw so cute' and 'so little' and slid the door open. Only to be faced with an empty room. Growling he stopped a random medic.

"Where is the woman that was placed in this room?" The obviously confused girl glanced into the room before gasping.

"Oh! Lieutenant Abrara was suppose to be keeping an eye on her! I have to inform the captain!" The girl rushed off completely forgetting about the small captain. The white haired male sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Where would a woman go at this time of day?' He wondered leaving the medical ward. The girl wasn't there so he had no reason to be there either. 'If it was Matsumoto it would be a bar…' With that thought in his mind the icy male tried to sense the girls spiritual presence anywhere.

Kenpachi was making his way towards the room he thought Reika to be in. Suddenly he felt a familiar energy. He ignored the fact that he could never before feel other peoples energy and turned on heel. Changing his designation to a bar he had frequently went too, a bar where he felt the _vibes_ flowing from. Pleased when he opened the door and found the lowered head of Reika. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Renji, just in time to hear the red head voice an interesting question.

Renji glanced at the other person that took a seat at their table. "What happened today at training?" He asked, turning his attention back to Reika.

* * *

_**Lets see…for all those that don't get it…  
This is sorta Ken-chans version of the same day as the previous chapter.  
And I'm such a perv!  
Ken-chan is having naughty dreams (giggles)  
Poor Renji - fallin' for Ken-chans interest was a silly move…  
Though if Rei-chan wants to get kinky maybe they can all have fun…  
TOGETHER!  
HAHAH… (Reika is gonna slice me open and hang me from an overpass…)  
**_**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

_**MWHAHA MINIONS!!  
**_I think I have serious issues…  
Thank you for the reviews!!  
They make me wiggle and giggle!  
Ermm, Reika as always has a horrible potty mouth…  
-sigh- but it's one thing I love about her…

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Renji glanced at the other person that took a seat at their table. "What happened today at training?" He asked, turning his attention back to Reika._

"_It's painful not being someone…" She sighed against the wood of the table. "So painful not havin' a name…"_

"I didn't hav' a name when I woke up 'ere…" She slurred slightly, seemingly ignoring Renjis question. She chuckled bitterly. "Well, probably did but didn't 'member it." She sighed and turned her head so her forehead rested on the table. "Isamu-kun gave me the name _Arakaki Reika. _Said it was a name he 'membered from his past life, not sure who it was just tha' he 'membered it."

Kenpachi ignored the growl that wanted to come out at her talking about another male. Reika frowned and let her small story continue. "Isamu was all I knew 'ere…he gave me a place t'a live…gave me food and kept me safe." She mumbled as she refused to look at the two people sitting with her. "All I ever did for him was get 'im killed…" She shook her head, a ironic smile on her face. "If I wasn't there that man would of neva' killed him"

Renji glanced at Kenpachi then back to his friend who sat head on the table. Oddly enough, it seemed Kenpachi wasn't the only person at the table who wanted to comfort her. Reika sighed and shook her head seeming to knock the 'drunkness' out of her. "The man that killed Isamu was the first person I ever killed. I never even held a sword till he came." She laid her hand on the table and drummed her fingers idly. "I would never have touched the damn sword if he hadn't killed him." Lifting her head yet her eyes still remained closed.

"What happens when you fight?" Kenpachi asked in his normally uncaring tone. Reikas face turned slightly towards his voice but her eyes stayed closed.

"He sits in the darkness, the pure untouched darkness." Reikas voice was trembling slightly. "I always stay within arms reach of his darkness. It's his because he's always there. Never once have I seen his face, sometimes his pure white eyes glare at me. Funny white is suppose to be _pure, _right?" She chuckled lightly at the irony. "I don't _let _it take over, but…" She _looked_ back at the table, which was odd seeing as her eyes never opened.

"But sometimes it becomes too much. He has so much anger, so much rage, its hard to keep it all bottled up. He likes the blood and he hates to be ignored." Reika took a deep breath as if she thought it was her last chance to breathe. "Eighty percent of the time I have control, but twenty of it he stretches his darkness out to cover my eyes. Blinding me from my own actions." Her drumming fingers stopped momentarily before they started again. "It's a fifty-fifty chance, once he's blinded me, that I get control back before I do something stupid."

Kenpachi only stared at her as Renji raised an eyebrow. The red head was suddenly completely sober and a little confused. "_He_, who exactly is he?"

Reika finally opened her eyes and the green orbs shimmered at him sadly. "Ketsurui…" She whispered and Renjis eyes widened, Kenpachi was less than surprised. He already had his suspicions that her Zanpakuto was the _he_ she talked about. "Being a shinigami is either going to let him break free or break me while I contain him…" She continued, letting her head fall to the table. Soon her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Renji looked over at the captain at the table with them. "Did she just fall asleep?" He wondered how he could only ask that when they were having such a serious conversation. Then again, it was insane that the girl would have fallen asleep in the same serious conversation.

Kenpachi snorted before reaching out and pulling the girl into his lap. "Stupid woman…" He grumbled fondly. Renji only watched in shock as the big male stood and carried the girl off in his arms.

**:**

On his way back to her home Kenpachi held the woman to himself. Glancing down he saw the peacefully expression on her face. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to go about all of this. Not only was it sorta his fault that Reika was now being forced to become a shinigami. But he also wanted to ignore all of the problems at that moment and hide her away. He didn't want her to be so stressed and he was tempted to stab Soi in the throat for possibly added another scar to his beauty. His eyes lowered to the sword tied securely around the girls waist.

He could simply take it. Hide it, so no one would find it. Reika wouldn't be able to become a shinigami and he could keep her with him. 'Would she stay?' He wondered as his feet froze. Then he remembered that shinigami who could talk to their Zanpakuto were connected with it. He couldn't risk it actually harming her if he took it. His feet continued their trek as he frowned. Still it plagued his mind, if Reika would stay with him or not. 'Is she still angry?' He wondered again as he reached her door. He opened it, normally this time, and made his way to her bedroom. As he lay her down and pulled the covers over her frame he studied her face. 'She has ever right to never speak to me again.' He grumbled in his own mind. Though he hated to admit it, he shouldn't have a chance to even explore these _feelings_ he had whenever around her.

'I have to get out of here.' He thought in a slight panic. 'I'm becoming soft.' He growled and turned to leave. He was stopped by the tiny hand that gripped his pant leg. Frowning he bent to remove the evil clutching hand.

Reika whined as he pulled her hand free. She was still in her alcohol induced sleep but her face scrunched up unhappily. Pouting and trying to grab hold of the thing, in her mind, that was keeping her warm and safe. Yet, the _thing_ wanted to leave her and she was willing to cry to get it to stay. Whining again she grabbed and held onto it firmly.

Kenpachi growled as her hand grabbed his wrist and held on like it was her life line. Looking at her pouting, distressed face, he sighed. "You really are a brat!" He grumbled as he gave in and climbed into her bed beside her. Almost instantaneously she wrapped herself around him. Clinging to him like she was scared he'd run off at the first chance he felt her loosen her hold. He sighed again wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. It wasn't like he could put his arms anywhere else. Or so he told himself over and over, trying to drown out how comfortable it was with her in his arms. "I'm not your fucking pillow." He mumbled, though there was no angry or even coldness behind his tone. His voice was surprisingly warm.

**:**

Reika blinked her eyes open. She tried to focus on the tiny black object floating in front of her face. Sitting up, ignoring her living pillow, she tilted her head at the thing. Her eyes widened and she flew off the bed with a shriek.

Kenpachi shot up in the bed and looked around. "What the hell is going on!" He growled as he looked at the woman who had her back against the wall. He noticed her widened eyes staring at something and followed her glaze.

"What…the fuck…is that!" She whispered as she pointed to the hell butterfly fluttering across the room. "And how do I make it go away?!"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. "A hell butterfly." He answered a bit confused. Suddenly it dawned on him, he glanced from the woman to the butterfly. "Rei are you scared?"

She shot him a glare before quickly returning her eyes to the fluttering bug. "N…No!" She growled but saw that he didn't believe her at all. "It's a bug! A glorified bug! That's it! Would you be okay with a roach crawling on your leg?" She rolled her eyes as he looked at her with a smirk. "Okay not _you _but a normal person. But a butterfly '_has pretty wings'_. So if a roach had wings it would be okay. FUCK NO IT WOULDN'T!!" She shuttered at the thought of the gross bug flying in her room.

Kenpachi covered his mouth with his hand trying to stop the laughter that wanted to pour from his mouth. It was futile and a loud hearty laugh filled the small room. The small butterfly flew closer to the woman, probably intending to rely the message it was sent to give. She shrieked and crouched to the ground covering her head.

"Get it!" Taking a moment from his extremely amused laughter he reached over and grabbed hold of the flying insect.

"It relies messages here, among other things." He choked out between chuckles. 'She can kill people but she can't stand a harmless butterfly.' It was all so amusing to the big male. Reika didn't see it that way and glared at him from her spot on the floor. She didn't risk angering the male while he held the gross bug in his grasp. It still didn't click in her mind that she was suppose to be angry at the man. Or to ask why he was in her home, in her bed.

Shaking his head he brought the butterfly to his ear for the butterfly to rely its message. His laughter soon died down and his eyebrows frowned in annoyance. He quickly flicked the bug away and it fluttered out the window. Reika sighed in relief when the evil bug disappeared. She turned back to see a pissed off looking Kenpachi in her bed. "You are summoned by the old man later today." He mumbled without looking at her.

Reika used the wall to help her back to her feet before groaning and holding her head. Sliding back to the floor she sighed. "Head…hurts…" She mumbled causing Kenpachi snort at her.

"From what I heard and saw, you deserve that headache." He said smugly and her angry, painful glare shot to him. Only to regret it when her head spun from the movement.

"Why are you here?" She whispered out, fear of pain in her head from talking any louder. Kenpachi looked at her oddly before ignoring her and climbing out of her bed. Reika pouted as she watched the big male leave the room. She crawled back into her bed and peeked out of the doorway. When she thought he was gone and not coming back she rolled over to _his _side of the bed. She snuggled into the warm spot he left and cuddled into his pillow.

Kenpachi froze in the doorway and tilted his head in a confused manner. His hair was still in slightly sagging points and the bells jingled at his movement. Reikas eyes flew open and she stared at him. Her mind hardly registered the steaming mug in his hands until he held it out into her face. Gingerly she got up and slowly took the warm mug looking up suspiciously at the man. He leaned on his shoulder against the wall by the bed. "Its for your hangover." He muttered, causing her to finally take a sip of the warm liquid.

She felt her body relax at the warm soothing smell and drink. Kenpachi watched his scarred fantasy slowly slip the drink. He felt his lip twitch in attempt to possibly smile at the calm look on her face. Reika held the warm mug in her hands sighing and closed her eyes. For the first time, while she was awake, Kenpachi reached over and laid his large hand on her head. He felt her stiffen and he smirked, letting his fingers gently run through the lightly tangled hair. He stopped his hand on the back of her head and let his thumb rub soothing circles on her temple.

Unconsciously that purr came back from the back of her throat as she leaned into his gently touch. She lowered the mug to her lap fearing her slackening hands would drop it. With an amused chuckle caused by her actions he pushed off the wall and carefully climbed back into her bed. He situated himself behind her, still continuing his gently petting. He let his other hand travel up her arm slowly massaging the muscle there. Letting his hand rise to her shoulder gently kneading the slowly relaxing muscle.

Reika rolled her head on her shoulders as the evil big shinigami turned her into putty. The purr coming from her slightly louder than before as she leaned back against him. His thumbs rubbing circles in the back of her neck. As she leaned back, fully letting her back rest against his chest, her head lulled to the side. Leaving her head resting on his shoulder he glanced down at the smooth column being presented to him.

Realizing she had fallen into a light sleep he let one of his arms wrap around her waist. One hand rubbing gently on her stomach while the other softly caressed her exposed neck. Smirking when she moaned softly craning her head sideways giving his more access to her neck. Decided he should push his luck he bent his head and hesitantly kissed her offered skin. When the only reaction he got was a quiet hum of approval he chuckled.

Smirking against her skin he decided to continue his molestation on her neck. After a few innocent kisses his tongue darted out and swept across the sweet skin. Wrapping both his arms around her body he pulled her closer to his body. In her half dazed state Reika wrapped her arms around his and whined lightly at the wetness on her neck. Resisting the urge to wiggle in his excitement Kenpachi just held her as he nibbled and gently sucked on her neck. No doubt leaving more than a few noticeable marks in his wake.

After a few minutes the pervert grew bored with only having her neck at his disposal. He bit down harshly causing Reikas eyes to fly open and a groan leave her lips. Kissing the bit mark in apology he grinned. "Play with me…" He mumbled against her skin as she turned her head glancing back at him.

"You bit me…" She growled, gripping her hands on his arms. "What is wrong with you?" She asked with a tired sigh. This big male was too much for her. And she couldn't really find herself angry at the relationship-inept Kenpachi.

He nodded as if he was pleased with taking a nibble of her flesh. "Mmm, tasted good but I rather bite other places then just your pretty neck." Sighing and looking at the brute whose face was literally buried in her neck.

'Did he just compliment me?' She shifted in his hold and he raised his head looking at her oddly. 'He's an idiot…' She thought before laughing lightly. Kenpachi pouted and glared at her. Causing her to giggle more at how adorable the supposedly scary captain looked. Before he could growl something at her she did something that took him by complete surprise. Reika leaned up and hesitantly laid her lips on his own. It was little more than a peck on his lips before she pulled away blushing madly. "I…well…I…"

He smirked as she fiddled with the end of her shirt. "That's what you call a kiss?" He snorted out, Reika looked up at him pouting. Opening her mouth to yell at him. Roughly grabbing the back of her neck he plowed his tongue into her mouth. He devoured her lips dominating her tongue into submission. Reika whimpered into his mouth as took the breath from her lungs. When he pulled away she was flush and gasping for much needed air. "Mmm better…" He rumbled in his chest. Smirking and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Reika blushed and hid her face in his neck. "Idiot…" She mumbled as his hands ran down her body leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. Smirking he shifted their positions so she was laying under his large frame. Blushing harder she refused to look in the mans eyes.

"Now now Rei…" He whispered huskily into her ear. "I think we have some time before we have to get to that meeting…" He smirked lightly nipping her ear lobe. "Can we finally play?" He chuckled lightly grinding his hips down on hers. Reika moaned lightly before biting her lip.

* * *

_**Couple of comments on my part…  
Next chapter might take a while…  
I humbly admit I have never written a real smutty chapter before…  
-blushes and hides-  
So it might take me a while to get the courage to post the next chapter…  
But do NOT fear! I will over come it!  
& before you laugh being scared of butterflies is NOT a laughing matter….  
They are ewwwie and I truly do run from them…  
& funny my friend says that when I write a lot of one OC….  
I tend to start to act like them…  
-looks around-  
People don't tend to like me spewing the F word all over  
Nor do people enjoy me shooting them death glares…  
Though my friends find it highly amusing…**_

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Wahhh  
- hides-  
I ish done...  
**BUT I nervous! Don't hate mes if it's bad!  
**If it passes the test it will stay...  
If not I'll just replace this chapter  
& push the naughtiness further back  
_Be nice ish me birf-day!_  
-sigh-

**_Erm… SMUTNESS ALERT!_  
**Don't look!…well you can if you are a perv like me!  
My minion - **_SweetYuya _**- seems to be a perv too so she can look! HAH

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Reika squirmed under the big pervert as he feverishly rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He leaned over her kissing her lips, much more gentle than he ever thought was possible. He let his hands run under her shirt as she nipped at his invading tongue. Her arms slipped around his shoulders making sure he didn't try to pull away. Her shirt riding up as his hand explored more of her skin. Smirking he pulled away from her lips and looked down at her. Crouching back so he was sitting over her he took her hand from around him.

He looked down at the woman with half lidded eyes. Reika blushed and turned away from his intense gaze. She went to cover herself but he wouldn't have it. "Smug…bastard…" She mumbled causing the him to take even more pleasure at staring at her body. He quickly removed the shirt leaving her top bare to his hungry gaze. He slid his arms through the top of his clothing and without another word wrapped his arms around her back.

Pulling her body flush with his own and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Reika moaned when his hot skin smashed against her own. Keeping their lips locked she wiggled out from under him and sat in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Kenpachi groaned, finally releasing her lips, as she wiggled against his groin. He moved his hands to her hips and halted her movements.

"Don't…" He groaned out letting his hands slip down to grab hold of her ass. Even though he told her not to move he felt his own hips grinding up against hers. She whimpered against his neck when she felt his hardness rub against her. "Ah, fuck…" He muttered and shook his head to try to get control back over his body. He felt like he was going to loose it just by rubbing against her. It would not only be humiliating but it would deeply wound his pride.

With quick work of his hands he undid her pants and pushed her onto her back. He gently plucked the raised nub on her chest. "Ken…pac…hi..." He grin as she whimpered under him. Lifting her legs he pulled her restricting pants off and pulled her body to his own. He wanted to hear his name from her lips more. Preferably in a moan or a scream of pleasure. He growled at the sight of her before him.

He took her lips again and palmed her breast with one hand. Without warning his other hand shot under her panties and his large finger rubbed her silky folds. "Nnnh…" Was the only sound Reika could make out as his fingers rubbed circles in her sex. With a pleasant rumble he smirked against her neck. Reika lifted her arm and covered her face in embarrassment. Grunting at her hiding again his smirked grew. Suddenly two of his large fingers were shoved into her hot wetness.

Her head flew back and her mouth fell open. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes and cursed the man in her head. Chuckling at getting her attention he lightly wiggled his fingers as her body clenched around them. His eyebrows frowned as he slowly moved them in and out of her. 'Tight…' He sat up a little and looked at her face.

Reika bit her lip and lightly glared at him. "You're tight…" He stated simply, in a confused tone. She puffed her cheeks at him and turned away.

"You thought I was loose - like some whore!" She couldn't believe he was talking about this as his fingers did such amazing things to her. Talk about mood killer. Experimentally he stroked the inside of her sex lightly causing her to gasp. Grin coming back to his face when his thumb found that pleasure _button_. Reika moaned lowly and her hips moved trying to get his fingers to move faster, deeper or something.

Leaning over he stilled his fingers and put pressure on her nub with his thumb. "Now answer me truthfully…" He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. "Rei…are you a virgin?" He felt her stiffen and without words she had answered him. His grin grew as he delighted in this new information. His fingers started to move again, this time faster and with a purpose. Only pausing for a minute to shred the horrible panties that were in his way. He continued to please her with his fingers, causing Reika to gasp and moan under him. She felt the heat in her lower belly build and felt like she was going to explode. But he stopped. He smirked down at her as he chest quickly rose and fell.

His thumb lightly stroked the bud as he ran his other hand down her fluttering scarred stomach. "Have you never touched yourself, Rei?" He asked in a low husky voice. In her need induced mind she only thought that answering him would make him continue what he was doing. After all of this she was going to skin him alive for stopping in the first place.

"N…not a lot…" Her voice came out in a whispery whine. Usually she was too busy worrying about being killed to _please _herself. Her hips moving along the bed in attempts to get his digits to move within her. "Kenpachiiiiiiii…" The whimper made said male growl in arousal.

Shifting himself he kissed her neck, then down her shoulder, stopping briefly at the valley between her breast. He ran his tongue on the mounds and nuzzled between her soft flesh. "So no ones _ever _touched you…" His voice was reduced to a low pleasant rumble that racked Reikas body with shivers. "No one but me…" He mumbled as he kissed the side of her breast and shifted himself lower. His thumb still gently massaging the bud, not enough to make her finish but to keep her squirming for him. He nuzzled her hip and inhaled deeply.

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the scent of her arousal. He didn't know why, but the thought of him being her first (and last) made him want to do everything, almost painfully, slow. Made him want her to remember everything he did to her, all the pleasure he caused her. That way she could never find completion with any other. Not like he was planning on letting anyone touch what he had dubbed as his. (Even if he hadn't admitted that - even to himself.)

Never before did he care about anything but finishing during sex. Of course he'd make sure his partner reached her peak but he didn't care if it was a quickie. Moving his thumb and slowly starting to please her again he glanced up at her with a smirk on his face. "So I suppose no ones done this…"

Reika glanced down at him with a confused look. Before she could ask him what the hell he was doing he dove down and swiped his tongue over the throbbing sex. Arching off the bed slightly she let out a strangled moan. Smirking in satisfaction his fingers continued their slow pace as he sucked, nipped and licked at the bud. After he felt her body tightening around his fingers he sat up and licked his lips. He thrust his fingers in deeper and groaned at the thought of just taking her. Reikas hands gripped the sheets below her and with one glance at the evil man doing such wonderful things to her she let out silent scream. Her body was tormented with small bouts of pleasure.

Kenpachi felt her body squeeze his fingers and more warmth spread over them. He watched her with half lidded eyes as he slowed his fingers in and out of her. Bringing her slowly down from the land of _'oh hell that's good'_ in which she still resided. Finally he drew his fingers from her body and rubbed them together looking at them in slight fascination. His tongue darted out and did a quick job of cleaning them before climbing back on top of her.

"So…still alive?" He whispered cockily as he hovered over her face. His loins throbbed as he tried his best to ignore his need for the moment. Reika nodded dumbly to his question, her eyes still closed and her breath still trying to return to normal.

She had touched herself before but never had it ever felt like _that_. Slowly she opened her eyes to come face to face with the brute peering down haughtily at her. As if finally realizing what had just happened her face turned beet red and her eyes widened the size of saucers. Groaning she turned refusing to meet his grinning eyes. "Oh hell…fuck me." She mumbled then instantly regretting her choice of words.

"Oh, I plan too." Kenpachi whispered with a devilish smirk as he took her lips in a breath stealing kiss. He pulled back and hissed as he rubbed himself against her. Cursing lightly he stood up and discarded of his remaining clothing.

He smirked cockily when he saw Reika gulp and look away from his naked form. He had every right to be smug about his size. Kenpachi was a_ big _man, and his length was certainly in proportion with the rest of his_ large, thick _body. He climbed back on top of her and smirked. He grunted lowly as he positioned himself and lightly rubbed the head of his shaft on her folds. "Scared?" He asked teasingly into her ear.

She whipped her head sideways and glared at him. "Pift! Who'd be scared of you!" Her body trembling with both a tad bit of fear and anticipation. Slowly he slipped the tip into her. Reika whined lightly biting the inside of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to look at the man above her. Shrieking in alarm she accidentally shifted, roughly shoving his rather thick piece into her. Freezing with her mouth open in slight pain Kenpachi groaned. Her arms were gripping around his neck and her body was snug against his.

"What…the..fuck…" He spoke between pants trying to calm himself. He was fully sheathed into her and she was incredibly tight and warm. "Did you…do that for?" He kept still knowing she was probably feeling not only uncomfortable but probably pain.

Reika suddenly dropped to the bed completely forgetting about the pain in her nether regions. "Ekk! GET IT Kenpachi!" She said burying her face in his chest. He turned his head and groaned in annoyance.

"No...fucking way!" He hissed reaching out quickly with one hand and snatching the black fluttering butterfly. He didn't bother listening to its message. He squeezed it in his fist until a light cracking sound was heard, and when he opened his hand black dust fizzled away. 'Shit, those fuckers are gonna send someone…' He looked down at his _almost _lover. (Does it count as _almost _if he's _in_ but hasn't _done_ anything yet? Haha)

Reika looked up and sighed when she notice the evil bug gone. Forgetting completely about her current _predicament_ she tried to move out from under the big male. Only to cause Kenpachi to moan into her neck in pleasure. "Oh…yeah…" She mumbled sheepishly. Glaring lightly down at her he figured she was adjusted enough. Pulling out fully he quickly plunged back into her, he wasted no time setting a hard fast pace.

Hissing through her teeth her back left the bed, it was odd - the stinging sensation was still there but it was dulling to the feel of him moving in her. He moved his hands to her thighs and directed her legs to wrap around his waist. Her head fell back onto the bed with a moan as he thrust into her. Suddenly feeling even fuller and more pleasure with the simple angle change.

"Fuck…" Kenpachi hissed into her neck as he pounded into her. His one hand held her hip tightly, no doubt it'd leave bruises. The other was holding him up with his elbow leaning on the bed. Listening to the sweet sounds that poured out of her pretty lips made him groan and snap his hips faster. His breath coming out in pants against her neck.

"Kenpa…" His name was cut of by a deep moan of pleasure. Her hips lifted on their own trying to meet with him every time he pushed into her. A familiar feeling was building up in her body. Without warning her body arched off the bed and a gasping like moan trickled from her mouth.

Kenpachi bit into her neck as her body tightened amazingly around his length. Keeping the same pace he shivered at the tiny whimpers that dripped out of his lovers throat. With only a few quick deep thrust into her, he groaned loudly spilling himself in her.

Kenpachi stayed in his spot above her, still buried in her, and with his face hidden in her neck. Reika panted with her eyes closed and her head limply laying on the pillow behind it. She sluggishly rubbed her hand on the back of his head and sighed pleasantly. "We…can…do that….again right?" She asked through deep breaths.

Kenpachi chuckled and gave her neck a lazy kiss. "Oh, I plan too…" He mumbled against her skin. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pulled out of her with a grunt and fell onto the bed beside her. Reika glanced over at the big male as he sprawled himself on her bed. Suddenly feeling very naked and also very _used, _she grabbed the edge of her blanket and pulled it over her body. Biting her lip she tried to get all of her emotions and thoughts back in order.

Kenpachi stretched and folded his hands behind his head. Perfectly comfortable in all his naked glory. He caught the woman shifting out of the corner of his eye and silently watched her. He had a slight tug in the back of his chest at the distressed look on her face. Though he wasn't sure, he figured he had an idea of the thoughts running through her head. He wondered if he could go into that peaceful zone he went into before with her. 'She's awake this time though.' He reasoned in his own mind. But he wanted it, selfishly he wanted all of it.

Grunting he turned to his side facing her. "Rei…" He mumbled causing her to look at him with lost innocent like eyes. Briefly he wondered how someone who has been through what she had (or at least what he had been told she'd been through) and still have those eyes. They weren't the eyes of the normal saucy Rei that he butted heads with, she was confused and from the looks of it hurt in some way. "What the fuck." He mumbled to himself, shrugging and reaching out wrapping his large arm around her.

Before she could complain or protest he pulled her to him and molded her body against his own. With surprisingly nimble hands he removed the covers from her and laid them over both their bodies. After a few grunts and hmms he settled with her head laying on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her holding her in place. His other hand idly playing with her fingers that laid sprawled on his chest.

Reika peeked up at his face to find his eyes closed and his face relaxed. She glanced down at his big fingers, which flicked and caressed her own playfully. She tried to hold back the tiny smile that wormed its way onto her lips. "I'm not your fucking teddy bear, ya know."

She nearly purred as he chuckled and the sounds vibrated through her ear pleasantly. "Ya fucking are now." He said in teasing tone, only tightening his hold on her. Shaking her head lightly, she ignored the dull throbbing between her legs in favor of letting her eyes close for a much needed nap.

* * *

_**-gulps-  
I will be hiding from my computer now...  
And just a little note...  
I joked about threesome with Renji/Reika/Kenpachi...  
THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I COULD WRITE THAT!!  
My heart wouldn't be able to take the stress when I'd have to post it haha!  
Thank you for reviews...  
I seem to be getting Minions & I didn't even put an ad out for them...  
THANK YOU SweetYuya... For reading & helping me fix some wording!  
YOU ROCKS!!**_

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

_**OOOOO I think I still made it!  
****It's 11:42 PM here!  
THE 9**__**th**__** of June!****  
IT IS angil BIRFDAY!!  
****DUN DUN DUN!!  
****NOW ALL MUST BOW DOWN TO HER!!****  
But then ya gots to go back to bowing to me! Gots it!! Hehe  
Happy birfday!!  
**_On another note:  
Thank you for the reviews.  
-blushes and hides behind her minion-  
I ish glad you liked the last chapter!!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Renji huffed and kicked the dirt in the road below him. Out of all the people he had to compete against it had to be a Captain. Not just any Captain but KENPACHI! The crazy killer captain. Renji sighed as he headed to work, he was shit out of luck. Thankfully he wasn't _in love_ with Reika, but he very well could have been. He walked into the 6th division offices and embarrassingly enough right into his captains chest.

Byakuya looked down with a disapproving stare. "We are summoned by Commander Yamamoto again." The rule abiding captain walked past his Lieutenant. "I would hope you will not walk into his person." Renji rolled his eyes and followed after his captain.

The two arrived at the Commanders office within minutes. Thirty minutes later the room was still deadly quiet. Nearly fainting from holding back laughter Renji looked around the room. He couldn't believe Reika decided not to show up.

"Where is the woman?" Yamamoto asked in slight irritation. "We are discussing her _fate _and she doesn't feel the need to show up on time?" The old man didn't know if she was extremely stupid, extremely uncaring or if she had enough confidence that they weren't going to kill her.

Hitsugaya sighed from his position against the wall, 'this woman is too much like Matsumoto. Though I should take it as a blessing that at least she doesn't come late to meetings with the General.'

**:**

There was that pounding noise again. That evil sound of a hand banging on a wooden door. "_'_ake it go way!" She mumbled into his shoulder in annoyance. Kenpachi pressed her one ear to his body and covered the other with his hand.

"Just ignore it." He mumbled back, not even bothering to open his eyes. Reika tried her best to ignore the noise but even through his thick hand she heard the mind shattering banging.

Sitting up sharply she sent a glare to the doorway, as if it would warn the knocker of their impending doom. Kenpachi peeked out watching her with a smirk on his face. The covers fell from her body leaving her top bare and that was always a nice view to wake up to. The banging continued and Reika threw the blankets off of her and went stalking towards the door. Apparently she had completely forgotten her state of nakedness. Growling at the thought of their _guest_ seeing her body he threw on his pants and grabbed the sheet.

As Reika reached the door and grabbed to throw it open. Kenpachi wrapped the sheet around her body. The door opened and the poor soul who had the misfortune of waking the two nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head. The sight sure wasn't what the rookie had planned to see.

Reikas hand was on her hip, the sheet wrapped around her was being held there by Kenpachis arms. His chin resting on the top of her head and they both were glaring daggers at the unwelcome guest. "I am going to kill you!" Reika growled out, finally popping her arms out of the sheet and holding it herself. Happy she was covered Kenpachi backed up, swatted her ass and turned to go back to the room. Reika squealed and shot a glare back at the big oaf.

"We will be at the meeting in a few." Kenpachi said absentmindedly with a wave of his hand. He was still in his happy state of being laid, he really didn't feel the need to bitch out this bothersome messenger.

Reika glanced from the messenger back to her pervert harasser. "Huh?" She said smartly before thinking. Suddenly she remembered the butterfly and the message. "Oh, fuck me…"

"Mmm, didn't get enough yet, Rei." Kenpachi purred from the other room. Reika rolled her eyes, blushed, and slammed the door in the messengers face. She stomped into the room intending to growl out the male. But the second she entered the room a fully dressed captain appeared in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her. He slid his hands down her back and gently squeezed her behind. "I'll work on satisfying you when we get back." He smirked and gave her ass a good squeeze then walked out of the room.

Reika stood blushing and pouting. 'That…that….' Her hand clenched against the sheet. "STUPID BRUTE!!" She slammed the door hearing the manic laughter from the living room.

**:**

Reika walked beside the big captain trying in vain to ignore his presence. Even if she did manage to block him out, _he _didn't seem to want to be ignored. Kenpachi lifted his arm and laid it across her shoulder. With a roll of her shoulders and a huff she knocked it off. He only gave her a cocky smirk he leaned down to be level with her ear. He was feeling especially playful today.

"Then I'll leave it here…" He mumbled as he groped her ass. She froze mid-step and he looked down at her with a tilt of his head. There was a furious look on her face but he didn't miss the blush that accompanied it. She mumbled something but he didn't quite hear it. Leaning in he tried to catch what she said.

The moment that he moved closer she tilted her head and opened her mouth. Within seconds she snapped her teeth down into his neck. Kenpachi would have screamed if he was any other person. Yet, her teeth sinking into his flesh only made him groan. He pulled her closer and hissed when she bit down harder. With a grumbled she finally detached her teeth and frowned. That hadn't work out as planned. Licking his lips he quickly pressed them onto her own.

With almost impatient desire running through his veins he pinned her against the closest wall. Reika moaned in his mouth and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She was getting use to this, and liking it, not that she'd let anyone in on that little secret. She felt Kenpachi attempt to lift her legs to wrap them around his waist. The slightly uncomfortable feeling between her legs from the night before reminded her where they were.

Shaking her head she pulled away with a gasp, "wait…" She said breathlessly. Kenpachi ignored her and his lips traveled down her neck. If he couldn't kiss her lips he'd just kiss her everywhere else. Gritting her teeth and trying to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head she dug her nails into his shoulders. "We…have to get to the meeting…" She mumbled. Just as Kenpachi was about to say 'fuck the meeting' another voice agreed with her.

"Yes, you do." Groaning Kenpachi turned and glared at the black haired captain. "You are already extremely late." Byakuya had an annoyed stare pointed at the two.

Seeing the brute was distracted Reika pushed him off of her. Huffing and dusting imaginary dirt from her clothes she glared at them both. Without a single word she turned her head up and walked away from them. Kenpachi didn't even spare the other captain another look as he stumbled after his new lover.

"Reikaaaa" He whined chasing after her. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior of the 11th division captain. Sighing he slowly walked after the two.

**:**

Reika felt her eyebrows frown. The old man before her had been bitching ever since she arrived there, twenty minutes ago. She glanced at Kenpachi and glared. 'It's all his fault…'

Yamamoto finally finished his rant on her lateness, which she didn't hear much of. "Now, would you like to give me a reason for your lack of presence?" Reika heard that loud and clear. Her eyes grew wide for a second before she schooled her features. There was no way in hell she was going to tell this old man about the brute _taken _her. When he got no answer from the woman he glanced at Kenpachi. Reika knew that the pervert had no problem voicing his activities to the world.

Kenpachi smirked opening his mouth to explain when he caught Reikas glare. Frowning the big male didn't like that glare. It promised many, many, lonely nights. And after last night he sure as hell didn't want to go back to being sexless. "She wasn't feeling good. I told her to take a nap." He said with a roll of his eyes. Reika sighed in relief before looking back at the rest of the people in the room.

The commander didn't really believe them but it didn't matter. He had more pressing matters to attend too. "Arakaki Reika, I have decided your fate." The scarred woman felt her back straighten. She was ready to bolt if he even thought to sentence her to death. Kenpachi was just as stiff, though he hid it considerably well. "At the end of the week you will begin the proper training at the academy."

Soi was there and grumbled lowly, but didn't protest like she wanted too. The old man continued. "I was informed of your skills and also of your _faults._" He eyed the woman before him looking for any reaction. He didn't receive one and in all honestly she looked bored. "However, the good far out weighed the bad. I've been assured that with proper training you will be a valued assist to the ranks."

Reika was rather speechless. Looking at the old man with a suspicious look. "What's the catch? I mean besides that either way I'm on lock down." She saw the confused look in the mans eyes and sighed. "If I join you I'm stuck here, if I don't you kill me. Either way I lose what I value most, my freedom." Her hands felt clammy and her mind felt fuzzy. Really she wanted to curl in a ball and cry for a few hours. But crying would do no good for her. "Though being alive is always better than being dead." She mumbled disheartened, sounded as if she wasn't sure that _that_ was true. Taking a deep breath she ignored everything. "Is that all, sir?" The old male nodded and Reika turned to leave. Before she reached the outside the commander said one last thing that nearly made her growl.

"I would hope that you will get better _control _over things, Arakaki." She didn't even glance back but continued her steps towards the outside world. Yamamoto watched her leave with his mind running on over drive. Hitsugaya had informed him of the _oddness_ of the girls actions. Then he confirmed it with both Byakuya and Renji. Though all said they didn't really understand the change the girl went through, the commander had a small idea of what was going on.

He had come to two conclusions, if they tried to kill the girl. One; she would be completely taken over by the _sword_ and the possibility of being able to kill her, at all, would decrease greatly_._ Or two; she would run and having someone such as her as their enemy would be quite troublesome. So he had decided, keeping her in the system would allow them to watch her closely and monitor her mental state.

'Fucking bastard doesn't know anything and acts all high and mighty.' Reikas steps were more like stomps. It seemed the captains were told to stay because Kenpachi did not follow her, or maybe even the perverse male knew she needed a few minutes to herself.

**:**

Minutes turned into hours and Reika found herself sitting on the roof of a tall building. Her eyes took in the city outside of the huge white wall. Could she make it? She bit her lip and rubbed her fingers over her scarred face, eyes locked on the _outside_ world. If she did make it would they follow her?

'Would he come after me?' She found herself wondering. "Probably not." She laughed at her own stupidity.

"Rei-chan!" Yachiru yelled happily bouncing over to her rooftop and plopping down next to her. "Whatchu doin?" The younger girl looked out to where Reikas eyes were gazing. When the scarred woman only gave her a sad smile Yachiru nodded and leaned back on her palms. "Ken-chan told me about the meeting…" The girl spoke, sounding much older than she looked. "I hope you start to like it here." The young girl peered over at the older one. "I wouldn't want to have to deal with Ken-chan if you disappeared one day."

Reika finally fully looked towards the girl, trying to read her face for lies. She found none and wasn't sure if it was happiness or fear that engulfed her mind. Looking back towards the distance. Pulling up one knee she settled her chin on it and sighed.

"I wouldn't have anywhere else to go anyway." She mumbled causing Yachiru to tackle her, propelling them both to go rolling off the rooftop. The young girl let out a loud _weeeeeee_ as Reika braced herself for ground impact. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

All eyes turned to the huge cloud of dust and dirt that puffed up into the sky. Some sped off to go investigate.

Reika just groaned trying to shake the dizziness from her head. She was thanking god she was already dead (technically) because that fall would have definitely killed her. Yachiru bounced on her stomach making her groan in pain again.

"Yachiru…" Reika sighed and tried to gently push the bouncing girl off. "I think you're breaking my insides…" The young girl froze and quickly scrambled off of her.

"Sorry Rei-chan. Are you okay?" Reika smirked and sat up. She was fine just in pain, if that made any sense. Suddenly the two girls were surrounded by unknown shinigami.

Plenty of whispers were heard. "Who's that?" ; "Why is the 11th Lieutenant with her?" ; "Wait the little one is the lieutenant!" And so on. Reika just rolled her eyes and tried to stand on her wobbling legs. Right before she fell one of the surrounding men grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Yachiru glared at the man who was now trying to discreetly feel her 'mother' up. Reika shook her head and tried to push the man away. But her head seemed to have whacked the ground when the two had fallen from the roof. Her vision was bury and her sense of balance completely thrown off.

"I'll take you somewhere you can lay down." The leeching male smirked as his eyes traveled down her shirt. Reika growled and finally jammed her fist into the mans chin. He went flying backwards nearly taking her with him. Yachiru skipped over to her as she steadied herself against the wall. The group around them stared at the fallen man and went on the defensive.

"Rei-chan, we should go find Ken-chan." The smaller girl took the taller ones hand. "He is probably lost looking for us." Reika continued to try to clear her vision as the pink headed girl pulled her along the road.

"That sounds like a good idea." Reika mumbled briefly glancing back at the shinigami who were following the two. Closing her eyes and turning forward again she allowed the little pink haired candy lover take her wherever she wanted.

* * *

_**Pretty uneventful huh?  
****Sorry…haha****  
Reika is on LOCK DOWN!!  
Kenpachi is happy he got some sweet ass…  
Yachiru is not always the naïve little girl we all know & love…  
And random Shinigami perv got an upper cut…  
I think it's pretty okay hahah!  
Thank you again SweetYuya for helping me with my horrid spelling errors of DOOM!**_

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Updates are slower than normal...  
I blame my minion, **_SweetYuya_**!!  
(giggles)  
She has become addicted to my story **My Sanity** and demanded more chapters...  
And being the ever **Great-all powerful-Master** that I am...  
I had to write more of **Kei & Kyo** insanity!  
Check it out if you want some pointless/plotless humor.

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Kenpachi felt his mood shift slightly. It was still in his happy, just got laid, place yet he could feel the frown forming on his face. The Commander was not earning brownie points with the rude way he was talking to Reika. Kenpachi could almost feel the growl that threatened to spill from his mouth, but he managed to hold it down. He didn't like anyone talking down to _his _Reika. The big male could see the distress running through her body. Even though no one else seemed to notice her current state.

Crossing his arms over his chest he lightly sucked his teeth in annoyance. When she turned and stomped from the room he was about to do that same. Maybe with a little less stomp, but the Generals voice stopped him in his tracks. "We will now commence the Captains meeting." Groaning he stepped back into his spot. He just wanted to go after Reika, and bother her till she was back to her normal snappy self. He couldn't shake the unyielding urge to be near her. Never have felt such feelings before he was having trouble controlling it. He decided to just stare up at the Commander, looking all-around bored with the mans words. Hoping no one noticed the inner confusion he was experiencing.

Kenpachi's emotions were still running wild even towards the end of the meeting. He only knew two thing for sure. One was he wanted to _play_ with Reika again, and the other was that he did not like the idea of her _not_ being there. He tried to chalk it up to him enjoy fucking her and pushing her buttons till she blushed, screaming at him. Yet, Kenpachi wasn't as 'stupid' as other may have believed. He knew there was something else there. Something telling him that even if she refused to have sex with him, and even if she asked him to stop picking on her, he'd still want her there. He'd still want her within arms reach and away from any other male. Sighing he tried to keep his mind from overloading by forcing to tune out his _relationship _problems and listening to the Commander.

After about an hour of useless updates on pointless things, the General cleared his throat. "I would like you to keep an eye on the Arakaki woman." The old mans eyes locked on Kenpachi.

The big male huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked, "I'd be doing that if ya asked or not." Captain Yamamoto frowned at him.

"I have a suspicion that she may cause some problems if she does not learn to keep some things in check."

Kenpachi glared at the other man. "Rei has plenty of control over things." The elder was getting annoyed with the big Captains back talk.

"Just do as you are told, Captain." Growling Kenpachi willed himself to contain his temper. He would watch over Reika, but it had nothing to do with the old bastards request. Realizing that was the closest answer he was going to get, the Commander dismissed the meeting.

**:**

It had been hours since the meeting and Kenpachi was slowly getting more pissed off. 'I've been all over the fucking Seireitei. Where is that damn woman!' He sped up some steps and rounded a corner. He had been avoiding anyone and everyone, just wanting to find Reika. Stopping he let out a loud roar of frustration. Some bystanders glanced at him before hurrying away from the mad man. He shook his head trying to clear out the cobwebs. 'What the hell am I doing?' He silently scolded himself. Suddenly there was a muffled bang and everyone around him turned towards the sound. Deciding to go with the flow he looked and saw a huge mushroom of dirt puff into the air. With a smirk he flashed of towards it, only his little Reika would cause such a commotion. He didn't know what had made him think it was her, but he had a gut feeling and when you lack a sense of direction, gut feelings were your best bet.

Only a few moments passed and he came upon the site. There in front of him were two shinigami one nursing an already forming bruise on his chin. The other trying in vain not to laugh at the first. "What happened here?" Kenpachi asked with a annoyed groan. No Reika was in sight.

The bruised man huffed out in anger. "Stupid bitch hit me." His friend continued to laugh behind his hand. "She wasn't even that fucking hot. Big ugly scar across her…" Kenpachi saw red. The other bruised, stupid, big mouthed shinigami saw brown.

"Shut the **fuck **up!" The furious Captain growled as he held the other by the hair. The smaller mans face shoved firmly into the dirt road and Kenpachi's knee digging into his back. 'Just a little more weight, just a little bit more pressure.' He thought as a sick smirk formed on his lips. "I could break your spine…" The man below him stiffened and his friend didn't dare move from his spot. Leaning down the larger male hissed into the others ear. "Never touch what's mine, never think of trying to take what's mine and don't you ever…" His grip tightened on the other hair, nearly ripping it from his scalp. "Don't you ever talk about _my _woman that way again."

Kenpachi could almost bathe in the fear that poured from the two men before him. Licking his lips he thought about just killing the one under him now. He hadn't killed anyone in a long time. Just as he was about to put the needed pressure to snap the others spine a voice froze him in his movements.

"Idiotic brute…" His eyes snapped to the voice and he could have swore he felt his entire body relax. Reika stood not far from him, her shoulder and head leaning against the wall.

Yachiru stood smiling in front of her, holding onto her hand tightly. "I found her Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi stood, completely forgetting about the man he was about to kill. "Hmm, so you did." He took the needed steps to put him in front of the two. He looked down at Reika and with a slight frown reached out, tenderly brushing his fingers against the back of her head. She hissed at the contact and he growled. "What happened." He demanded referring to the bump growing on the back of her head.

Reika let her eyes slide shut as she tried to will away the pain. "We fell off the roof." Kenpachi let out a roaring laugh causing Reika to grimace. "My head hurts." She pouted and his lips slammed shut.

The bulky man looked down at the bubbly pink headed girl. "You didn't take her to the sissy bitches?" He asked using the not so kind nickname for the 4th division.

"I was taking her there but…" Yachiru looked up at Reika and frowned. Kenpachi looked at back up at Reika as the smaller one continued. "Rei-chan felt a menacing energy from back here, so we came to investigate!" The little one piped happily. Kenpachi grinned as he peered down at Reika.

"So you missed me that much, huh?" He nearly purred at the pleasure of it all. Here he had been running all over looking for her and _she _had come and found him.

Reika rolled her eyes, only to regret it when pain shot through her skull. Her voice was hushed, as if she spoke too loud her mind would explode. "I just thought it would be bad to have you running around killing people off just because they groped me is all."

Suddenly his eye narrowed dangerously. "He did what?" Reika gulped at the killing aura that surrounded the man before her. She pushed herself off of the wall, ready to sprint away. Basic instincts were kicking in, it was hard to rid yourself of them when you lived on the street like she had. Before she could take off his large hand encircled her upper arm. "Where?"

Reika glanced from his oversized hand gripping her arm to his face. "Excuse me?" She asked with a hiss, her defenses skyrocketing. Playing frightened little bird was not going to get her out of the cats claws. She tried to rip her arm free but it was no use, every sharp movement she made sent a splitting pain through her head.

Kenpachi pulled her close, his nose brushing against hers. "Where did _he touch_?" He growled in anger, not _really _angry at her. But he still wasn't totally conscious of his actions when Reika was involved. Yachiru tightened her hold on Reika's hand. The younger girl didn't want her 'parents' to fight, and she had never seen Kenpachi act in such a way.

"Why would that be of any concern to you?" Reika argued back leaning further into his face. Rebelling eyes glaring back at him.

Kenpachi didn't miss a beat, he didn't even seem to think of what he was saying. "Because you are _mine_!" He yelled back as if it was the stupidest question in the world. Why was it his concern - because he had claimed her. No one had a right to touch her, unless he said so, and he wasn't really the type to share.

Reika froze, her eyes popping open as wide as possible. She could almost _feel_ the possessiveness and bare truth in his words. The weight of such fierce conviction nearly brought her to her knees. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was telling her not to rebut his claim. And for once in her life Reika found herself listening to her common sense.

Yachiru stood below just looking back and forth between the two fuming adults. "Ken-chan, he tried to touch Rei-chan but she pushed him away." Kenpachi didn't show any signs of listening to her as his stare still bore a hole into Reika. "Then she almost fell again and he grabbed her, so she punched him in the jaw." Yachiru held onto Reika's hand with both of her tiny ones.

Kenpachi glanced down at the smaller girl before looking back at Reika. "Is that true, Rei?" The woman before him could only nod dumbly to his questioning. Kenpachi released the older woman's arm and ruffed Yachiru's hair. His free hand rose and his knuckles gently caressed Reika's cheek. "Good girl…" He muttered, not really specifying which girl he was talking too.

Kenpachi didn't even voice his thoughts as he scooped Reika up into his arms. She bit her lip and leaned into him. Her head still hurt like hell and she could feel her eyelids slowly closing over her eyes. Yachiru jumped onto her Captains back and peeked over his shoulder at Reika.

"Are we taking her to the medical wing?" She asked concerned for the other girls health. Kenpachi nodded, the bells in his hair giving off a low jingle.

"Just to pick up some pills for her head." He said as he rushed off. "She just needs sleep." He muttered as he felt Reika curl up into his chest.

The woman allowed herself to fall asleep. 'When I wake up…' She thought as her mind went hazy. 'When I wake up I'll figure out why my heart nearly left my chest at his words…'

**:**

Reika groaned as she felt herself waking up. She wanted to sleep more, needed to sleep more. Her head was pounding and she wanted drugs. Anything to make the pain subside. She tried to sit up but she soon realized that _that_ was quite impossible. There was something laying on her, it was cuddled to her chest and it was warm. Her lids fluttered opened as she peeked down half expecting Kenpachi to have his face buried within her mounds. She was slightly shocked when her nose brushed over pink hair. Shifting slightly her blurred vision soon revealed Yachiru snuggled up to her. The smaller girls tiny hands clutching at the front of Reika's shirt and her pink covered head using her breast as a pillow.

"She was worried." Came the thick voice of the male who sat in his pillow pile on the other side of the room. Reika glanced over in the darkness and her eyes landed on him. Her breath caught in her throat and her grip around the girl attached to her tightened.

Kenpachi sat on his mini pillow throne beside a large opened window. His hair was down and relaxed laying against his shoulders. His normal Captains uniform was no where in sight but was replaced with something more pleasing to the eye. Well, at least more pleasing to Reika's eyes. He had on a pair of loose fitting pants, that hung low on his hips. Much to Reika's delight, the only thing covering his well built top half was a few white bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Laying over his shoulders was a light brown, almost copper, haori to keep him from getting too cold. His gazed flickered to the two girls before back out the window.

"The little brat clung to you like a life line when I put you in bed." Reika glanced down at Yachiru, before smiling a soft smile and gently beginning to pet her hair. Kenpachi watched from the corner of his eye as Reika shifted and settled back into bed. She held the younger girl close to her as she curled her slightly larger body protectively around her. Kenpachi grunted, as he stood he picked something up and made his way to the bedside. "Take this before going back to bed." Reika looked up and saw two tiny pills in his big paw.

Reaching up she plucked them from his hand, popping them into her mouth. She took the glass he held out to her and downed the two pills. Not bothering to ask what they were she cuddled back into the bed next to Yachiru. Kenpachi took a seat on the bed behind Reika. "Does it hurt much?" He mumbled low enough that if she had already fallen asleep he wouldn't wake her.

"It's mostly a dull ache now." She said with a yawn not bothering to open her eyes. Hmphing at her he shuffled closer. He turned his eyes away from her and lifted his hand to her head. He felt her body tense under his touch but he ignored it as he began gently running his finger through her hair. Soon her muscles loosened and she sighed in pleasure. Her mind slowly shut down as she fell into darkness.

**:**

Reika stood in front of nothingness. Behind her the lush green of a flourishing forest. Gulping she looked back towards the darkness. "_**Why hello my treasure.**_" Came the smooth unsettling voice. "_**I am not happy, Reika.**_" She took a sharp intake when pure white eyes glared at her from the darkness. One would think it was hard to glare when there was no pupil but this _thing_ pulled it off fabulously.

"Why…" Her voice was meek, it was like she was still that little girl from all those years ago. "Why would…"

"_**I don't believe I told you to speak, child.**_" The voice chuckled cruelly. A bony white hand shot out of the darkness. "_**Why does that beast call you his?**_" The tips of the hands longest finger brushed against her nose. "_**Why do you always stand so far off? Do you fear me?**_" The hand slowly pulled itself back into the darkness. "_**Do you think I am unable to come out there and drag you in?**_"

The _things_ words caused Reika to take a step backwards. '_It _never came out of the darkness, _it _can't come out of the darkness.' She thought franticly, the voice crackled madly.

"_**Oh, you poor precious misguided creature.**_" She could of sworn she saw pity in those white eyes, but it flashed by so quick she wasn't sure. "_**I allow you control because you've kept me entertained…**_" Reika took another step backwards as she noticed the eyes getting closer and closer to her. "_**I allow you to ignore me because you've soaked my blade in blood…**_" She felt her body begin to trembled at the snow white foot stepped out from the darkness. "_**I allow you to use my power because you're so pitiful, pet…**_" She felt her mind scream for her to run, yet her feet stayed froze in place. Her eyes never leaving the sight of the _thing _before her. Her bottom lip trembled as a cold fingers brushed down her cheek. "_**It seems I have allow you too much freedom.**_"

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN!!_  
Kenny is Love...  
(That's all I have to say for this chapter..)  
I _DEMAND _you check out SweetYuya's stories.  
((She has a vampire story now too -drools-))  
I _COMMAND _you to check out Angil's stories.  
((Red & Ella are getting married soon!! -squeee-))  
**_Wanted to thank you...  
**SweetYuya**_, **angil**, _**DarkSandHanyou28**_, **Fallon McGowen** & **_Godzilla2_**  
For taking the time to review the last chapter!!  
It makes me so happy!  
_-giggles madly-_

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Hehe, Sorry if I scared you all!!  
_-Hides and giggles-_  
As Always Thank You...  
**_SweetYuya_**, **angil**, **_DarkSandHanyou28_**, and **Fallon McGowen  
**For reviewing the last chappie!!  
**Well, off I go...**  
_-skips off to write a chapter for one of my other stories-_  
**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Yachiru was woken when the body she had been using as a pillow/bed began to shake uncontrollably. The young girls eyes flickered open as she rolled off of Reika. The little one sleepily glanced around the room. "Ken-chan?" Her tiny voice mumbled when she couldn't find her captain. A distressed filled mewl brought her attention back to the woman she had been sleeping on top of. "Rei-chan?" The girl whispered worriedly. Reaching out her tiny hand she brushed away the hair from Reika's face. The small hand froze and instantly felt her body wake up. Reika was cold…no cold wasn't the word, she was freezing. Yet there was a layer of sweat that covered her almost ghost white skin. Yachiru scampered off the bed and with hesitant steps took off to find Kenpachi.

**:**

Reika felt her body shiver even though she didn't particularly _feel _cold. She just felt, in her mind, that she should be. She couldn't move on her own, she couldn't see, but she could hear. She could hear the cracking under every step she took. Willing herself to not think of how much it sounded like she was stepping on a floor covered in old bones. The _creature_, as she now dubbed it, had its bony hand wrapped firmly around her right wrist. It pulled her into the darkness, and she couldn't will her body to struggle against it. She hated this darkness, it was cold and lonely.

The only plus it granted her was that she was no longer able to _see_ her captive. Though his image would be forever imprinted in her mind. Those white eyes, that ivory white skin that seemed to be stretched onto bones. That sick, twisted grin that was forever planted on his face. Hair a sickly white that lay down his back in dreadlocks, splotches of red littered over the once pure white surface. His previously white robe was tattered and torn. The ends of the sleeves and the rim of the bottom soaked in the same red substance. She refused to admit it was probably blood. The image of him, standing before her, the thought of him outside of his dark cavern was now a permanent vision in her thoughts. To haunt her every nightmare and destroy her every dream. That was if she ever woke up, to fall asleep again.

"_**Now, now it is rude to think such things, Reika.**_" The creature chuckled in sick amusement. Her blank eyes merely stared into the darkness. His clammy hand tightened on her wrist when he received no reaction.

How she wished it was the large warm hand of a certain captain. She never thought she'd actually admit to _wanting _the perverse brute near by. But she couldn't help but want to hear his teasing voice, or feel his violating touches. The _creature_ stopped, causing her to stop behind him, almost smacking into his back. Its hand tightening almost enough to crush the bone in her wrist. Suddenly the white eyes that were previously pointed forwards turned glaring at her. "_**Do not think of **_**him**_** in my domain.**_" The creature said with a hiss, only to again receive no reaction.

Reika whimpered lightly under her breath when she felt as if her wrist would snap in half. The only thing to leave her mouth was a simple word, the one thing she could think of that would stop this pain. "_Kenpachi_…" She let out a ear shattering scream as the _creature_ squeezed its hold one last time. The only sound that seemed to outweigh the piercing scream was the sounds of her bones crushing and snapping under his pressure.

**:**

Yachiru had found Kenpachi in a small tavern not far from his home. He was picking up food and some drinks for the night. The young girl dashed to the big man and began pulling him from the establishment.

Kenpachi looked oddly down at the tiny being. "What is it?" He growled pulling them to a halt when he realized he was being hauled out of the place without his purchases. Yachiru looked panicked and he wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"It's Rei-chan." The single simple sentence had him picking the girl up and rushing from the place back towards his home. As he got closer and closer to his house a sudden wave of dread hit him like a ton of bricks. Something wasn't right, he could almost _feel_ this ominous haze surround his place of living. Stepping up his speed he rushed into the house and right to his bedroom where he knew Reika to be.

The sight before him worried him, but he didn't show it too much. Yachiru wiggled from his grasp and jumped onto the bed beside the other girl. "Ken-chan!" She said in a whiny worried voice. The big male stood by the bed looking down at the woman in his bed. She looked as if she was struggling to breathe, her face was even paler than before and her hands clenched as the sheet below her.

His body went rigid as another whimper left her lips. 'She's in pain.' He thought as he climbed upon the bed beside her. He was at a loss for what to do. Did he try to wake her? Did he hold her, tell her everything was okay, explain it was just a dream? He took another look at her and wondered if it really was _just_ a dream. With a unsteady hand he reached out to try to wake her, to try to calm her.

"_Kenpachi_…" The desperate plea left her lips and before he knew what he was doing he had scooped her up and held her firmly against his chest. Yachiru looked like she was about to burst into tears as she crawled closer to the two. Something about Reika wasn't right, something bad was happening to her and neither could pin point what it was.

The pink haired girls tears finally broke free when Reika let out a soul tearing scream. Kenpachi held her tighter trying to think of something to do, she wasn't waking up and something was hurting her. They both froze as they heard the telltale cracking of bone. Both looking down they saw the bruise forming on her wrist, it looked as if someone was gripping it and had shattered it.

He had to think quickly, this wasn't a normal nightmare. Something was harming her within her dream, inside of her mind. Her mind, a place he couldn't go, a place he couldn't protect her. Closing his eyes and blocking out the tiny murmurs of pain that fell from her throat. Suddenly his eye popped open, Yumichika had once told him to talk to Yachiru when she wouldn't wake from nightmares. So maybe he should just try talking to Reika. Frowning his brows he contemplated on what to talk about, normally he was being a complete pervert or they were arguing.

"Rei-chan…" Came the tiny voice of Yachiru as she lifted her hand and began to pet the other girls head. "It's okay." Kenpachi looked down at the teary eyed face of his Lieutenant. Grunting he leaned over and placed his mouth next to Reika's ear. With a small sigh he whispered something into her ear, praying that she'd 'hear' him and wake up. Whatever it was that was trying to take her he would never allow it.

**:**

Falling to her knees Reika tried in vain to pull her broken hand from the things grasp. She felt the bone like objects below her hand and her knees, but she couldn't find herself caring. She wanted to get away, she didn't want this creature to cause her any more injuries. Pain shot through her arm and it took everything in her not to break down in tears then and there. Biting her lip trying to focus on anything but the agonizing pain, she felt the thing pull at her. Silently demanding she stand. _It _was getting impatient, he wanted her to move and it was angry she had called out for _that _man.

"_Rei-chan…It's okay._"

Reika quickly shot her eyes around in the darkness. 'Yachiru, no she can't be here, please don't let her be in this hell.' She thought, praying to whatever fucked up 'upper life form' there might have been. Too keep the young bubbly girl away from this place. Her eyes snapping open she sighed, she felt warm. Finally her body felt like it had been surrounded in a thick, cozy blanket.

The creature growled in anger. "_**Don't even think about it!**_" He nearly yelled, only inches from her face. "_**You can't escape from here, Reika. This is where you **_**belong**_**!**_" His voice was harsh and seemed to surrounded her, trying to push the warmth she had gathered away.

"_I won't let you go, you are mine, Rei._" Came the calm yet cocky voice that seemed to send shivers through her body, yet relaxed her nerves at the same. She felt herself chuckling at the voice.

Shaking her head, resisting against the pull to her limp hand. "He is one cocky son of a bitch, isn't he?" Reika mumbled with a small smile on her face. 'I wanna go back, wanna go _home_…'

"_**Fuck!**_" With a roar of frustration the creature released her hand as if it was burning his skin. Her arm fell with a thump to the ground. She couldn't feel the pain but she knew in the back of her mind it was there. "_**I will bring you back here, Reika.**_" The creature appeared before her again, face only inched form her own. "_**Remember, Pet, he cannot claim you, because you already belong to me.**_" With a hiss, he stood and turned his back to her. The darkness around her slowly fizzled away, leaving her blank eyes to blink back the blinding light.

Kenpachi felt another wave of emotion he'd never experienced before. Relief, it flooded through his system as he stared down into dazed green eyes. Smirking he wiped the hair from her face. "Welcome back." He grumbled lowly. Swallowing dryly she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head. A gently shake by a tiny hand brought her eyes back to normal.

"Br…ute…" She mumbled, her voice laced in agonizing pain. Her skin was still clammy and her face as pale as ever.

Yachiru looked down at the bruised wrist and gently leaned over to see Reika's face. "You okay?" She whispered, the tears streaks still visible on her face. Reika turned to her and tried to smile but it seemed to be much more effort than she could handle at the moment.

Kenpachi carefully cradled the woman in his arms, delicately laying her injured hand on her stomach. Reika flinched and sucked in air but did not complain. Carefully shifting off the bed he stood and looked over at Yachiru. "Run over to the 4th and tell them I'm coming, I want Unohana there." The young girl nodded, wiped her face and took off to do as ordered. "Ready?" The big male asked as he looked down at Reika. She only gave a weak nod as her undamaged hand gripped any material of his shirt she could. Taking a deep breath he ran off in the same direction his Lieutenant had just taken.

The only thing on his mind was, that he needed to get Reika medical attention, and that he needed to make sure the Commander didn't find out about this little…_episode. _He wouldn't allow them to take her away, they would just lock her up. Or worse…they'd give her to that crazy science freak of a captain. Shuddering at the thought he held her tighter to his chest, he'd _never _let them take her.

**:**

Reika sat sideways, panting in pain, on the medical bed. Kenpachi sat beside her, with her body propped against his own. Unconsciously, he rubbed his free hand down her back soothingly. His other arm was wrapped around her middle, keeping her held against him protectively. Reika's right hand lay limply in her lap, throbbing slightly in pain. Her head fell heavily onto his chest and his rubbing hand made it's way to her head. His fingers lightly rubbed circles in her scalp, his lips laid barely there kisses to her head.

Unohana walked into the room, being pulled by a frantic Yachiru. The female captain stopped and took in the sight before her. She had never seen such a look on the male captains face, nor had she seen him be so gentle with anyone. Kenpachi's mouth and nose were buried in Reika's hair. His eye looked down at the woman in his arms in concern. He didn't even seem to notice the female captains entrance.

The healing Captain's eyes landed on the hand cradled in Reika's lap. Her eyes widened as she glided over to the two. Gently she lifted the hand, and Reika was surprised that the careful touch caused her no pain. Kenpachi growled at the healer as his arms around Reika tightened. He wasn't in a normal state of mind, all he knew was he didn't want anyone touching his Reika. When he noticed that the one touching her wasn't causing any harm he calmed down a bit, burying his face back into her hair.

Unohana ignored him in favor of checking Reika for other injuries. "What happened to her hand?" She asked as she walked over grabbing a damp rag. She came back and began wiping the cool towel across the hurt woman's face. Reika sighed and let her body relax. Her skin was still cold to the touch but it was slowly coming back to a normal temperature.

Kenpachi looked over at Yachiru who had climbed up onto the bed and sat beside them. "I was fighting her." He said simply, knowing the other woman wouldn't believe a word of it. Yet, hoping she wouldn't question further.

He was right, Unohana glanced at him with a look that told him she wasn't stupid. "You should be more careful when you spar then, Captain." Sighing she began the treatment on Reika's hand. "Personally, I'd like to see her join the ranks before you damage her beyond repair."

He only grunted and rolled his eyes in response causing Reika to let out a dry laugh. She was so tired, yet she refused to allow her eyes to close. Fear gripped her at the thought of coming in contact with _him_ again. Terrified that if she'd fall back into _his_ world, worried that even the brute wouldn't be able to pull her back out.

Unohana finished healing and wrapping the broken hand, silently laying it back into her lap. "I need to get the pills for the pain, wait here." She didn't wait for an answer as she glided from the room.

A slightly awkward silence threatened to take over the room, but Yachiru would have none of that. "Rei-chan?" The sickly woman looked over at the girl with a tired smile on her face. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Gulping, Reika nodded, she supposed that was the best way to describe her experience. "Yes, I was." She held out her unbound hand and ran her finger down the younger girls hair. "Did I scare you?" The pink hair flopped all over as Yachiru nodded. "Sorry." Reika moved her recently healed hand just in time as Yachiru jump over and latch onto her.

"Careful Yachiru!" Kenpachi chastised, but Reika only wrapped her arm around the smaller girl. Moments later The healer came back in and smiled again at the scene before her. After she watched the three for a minute or two she walked over to them. Giving them instructions on when to take the medicines and when Reika would be able to hold her sword again. She recommended they let it heal for at least a week before even attempting it. She might have healed the bones but that didn't mean that the damage wasn't still there.

**:**

As they walked back to his house Yachiru held onto the end of his loose captains cloak. Kenpachi held Reika limp in his arms as his mind raced. 'What is this?' He thought as the three walked in silence. He didn't understand his reactions towards her. He also wasn't sure what he felt about how he handled situations involving her. He knew he didn't feel for her like he did Yachiru. He supposed Yachiru was like a daughter, though he was no model father figure.

If Yachiru was daughter-like, then what was Reika to him. He knew he wanted her, wanted her body and wanted her beside him. Was it just lust? He lusted for her constantly, he knew that. He wanted her below him, squirming and whimpering for him to take her. She, in every way and form, was on his mind regularly since he had found her in the bar not long ago.

He wanted to protect her, wanted to have her all to himself. Was it possible he was in love? He glanced down at her tired features and he felt a warmth go from his heart, to his groin. He wanted her in so many ways it was hard to describe them all. Hell, he hardly even understood half of them himself.

'It's not love', he thought with a nod to confirm it, 'at least I don't think it is'. Truth was, in all actuality, Kenpachi Zaraki had no idea what he'd gotten into himself. Reika had total control over him, even if neither her nor him knew it. It would have made him furious to know. Though somewhere in the back of his mind he _did_ realize it. He realized that _this _might be the battle, the battle he was doomed to loose. But would it be really be such a bad thing to loose to this feeling?

* * *

Kenny is in DENIAL!  
But we still love him, right..._Right_..._**RIGHT**_!!  
**Damn right you better agree!**  
Again I'm pimping out Sweet's and angil's stories!  
**GO READ NOW!**  
**_SweetYuya's amazing-ness makes me drool and squee with happiness!_  
angil's awesomeness makes me giggle and meep with giddiness!**  
**_GO READ AND REVIEW THEM NOW!!_**

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Okay...Umm...Yeah...  
**_Erm… SMUTNESS ALERT!_**  
-walks away-

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"Sleep." Came the deep rumble from the man beside her. He was laying on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other wrapped around her. He pulled him towards him and ran his fingers through her hair. "Just sleep." He repeated in a dull tone. He had sent Yachiru off to do the normal 'duties' because the young girl had been poking and prodding Reika for hours. He just wanted her to rest some, she looked beat and he couldn't stand the vacant look in her eyes.

Reika allowed herself to be pulled flush against his body. It was well into the afternoon a full day after her 'attack', and sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. There was no way she was willingly going back to sleep. She knew Kenpachi was trying to help but it was not going to happen. At least not until her eyes refused to stay open on their own. She curled around him, trying to seek the comfort she so needed at the moment. She hated being this way, she loathed this sense of being lost. She wanted that feeling to go away, she wanted to be her normal cocky, sassy self.

Kenpachi glanced, from under his arm, at the woman in his bed. He wanted to growl out in frustration, another one of those troublesome emotions had popped up. Worry, he was actually_worried _over this woman. It was absurd, he is the most bloodthirsty of the Gotei 13! Covering his eyes again he buried all the unknown feelings and kept them hidden from even himself. Though his body didn't seem to enjoy that notion because without even realizing it he was turning. His larger frame situated above her, his lips only a breath away from hers. "If you wont sleep…I'll wear you out until you will." He grumbled as he closed the distance and devoured her mouth.

Reika felt her mind go blank as the big male took her lips. He received no shove, no grumbling, no hissy fits. He was granted nothing really, no reaction what-so-ever. Kenpachi pulled away with a frown, he looked down at her. He didn't like this at all, this wasn't the woman that made him burn from inside. Reika looked up at him with a blankness in her eyes that he soon realized he despised. Growling he roughly grabbed hold of her chin and laid his forehead on hers, glaring directly into her eyes.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you!" His voice wasn't raised but the annoyance was clear. He didn't really know how to handle such situations, never had he dealt with a woman who didn't respond to him. Then again, never had he wanted a woman to answer his kisses as much as he wanted her to. Reika blinked a few times but still said and did nothing. In a quickly rising heated anger he smashed his lips on hers. He could taste the blood from her split lip but it didn't stop him. A rumble of satisfaction fell into her mouth when she opened it allowing him to taste her. At least she was kissing him back, but the lack of fight from her was pissing him off more and more.

Reika _felt _him kissing her. She felt his hands rubbing her thigh and her side _gently_, despite the rough way he kissed her. The point was she felt him, something seemed to click in her mind. Her eyes slowly closed and her arms made their way around his neck. Her fingers entangling in his loose hair, holding the strands in a tight grasp. The pain in her wrist was forgotten, everything was forgotten. Everything but the male above her.

Kenpachi growled in approval when he felt her body lift off the bed and press against his. His arms encircling her body, pulling her tighter to him. Groaning when her body slowly rub up against him. Finally releasing her lips he kissed down her jaw line, before returning to lay a soft peck to her lips.

Reika felt her body enter complete relaxation as he hovered above her. Her hands ran down his chest and with a swift motion Kenpachi found himself on his back. Reika sat atop him, straddling his hips, her hands running down his already bare chest. He watched on with a slightly curious gaze. The woman ran her hands up and down the hard scarred surface of his chest. She felt a connection with him, with his scars. Battle wounds that would forever grace their bodies. Without much thought she leaned down, letting her lips fall onto his chest. For a moment she simply laid her head there, letting it rise and fall with his breathing. Nuzzling into the broad chest she sighed. She moved her head slightly she ran her wet tongue over his nipple. He gasped and she smirked at his reaction.

With her hands lazily rubbing his body, her tongue swiped out, running circles around the rising bud. Kenpachi let out a content sigh as he gently encouraged her by running his fingers through her hair. She grazed her teeth over the standing nub, lightly flicking it with her tongue. Another groan left the mans throat causing his hand to tighten its hold on her hair. Continuing her torture on his chest she experimentally ground her hips against his.

A throaty moan fell from his lips as his free hand shot down to still her movements. Though once it reached it's designation he found himself grinding back against her instead of stopping it. "Rei…" He breathed out, trying to regain control of his lower half. Reika felt the growing need between her legs, just as much as she felt his growing bulge between his.

Lifting her head she smiled up at him, sitting back she laid both her hands on his chest. Using it as her anchor she slowly rolled her hips, biting her lip at the delicious friction it caused. His other hand found her hip, fingers digging into her skin as he allowed her to have control, at least for now. His grip loosened and gently rubbed circles under her shirt, smoothly caressing her stomach.

As her body rubbed against his so seductively, his hands traveled up it. His fingers brushed the underside of her breast before pulling his hands free of her shirt. He sat up, still keeping her in his lap. His lips descended on her neck and went to work on molesting it.

"Clothes off…now." He growled stilling all her movements and roughly pulling her shirt over her head. Reika complied and pushed the already opened shirt off his shoulders. When her shirt was gone he wasted no time in taking the soft mounds into his big hands. Reika let out a low moan as he ran his kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and found their way to her already standing nipples. As he worked on lavishing the sensitive buds, his hands ran down the hem of her pants and tugged on them impatiently.

Chuckling softly Reika reached down and pulled his hands away. She leaned back and stopped him when he tried to follow. Loathing to lose the bodily contact he had become so fond of, he growled in disapproval. She gently pushed him to lay on his back as she quickly shuffled out of her remaining clothing. Kenpachi licked his lips as he took in every detail of her now nude form.

Blushing at the way he looked at her she kneeled over his body and ran her hand down it. When they came to the hem of his pants she hesitated for a moment before allowing her fingers to travel under. Her hand soon followed and quickly found its target. Kenpachi groaned and dug his head into the pillow behind it when her warm fingers wrapped around his thick length. He felt a shaky sigh leave him as she slowly stroked him. He watched her with lidded eyes as she wiggled down his body, coming to his hips she pulled his pants down. He lifted his hips, not only to help her remove the article of clothing but to try and get more delicious feeling from her hand.

When he was completely unclothed she began her slow torture again. He let his head fall back and his eyes close as he bathed in the sweet torment. Her thumb ran over the head of his shaft, wiping away a bead of pre. He lowly moaned out, and resisted the urge to just pin her down and take her.

Nervously she looked up at him only to find his eyes closed. Biting her lip she leaned down and quickly ran her tongue over the path her thumb had just taken. His eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat, yet Reika didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she did but decided to concentrate on her curiosity. Moving her hand she ran her tongue up the underside of his length causing a shiver and groan to run through Kenpachi's frame.

His hips tried to snap up when she took the head into her warm mouth. She fit as much into her mouth as she could, without choking herself. Her tongue running along the length as she slowly let her head rise and fall. Her hand following close behind, leaving Kenpachi's mind in a hazy lust state. His hand buried itself into her hair slowly guiding her movements. She moaned against his flesh when she looked up and saw the pure ecstasy on her lovers face.

He let her continue as his hand clenched and unclenched in her hair. No matter how much he enjoyed watching himself disappearing into her mouth, he wanted to be buried in her, in a completely different way. As if reading his thoughts she pulled back, releasing him with a low popping sound. Groaning at the loss of that wonderful heat he ran his hand down her face. Hooking his fingers under her chin he gently pulled her up onto him. Without words he leaned up and took her lips. His tongue not waiting for permission before it dove into her mouth and carved out every inch of the warm cavern.

As he kissed her, Reika straddled over his manhood. Teasingly she rubbed her sex over his length, earning a whiny growl from him. Chuckling she slowly pressed the head into her. Groaning in slight pain, she threw her head back. In a hasty movement she dropped herself onto him, crying out in pain.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi growled as he felt himself engulfed in her hot wetness. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her trembling body. He would have rolled his eyes at her stupidity were it not for all his willpower being used to stop from pounding into her. "Hush…" He mumbled soothingly into her ear before he kissed down her neck and sucked gently on her shoulder. "Shhh…" His hands rubbed down her bare back stopping to cup her ass. He shifted and groaned at the small movement.

Reika sucked in a breath but the pain was slowly subsiding. She knew he was doing everything in his power to stay still till she was ready but she was impatient. She wanted him to take her, to claim her, to prove that the creature was wrong. Kenpachi had her, not that _thing_. She pulled her body off of him slightly and fell again. Moaning out at the feeling she did it again, this time he rose to meet her.

After a few more slow shallow thrust, Kenpachi was pulling out until only the head of his length was in her and driving himself back into her. His moans were low, finding much more pleasure in listening to the sounds coming from his lover.

Reika moaned into his shoulder as he held onto her hips, helping her rise and fall on his manhood. He raised his hips to meet her, loving the whine of pleasure that filtered into his ears. Reika ran her nailed down his back causing him to groan out and pick up his speed. He quickly discovered a much more enjoyable sound as he thrust into her. The woman lowly chanted his name over and over as she felt herself nearing completion.

"Ken…Ken…Ken…" Her hips slammed down onto his, their once possibly thought out movements, reduced to mindless motions as they both seemed to beg for release. Her teeth clamped down on his shoulder as a wail of fulfillment and pleasure left her mouth.

Feeling her teeth bite into his skin, he hissed in pleasure, only too quickly follow his lover into a hazed filled orgasm. Burying himself deep within her as he spilt himself, with a low groan against her shoulder. They froze, both trying to not only regain their breath but to come back down from their foggy mindset.

Once they calmed down Kenpachi sat back a little and lazily kissed her. With a hiss, he pulled out of her and simply fell back into the bed. He kept his arms around her, holding her on his chest. Reika yelped when they fell backwards, glaring lightly up at him.

He just chuckled and squirmed down till he was comfortable with her atop him. Idly he rubbed his one hand up and down her back, while the other searched blindly for the covers. Reika reluctantly allowed her eyes to close, she didn't want to sleep but she was so tired. Grumbling as she settled herself on his big body she quietly cursed the brute for making her sleepy. Chuckling slightly he finally found the covers and pulled them over their bodies.

"Should have slept when I told ya too." He argued half heartedly, running his fingers through her hair. He peeked down when he got no response only to find her asleep on his chest. Sighing heavily he continued to pet her, he wouldn't sleep not when he was so 'not' worried about Reika. Hoping that her nap would come and go without incident.

* * *

Yeah...I don't really know either...  
-pets Reika-  
There...not so pissed at me now are you missy!  
**_Hope it was good for you all too!  
_As always go read SweetYuya & Angil...  
Edited: I forgot to thank me reviews -shakes head- Stupid WannaBe!!  
THANK YOU!!  
_My Anon'ies _**  
Temari's Angel **:** i(love)bleach  
_**My Normal Review'ies**_  
SweetYuya **:** angil **: **funkymunky5683 **: **DarkSandHanyou28

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Erm, it's been a while my friends!!  
You can all thank **SweetYuya **for reminding me to finish editing this chappie...  
_I kept forgetting...hehe :)_  
It didn't help that my bookmarks decided to delete **themselves **yesterday -sigh-  
_**Evil F'ers!!  
**_OO YESH!!  
It's early (but they wont be around on the right days sooo)  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **SWEETYUYA **& **SUPERCOPHUBBY**!  
Hope the _31st_ & _30th_ of July are the best of days!!

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Reika's eyes popped open only to close and a near purr leave her lips. A big rough hand ran soothingly up and down her spine. Unconsciously she curled closer to the owner of the hand, in an effort to get more of those lovely touches.

Kenpachi grunted as she buried herself into his side. "I don't think you can get much closer." His sleepy voice rumbled from beside her. She grumbled something unintelligible in return and kept herself snug at his side. Chuckling he waited for her to settle, once she did his hand went back to the gently petting. In all honestly, he was just happy that she had slept through the night. It seemed as though no night terrors plagued her…this time.

As it seemed the rest of the week passed without incident. Yet, Reika was pissed. No, pissed would have been a calm way to describe her mood. Grumbling she went about her room, gathering clothes and dressing herself. Kenpachi watched her from the comforts of her bed. He had an amused smirk on his face, that had Reika wanting to claw at him. "Bitchin' about it wont change anything." He stated, his voice full of almost visible amusement on his every word.

Reika turned to him, glaring with all her might. He only smirked more, the glare was pretty insignificant when she was shirtless. "It's all your fault to begin with!" She hissed, throwing a black tank on over her bareness. "I have to go to _school_. This is ridiculous. What are they to teach me? How to kill something, cause I'm sure I already know how to." She tried in vain to pull her long, hooded coat on, only to get frustrated with it and throw it across the room. She heard the big male lounging on her bed chuckling at her. Throwing him a pout she crossed her arms under her chest. "I don't deal well with people!" She muttered with a sigh. "This is going to be too much stress for my heart."

She took a seat on the edge of the bed, trying to will herself back to the hard ass attitude she had before. Which was rather difficult, seeing as Kenpachi had decided to use this time to molest her. Sitting up in the bed he came up behind her. Running his hands down her still bare arms, and around her stomach. "I know a way to relax you." He muttered into her neck, as his hands slipped under her shirt, attempting to travel upwards.

Reika felt her eyes roll as the brute caressed her. With a growl and a shove, she pushed his hands away. A ball of irritation swelled in her mind, she threw her hands to her head and yelled. Opening her eyes she saw her molester smirking at her behavior. With a deep breath she let her hands fall, "you're a beast you know." She said matter-of-factly. With a loud bark of laughter thanked her for the compliment. A huff was all she granted him, as she grabbed her coat and sword, leaving the apartment to head to the academy. "This is such bullshit."

**:**

'Ohhh, this should be fun.' Was the thought running through Reika's mind as she walked into the room filled with students. The sarcasm in her mind was enough to have her roll her eyes again. She walked towards the back, where the teacher had instructed her to go, and took a seat. Instead of listening to the experienced shinigami talk, Reika took in those around her. They all looked about thirteen, though she figured they were more than likely older than her. Yet, her scars and rather wild appearance made her appear older. It wasn't as if she was dirty looking or even unkempt but she had this air about her. Like a caged tigress just waiting for a reason to strike you down. It wasn't normally something a male admired in a female, yet it was probably one of the reason Kenpachi had noticed her. As she took in the others, she could see the curiosity in their eyes. Glances were stolen at her, and she knew she'd have to do something to divert any public attention from herself. Suddenly, her attention was brought to the speaker in the front of the room. Her brows creased as she took in his words.

"They say a Zanpakuto sprit is part of the Soul Reapers very own soul. It is often said it shares the same personality traits of its owner. As it is part of the Death God, it cannot be replaced and if broken will fix itself. The sword is referred to by many as the _Shinigami's partner _in battle. As the owner of the sword grows in strength, so does their weapons power. The more power that is gained the higher the possibility that the Zanpakuto can manifest itself in the living world."

Her eyes shot open in alarm. 'He can come into this world.' She gulped, steadying her spiritual energy in which she knew just shot threw the roof. She could almost hear his dark laughter from inside her mind. Every eye turned to her, as the teachers voice boomed about the room.

"Is there a problem, Arakaki-san?" He asked, rather concerned with the sudden powerful outburst. Reika felt her body stiffen under the attention.

Rolling her neck, her aura stabilized and her eyes nearly leveled the man in the front of the room. "Of course not." Her voice purred out, unintentionally. With a smirk, sending chills down many students spines, she rudely waved her hand at the older male, "you may continue when you wish."

Huffing in annoyance the teacher went back to his lesson. Though once he started speaking again, Reika's mind shut out his annoying rambling. Her mind soured in questions. 'What exactly is the connection between myself and that…_thing_?' Never in her life had Reika actually feared become stronger. Never had she thought that there was a possibly of releasing that_ monster_ upon the living world. Before she knew it she saw the others stand and start to file out of the room.

She mimicked their actions, throwing the teacher a mockingly innocent smile before walking out of the room. "You shouldn't anger the teachers." Her eyes turned landing on a male standing against the wall waiting for her. "They have the ability to throw you out of the academy."

Rolling her eyes, Reika walked past him, hoping he'd just leave her be. The male pushed off the wall, rushing up to her side. "The names Eros, it's odd for a student to admitted this late in the year." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger over the odd clothing she wore. It certainly wasn't the issued uniform.

"I don't believe I asked your name." Reika mumbled, getting rather annoyed with the others presence. Eros frowned, wondering if it was worth trying to chat with the woman. "And I don't see the harm in being kicked out." She shrugged, allowing the male to follow if he so wished.

The full day went by and Reika nearly killed her new male shadow. She came to an abrupt halt in her walking, Eros nearly smacked into her. Taking a calming breath she turned to face him, as he stumbled back and righted himself. "You know this could be considered stalking." To have the brute following her around like a puppy was one thing, this male was just annoying her.

"Well, I thought you might want me to show you around a bit." Eros said rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know why he wanted to around the rather rude girl but he did. "What dorms are you staying in? Do you have a personal teacher as well?" He asked curious about the scarred, mysterious woman.

Reika grunted, she didn't need to be shown around. She had literally had the crash course tour when she'd fought Ikkaku and Yumichika. Shrugging she began walking again, probably looking for a nice tree to nap under. At the question of dorms she glanced back at him. "You mean like the division barracks? Fuckin' brute kicked me outta his rooms."

Eros looked at her like she was insane. A student staying in a particular divisions rooms were unheard of. Though he didn't seem put off by Reika's crude language. He was about to voice his questions when he saw her face light up. Looking around to see what could have caused the reaction, he took a double step to keep up with her now fast pace.

Reika sighed as she came upon a perfect spot to nap. The grass looked so cozy and the shade from the tree would stop her pale skin from burning. With a meeping sound that didn't not fit her character she plopped onto the ground. Eros watched her with a smirk on his face. "We went on that long ass walk for you to find a tree to sleep under?"

Grumbling Reika peeked an eye opening, honestly she had forgotten about her follower. "You sound like the bald wonder." She muttered, lifting her arm to cover her eyes. "Yes, I did. You chose to follow me, no one told you too. Now shhh it's nap time." Reika had expected him to leave, annoyed beyond reason at her rude behavior. She did not, however, know how to react when Eros took a seat next to her with a grunt.

The silence that followed made her uneasy. The feeling of the male looking at her made her want to hide behind her coat. Growling she sat up and shot a less than pleasant glare at him. "What do you want!" She managed to not scream at him, though anyone could tell it took quite a lot of effort. Huffing, her hand reached up and gently rubbed at the scar gracing her face.

Eros smirked, "you know you're pretty hot when you're mad." Reika's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before the glare set on him again.

"Jesus! Every fuckin' one of you!" Standing she brushed the grass blades off of her pants. "All fuckin' perverts!" Suddenly, Reika froze and glanced around the area nervously. Eros jumped to his feet when he saw the girls oddness. He went to speak but Reika held up her hand to silence him. In a swift motion Reika ducked to the ground. Eros being thrown back by the invisible blow.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Reika seemed to yell at nobody, causing Eros's eyebrow to shoot up. "I'm going to shove that stupid spear pole thingy up your ass!" She growled, glancing around the empty area.

"Sorry wench, were you on a date." A voice said back, making Eros stiffen. The student couldn't even feel another in the general area.

Reika set her body into a relaxed position and smirked. Her hand raised and sat on her hip. "Awe is little hairless being jealous?" She said playfully, only earning her another invisible like attack, seemingly from no where. Growling she wipe the small cut on her cheek. "I'm de-balling you when I get a hold of you."

Eros snorted, rather confused with the whole encounter, but finding her comments rather amusing. Suddenly, in a flash Reika reached out, grabbing something and throwing it towards the tree trunk. Smirking in satisfaction as she held fast to he end of Ikkaku's Naginata. "Caught ya, baldy." She sneered.

Ikkaku hissed, both knowing full well he could slice her in half if he ever got serious. "It's SHAVED!!"

Reika burst into an uncontrollable laughter. She released his weapon and it soon returned to its normal sword shape. Shaking his head Ikkaku crouched by the tree. His eyes landed on Eros, who was standing not far from the laughing female. "Who are you?" He asked pointing to the male student, but before he could answer Ikkaku turned to Reika. "The Lieutenant is on her way, we were sent out to find you."

Laughter quickly came to a stop. "Find me?" Reika asked with a cross of her arms. "By the ruffian?" She asked causing Ikkaku to snort and nod. "Lord, I'll never have a moment of peace will I?"

Eros looked back and forth from the two. 'Lieutenant?' He thought trying to figure everything out. Though he was soon brought out his musings, when a tiny body flew at him and clung.

"Who are you? Are you Rei-chan's friend?" Eros looked down only to come face to face with a pink haired girl. "I'm Yachiru. You better not of hurt Rei-chan." Her tiny face glared up at him, before smiling and bouncing over to Reika.

"What the hell?" Eros mumbled, only to earn a shrug from Ikkaku. Reika sat back on the ground as Yachiru took a seat next to her. The younger girl giving her some of the candy she had gotten from Byakuya. With a shrug Eros walked over to the two girls and sat before them. Ikkaku stayed put where he was, not chancing his Captain coming and accusing him of being too close to _his_ Rei.

**:**

Now, while Reika was spending the day blatantly ignoring teachers and scoffing at students, Kenpachi was sitting comfortably at his desk-in his office. His legs propped up on the paper covered surface and he hands sitting behind his head. The back legs of his chair balanced dangerously, one wrong move and the big man would be a heap on the floor. In all honesty it looked as if he were doing nothing, and in truth he sort of wasn't. Outwardly he appeared to be taking a nap of sorts, inside his mind was working on over drive.

'Reika…' He thought with a mental sigh. The girl was proving to be more than he thought she'd be. A one night stand, a quick fuck and that would be that. Yet, he found himself reluctant to let her leave anytime soon, if ever. Even this morning when she had been upset and annoyed with the whole academy thing, he had the urge to do anything to make her feel better. Of course he made it look as though he was just being his perverted self, but that didn't change the fact.

Opening his eyes, he let the chair sit back onto all fours with a loud bang. His elbows made themselves at home on the desk top, his chin falling onto his fist. Every time he saw her, every time he thought of her, his body would react. Not only his body but his heart seemed to think it needed to pump more blood. Though he always chalked that up to a lot of blood needed to make his rather hearty member fill out. He snorted and smirked at his own thoughts, but it did little to ease his mind.

Absentmindedly he rubbed his big paw over his exposed chest. Scratching it lazily he again sat back in his chair. The fiery bombshell, that he had basically kidnapped not long before, seemed to have some sort of control over him. Him, the self proclaimed killer, blood thirsty captain. Him, Kenpachi Zaraki, and it was driving him mad that this woman had more power over him than he had himself. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he knew in his own mind, that if she had merely asked him to do almost anything he would.

'Why?' His mind was trying to come up with a plausible reason. Sadly his mind could think of nothing. 'Maybe it's some sort of kidō.' He thought before brushing that aside. Even if he didn't know shit about the skill, he also know Reika knew nothing of them at all. He was brought from his musings when there was a knock on his door. He was growing frustrated and was rather pleased with the interruption. Isane opened the door and stepped into the mans office. All he granted her was a raised brow and the quiet Lieutenant shifted on her feet.

"Captain Unohana wished for me to check on Arakaki-san." The woman said quietly.

Kenpachi seemed to stare at her for a moment before leaning lazily on his desk again. "She's in classes." He mumbled, obviously not liking the idea in the least.

"Oh, alright. I will come and find her later then." She turned to leave but Kenpachi was stuck with brilliance.

"Hey, you're a woman, yeah?" He stated, causing Isane to turn to him. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted, did she look like a man? Frowning she waited for him to continue. "Are there special kidō for woman to control men?" Isane felt her eyes pop, and she resisted the urge to laugh when she notice the rather serious look on his face.

Covering her mouth with her hand she willed away the smile that threatened to break free. "Um, no I don't believe such a thing exists, Captain Zarkai." She nearly gaped at him when the frown marred his features. "Is there something wrong, Captain?" She knew she was pushing her luck, this particular Captain had a tendency to have a short fuse. Though she was rather dumbfounded when he looked back up at her and seemed to debate asking something.

"If there is no kidō then what could it be?" He asked though he now refused to look at her, and he didn't even give her a moment to answer. He seemed to have completely forget she was even in the room. "Even if she's really easy on the eyes, she can put up a decent fight and she manages to deal with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru. She has pretty decent sexual appetite and has a mouth on her that would equal any of my men." He seemed like he would continue rambling but Isane cut him off.

"Maybe you just care for her, Captain." She blurted out, only to snap her mouth shut when he turned to face her.

"Care for her?" He asked, as if the concept was completely outrageous. Then his body froze, and something clicked in his caveman mind. 'That's it…' Isane saw the man retreat to his mind and quietly snuck out of the room. She let out a giggle as she walked back to her division, it was amusing to see the once scary captain, so…confused. Kenpachi on the other hand slouched in his seat, his mind trying to wrap itself around his new discovery. "I…Reika…oh, fuck."

**:**

Stretching her hands up into the night air, Reika grunted in annoyance. 'I didn't get one ounce of napness in with those loud 11th squadders around." She shoved her hands into her coat pocket. "The brute didn't come to collect me.' She thought and she wasn't quite sure what she felt about that. Huffing she glared at the air, 'it's not like I wanted to see him.' As if on cue a large arm encircled her waist.

"You're late." The husky voice said into her ear, only to chuckle when she snorted at him. Reika glanced over her shoulder at the grinning Kenpachi.

"I didn't know I had a curfew, forgive me?" The smirk on her face clearly told she was anything _but _sorry. Kenpachi held her chin in his powerful hand and leaned down to stare her in the eyes. He stood like that for a few moments, which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. Without warning he gave her a very un-Kenpachi-like peck on the lips. Releasing her chin he stood at his full height again, staring off at nothing and seeming to think hard on something.

He nodded to himself and Reika decided he must have come to some conclusion. Before she could react, she was pulled up into his arms and he crushed his lips upon hers. She complied to the kiss almost immediately, allowing his tongue to dominate and map out her mouth. Her hands wrapping around his neck, pulling herself up some to lessen the height gap. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pulled her body closer, and deepened the kiss. There was something there, something in the way he was holding her, the way he was kissing her, that had her body on edge. Though it wasn't the defensive edge she was use too. Her body, against her own will, was basically humming happily at the attention. Maybe, it knew something her mind did not.

Her heart was beating heavily in her chest and her hands were gripping at the back of is neck. Whatever the _something_ was it was sending a rush of adrenaline through her body like she never felt before, and she wanted more. She whimpered in disapproval as he pulled away, with a lingering peck to her lips. He smirked at the dazed look in her eyes, and the annoyed pout on her lips. A rumble like growl sounded from his throat, and suddenly he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

She let out an undignified squeal and grabbed the fabric on his back. "What the hell!" She growled out burring her flushed face into his Haori. "I…I have legs for a reason, you know." She managed to mumble out, they both knew it lacked the anger it held the first time she had said it. With a firm pat to her behind he took off to her apartment, a huge smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

**-giggles- I LOVE KENNY**_**  
-Wanted to Thank the Following-  
My Normal Review'ies**_  
SweetYuya **:** angil **: **DarkSandHanyou28 **: **Dark-flame-girl **: **Quiet.Rain.Fall.** : **blackghost7 **: **Page-Mistress **:  
****_My Anon Reviewer _**  
LaLa - Sorry but I doubt I'll ever write that three some. -cringes- Kenny will _NEVER _touch Renji ; nor will Renji touch Kenny _EVER _in my mind. It's just wrong. -snuggles Kenny- Plus I don't picture Kenny sharing very well... :D hehe

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Disclaimer **__- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!_

_**Okay, here I am again!  
(Finally right?)Well, thank Yuya for this…****  
Because she has Reika guest staring in one of her AWESOME STORIES..  
And she said she was gonna have to give Reika love cause I had been neglecting her…  
I was worried Reika would leave me!! -sobs-  
So, here ya go! REIKA IS BACK! BAM!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Reika lay awake, staring at the ceiling above her. Her breath slightly labored, her eyes unfocused and pupils dilated. Sweat dripped down her brow, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Gulping, she closed her eyes, only to have the pop back open. 'Not again.' She whimpered in her own mind, praying she could live without sleep. Alas, her prayers were not answered, her eyes drooped slowly closing, throwing her into the dark world she had come to detest.

"_**You do not have to be asleep for me to reach you, Reika." **_The figure hissed from his darkened cave. _**"You have never avoided me like this, I suppose that male is to blame."**_ The creatures spoke as if the simple words felt sour on his tongue.

Reika could see the pale eyes watching her, the calmness in them put her on edge. "Go away." She managed to say, though it sounded like a small girl trying to will away the boogie man.

The sickly creature stepped from the darkness, sneering at her. _**"Before you were content on heeded to me. I helped you, you gave me flesh and blood."**_ He reached his bony hand out and caressed her cheek, causing her to flinch and try to back away. His fingers snapped out and took hold of her hair, holding her in place. _**"Why must you disobey me now!"**_ He yelled angrily into her face, his sharp teeth snapping at her before he pulled away. Still holding her hair he tipped her head back so she was looking up at him. _**"Aren't you going to call for him, Pet? Don't you want him to save you?" **_He mocked her, a smirk forming on his face, his white dreads falling over his shoulder. _**"Or maybe you can't?"**_ That sick, sadistic smile forming on his face again. Slowly he leaned down to her level, his black tongue slipping from his mouth and running along the side of her cheek. _**"I told you, you are MINE!"**_ With a flick of his wrist, he sent her flying into the trunk of a large tree. He let out a deep breath, flicking his hair behind his shoulder, and watching the girl from his spot.

Reika groaned in pain as her back collided with the harsh bark. "I do not need to be saved from the likes of you." She grunted out, her eyes glaring at the ghostly being. The being hissed at her, eyeing her with fury filled eyes. Reika knew it was a bold faced lie, she was terrified of this _thing_. More than she had ever been of anything, nothing compared to the fear this monster struck in her heart. On shaky legs she stood, using the tree behind her as support. Her eyes held a determination that the demon had never seen before, causing him to hiss and lunge at her.

His cold hands grasped her neck, slowly stopping the flow of air to her lungs. _**"You do not understand. I am a part of you, a part of your own soul. All the cruelty and evil you despise within me is born from you." **_He was pleased with the reaction he tore from her face, the look of horror was priceless. The creature nearly purred as her turmoil poured into him. _**"Your soul is already tainted, Pet, I am just the product of your own demented soul. Maybe you should be praying for your own sanity, before you go on worrying about unleashing me onto the world." **_The smirk on his lips were unsettling, his black tongue flicking out to lick his dry lips. Lowering his hand to tightly grip her shoulders he leaned into her, his lips brushing against her ear. _**"Remember, my precious treasure, I allow you to return to the waking world. And I merely grant you the privilege to be in control." **_With a snap to her ear, causing her to flinch away and him to cackle madly, he turned to reenter his dark domain. _**"Do **_**not**_** try my patience, child."**_

Reika jolted up in bed with a gasping breath. Her hands reaching up to her sore neck, her body trembling with fright. "What is it?" Came the groggy voice of the male next to her, though she barely heard him. "Reika?" Kenpachi sat up beside her, sleep still evident in his mannerism. His large hand reached out, gently cupping her chin and turning her to face him. "Dreams again?" He asked simply, his thumb running across her trembling lips.

The woman just stared at him. 'Dreams?' She thought bitterly, her eyes boring into his. 'I wish they were only simple dreams.' Her eyes turned downcast, away from his drowsy gaze. Kenpachi growled when the woman refused to look at him, his grip tightening slightly. "You fear nothing, correct?" He was rather surprised by the question, but even more so by the meek tone of her voice.

"I have no reason to fear, the worst thing that could happen to me is death." He said, his words still laced with sleep, maybe he wasn't even fully awake to begin with.

Reika turned curious eyes to him, a frown firmly on her face. "We should go back to sleep." With that she laid down, curled onto her side her back to the big male beside her.

Kenpachi watched the other for a moment before falling back into the bed. His body moved on his own, shuffling closer to her warmth. Wrapping his large frame around her smaller curled one. His face buried itself in between her shoulder blades, inhaling her scent deeply. His arms wrapped firmly around her, holding her to his own body as he allowed his eyes to close again.

Reika bit her lip, her eyes holding a sadness she didn't even understand. She figured the brute had fallen back to sleep, and couldn't stop her tiny whisper from leaving her mouth. "If death takes you…" She mumbled, her hand unconsciously wrapping around his large ones. "I fear _he _will take me." Her eyes staring blankly at the wall opposite of her, unwilling to take the chance to return to _his _realm.

Kenpachi's eyes stared at her back, his arm tightening and pulling her closer to his body. He had heard her whispered words, and would be damned it anyone or thing was taking her from him. Now that he knew what those odd emotions he had were, he was not letting anything take them away. Cause in the back of the blood thirsty Captain's mind, he sort of liked having someone calm the beast within him.

**:**

He groaned at the loss of heat. "Y'er not going today." He growled sleepily, reaching out in attempts to grab her and pull her back into bed. Growing annoyed as she again dodged his grabby hands again and again.

"I have to, or they will throw me into a jail cell for the rest of my miserable life." Reika mumbled, clearly showing her disgust for the choices she was given.

Kenpachi only rolled his eyes before turning onto his stomach. The girl should just stop complaining and come back to bed as he had instructed. They wouldn't be able to kill her, hell - the 11th squads first few seats wouldn't allow it.

"Lucky bastard." She muttered as she finished dressing, her coat pulled over her body. She eyed the big male that was sprawled out on her bed with envy. She wanted to sleep in, but no she had to continue this _schooling_ nonsense. "Why are you even staying here! Don't you have your own home!" She growled grabbing the pillow under his head, having the intention to pull it out from under him.

Kenpachi merely held the pillow in place, smirking as Reika put all her strength into pulling. "Y'er being to loud woman!" He yelled, though his tone was playful. Finally he turned to her, still laying with his head on the pillow she was tugging at.

Huffing, Reika continued to pull at the evil fluffiness. Why had her own pillow betrayed her like this? She vaguely realized that Kenpachi had bought everything in the apartment - including the apartment itself - but she quickly dismissed the fact. "You…suck…" She grunted pulling with all her might, her heels digging into the ground.

Kenpachi let out a bark of a laugh. "Mmm, no baby. But y'er pretty good at it, wanna have a go?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Reika couldn't keep the blush off her back, and her hold slipped on the pillow case, sending her flying to the floor.

With an undignified 'oof' she smacked her head on the wall behind her. She groaned in pain from the floor, yet she was surprised she didn't hear the brutes normal laughter. Instead when she opened her eyes, she found him crouched down before her. "Ya, alright there?" His big hand reached up, softly inspecting her head for any bumps. He glared down at the blatant look of shock on her face. "Y'er fine!" he hissed, "Get going y'er gonna be late!" He quickly stood and climbed back into bed, his back to her. 'She didn't have ta look so amazed.' He grumbled in his mind, ignoring the scuffle behind him.

Making quick work of her hair, Reika literally ran from the apartment. Her heart was racing in her chest, she could hear the pounding organ in her ears. She knew her face was probably a pretty pink, but she couldn't care much. She was too busy trying to figure out the brute stranger behavior.

**:**

Luck seemed to have abandoned her this day, and Reika decided she was going to behead 'Lady Luck' if she ever found out the woman truly existed. She looked up at the being she had just literally collided bodies with. Though she wondered how she ended up on her ass (again), and the other was still standing. He didn't offer his hand to help her up, and she honestly didn't expect him too. She had yet to be 'formally' introduced to the man, but she doubted he'd ever even acknowledge her anyway. Huffing she climbed to her feet, brushing the dirt and dust from her black clothes. She straightened her jacket, flipping her hood back off of her head.

"Well, thanks for the helping hand." She muttered sarcastically, turning to leave.

The dark haired main nearly scoffed at her behavior. "I see your manners are lacking, as well as your ability to dress properly." Can the haughty comment, causing Reika to freeze mid step.

A smirk formed on her lips, a lazy strained laugh leaving her throat. She licked her lips, shaking her head trying to calm herself. Oh, today was so not her day. Her head slowly turned back to the male, eyes leering at him. "Excuse me?" She turned completely, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't believe we have met." She could see him about to reply, probably to say something along the lines of, 'I do not need to introduce myself to a lowly student'. Yet, she held up her hand, even surprising herself when he remained quiet. Though he did have a rather annoyed look in his eyes, his face remained blank. "And I don't even wanna know you're name, cause hopefully I can keep dealing with you to a minimum." Taking a deep breathing she put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at the snobbish man. Her one hand reached up and lightly scratched over the scar on her face, the only sign of her feeling at all uncomfortable. "You're a Captain." She stated the obvious pointing to the white haori on his shoulders. "Next time you see someone is about to run into you. _Move_." Without another word she dashed off towards the academy, she was so late.

Byakuya held back the scowl that threatened to cover his features. He didn't understand why his Lieutenant stood up for such a ruffian. Though he figured the riffraff stuck up for each other. At least now he could see why the barbaric 11th division Captain was so taken with her, they were a perfect match. With a hidden roll of his eyes the male turned to go back to his duties.

**:**

Yawning, Reika set her elbow on her desk, her chin perched on her fist. 'Boring.' Was the only word she could think of at the moment. Wait, that was a lie, the past three hours she had thought of a lot of words. 'Dreary; tiresome; tedious; dull; drag; bleak; blah.' Well you get the point. Sighing, she kept her eyes open by sheer force. "This guy just likes to listen to himself talk, I think." Suddenly, all went silent and all eyes turned to her. She lazily looked about the room before puffing up her cheeks. "Fuck, I said that out loud didn't I?" Eros sighed and nodded from beside her, Reika only shrugged and slouched back into the chair.

The teacher muttered something under his breath before speaking to her. "I would appreciate if you'd pay attention, even if you are bound to fail anyway." He mumbled the last part, though everyone clearly heard it.

Reika rolled her eyes, linking her hands behind her head, leaning it back to stare at the ceiling. "I'd appreciate a nap." She mumbled back, to nobody in particular, this time however the class merely continued.

It seemed like forever before they were released from the torture of the speech loving teacher. Reika strolled out of the room, her new found 'puppy' right on her heels. She didn't stop, or even acknowledge she had noticed him until she came upon a familiar tree.

Eros rolled his eyes, but followed the girl and sat beside her. He merely looked at her as she lay on her back, the booklet the teacher handed out held above her. She flipped through the pages with a cute pout on her scarred face.

"Why does he always talk?" Reika said, her tone clearly showing her dislike of the idea. "I wanna hit something, or at least try to slice someone in half. This lecture stuff is boring as hell."

Eros snorted, before breaking out into full blown laughter, Reika sending him a bone chilling glare. "So I'm guess you wish to join Squad 11?" He asked with a smirk on his face, but it soon fell with the dread that overcame the girls features.

"Why in the hell would I do such a thing!" She proclaimed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "As if I'd purposely and voluntarily put myself under his command! That brute would so use his orders to do something highly perverted!" Reika sat up, holding her head in her hands. "You've given me horrible images! I should castrate you for such an offense!"

Eros unconsciously closed his legs together tightly, protecting his precious bits. "Have you met the 11th division captain?" He asked in curiosity. "I heard he is some fight-crazy-ferocious savage." He finished with a tilt of his head, wondering her thoughts on the subject.

Reika thought for a minute, the crazed face of her sword wielding lover floating in her mind. She nodded to herself, deciding yes, that was a perfect way to describe Kenpachi. Yet, she made no other move to answer his questions. "What squad do you want to join?"

Eros either didn't mind her avoidance of the question, or simply didn't care enough to push further. "Oh, not really sure. Maybe the tenth." He said with a perverse grin on his face, one Reika had seen on Kenpachi's face plenty of times to identify. "Their Lieutenant is a babe!"

"That's the stupidest…" Reika shook her head and went back to laying and flipping through the booklet. After a few minutes, she sat up, the book opened and her eyes quickly reading over the text. "Hey!" She reached up and pulled at a piece of Eros's long black hair. "What's this?" She asked pointing to a paragraph on the page.

Eros leaned over, his black eyes squinting to read the tiny text. "Kidō?" He asked with a arched brow. "Seriously, Reika-chan, did you pay attention at _all_ in class. That's what the speech was about." He frowned at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I did listen, dipshit." She grumbled holding the book closer to the boy and pointing to the next bold word. She was rather insulted, even if she didn't look as though she was listening to the never ending speech, she was. She had heard everything the teacher explained, well the important parts at least. "That you idiot, do all shinigami know how to do that?"

Eros took the insults in stride, as he read over the pointed to boldness. "_Sai_? That's Bakudo number one, one of the binding spells. It's a restraint spell, and most all should be able to do it. Why?"

"It can restrain any one, no matter their physical strength?" She asked, hoping he'd deny it, he shrugged not really sure of the answer. He figured it was the higher up spells that could hold anyone, the first might be breakable. Reika frowned, her brows knitting together as she chewed on the top of her thumb. 'I don't like that at all.' She looked over at the male, the frown still on her lips. "Can you?"

He let out a huff before shaking his head. "I can use very little kidō, I'm more adapt in zanjutsu and hakuda." He flipped through the book, an embarrassed blush on his face. "It's the reason I'm not a year ahead as I should have been."

Reika 'hn'd' but didn't mention it further. Suddenly, she had a thought and she turned to her _friend_. "Hey, Eros. Your Zanpakuto…" Before she could finish the sentence she froze. "Oh, fuck me backwards."

Eros was about to comment on the perverseness of that statement when he felt _death _creeping up on him. His eyes turned in the direction Reika's own were already glaring towards. He gulped as he felt the other males one eye boring into his two. "Reika-chan?" He whispered, his earlier question finally being answered. The scarred beauty he'd befriend did indeed _know _the crazed 11th district Captain. And the huge battle warlord was staring him down, as if Eros had laid his hands on the lords most prized possession. Nervously, and rather scared he was about to be killed Eros raised his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Good afternoon Captain."

Kenpachi growled reaching for the sword that was secured at his hip. He didn't know what this _pretty _boy was doing with his Reika, but he had an easy way to remedy the situation. "I haven't killed anything lately…" He mused, his toothy smile taking over his face, his eyes lighting up like a rekindling fire.

* * *

**-snort- Kenny is going to KILL Eros!  
**_Hahah I am evil aren't I!__  
Well, that's my dose of Reika and Kenny for you all.  
Hope you liked it!! _

_**Wanted to Thank the Following  
My Normal Review'ies  
**_**: **Dark-flame-girl **: **SweetYuya **:** DarkSandHanyou28 **: **blackghost7 **: **Demonshadows **:  
:** angil **: **Quiet.Rain.Fall.** : **mistressriley **: **Alucard's-Master **: **akamatsuro **:**

_**My Anon Review'ies  
**I(heart)Bleach _**-** I'm glad you love Reika & Kenny. I DO TOO! Hehe, they are adorable in their own sense! Mwhahaha… -gets evil glint in my eye- Kenny…beating up Eros hmm? Hehe. Thanks for stopping by, come again soon!!  
_James_ - Erm..HI! -smiles sheepishly- bugs ARE evil. Butterflies are bugs therefore they are ALSO EVIL & scary. -shudders- The shoe of doom has been used countless times against the evil bug fiends! Thanks for the comments, stop by again!  
_lolwut?_ - THANKS! I really like Reika too. I'm glad you like her and the story in general. -laughs madly- I have supplied more for you! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review come by again!

_**That is all! -skips off-  
Oh yeah!!  
Bya's dislike for Reika's manners and clothing was fashioned from a part in one of Yuya's amazing Bya stories!  
Wah, hope you not mind Yuya! (tackles)  
**_**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_**Disclaimer **__- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!_

I don't know what's up…  
But it's was hard to write this chapter for some odd reason.  
Maybe cause I've been watching other shows and now I have tons of ides…  
That have nothing to do with Kenpachi or Bleach.  
_Le Gasp!! It can not be true.  
_Yes, yes, I know forgive me! :D  
Wither way…here it is…hope you likes  
(P.S I had this all ready to upload like this morning but FF was being gay and wouldn't let me) RAWR!!

* * *

_Kenpachi growled reaching for the sword that was secured at his hip. He didn't know what this pretty boy was doing with his Reika, but he had an easy way to remedy the situation. "I haven't killed anything lately…" He mused, his toothy smile taking over his face, his eyes lighting up like a rekindling fire._

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

Reika had almost gotten to her feet when Kenpachi had decided to start his attack on poor Eros. Words not even forming as the brute quickly brought his sword down on the younger male. Eros, thankfully, had drawn his sword, but the strength of a captain was nothing to laugh at. Soon his legs bent from the pressure, his knees falling into the soft grass. A grunt was heard as his arms began to shake, Kenpachi's sword drawing closer and closer to his face. "Fuck…"

Suddenly, there was a strong kick to Eros' side, sending him falling to the right. As Kenpachi's sword fell into the dirt where the younger boy once knelt. The captains eyes glanced over at the one who'd helped his target. His glaring eye landed on Reika, who was glaring right back at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She growled out through clenched teeth.

Kenpachi ignored her in favor of staring at her for a moment longer. His attention quickly turned back to the other male who was scrambling to his feet. With slow steps and a smirk that could chill the bones of the dead, Kenpachi repeatedly brought his sword down to clash with Eros' own.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Was the only thing going through Reika's mind, unbeknownst to her Eros was repeating the same phrase as well. She watched in morbid fascination as Kenpachi overpowered the other with his strength alone. Her hand reached for the sword by her waist, only to freeze. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Eros briefly glanced at Reika, though he couldn't give her even half of his attention with the Captain attacking him. 'She's hesitating.' Was the quick thought that filtered through his mind before he tuned his full attention back to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's grin faded some as he continued the attacking the pitiful male before him. '_This_ is what she chose?' He wondered, his mind becoming more and more agitated. 'This weak ass twerp?' His energy spiking at the thought of this wimpy male touching his Reika. She was stronger than he was, what could she see in him.

Reika finally moved her hand from the hilt of her sword and instead ran into the small battle without her weapon drawn. She couldn't risk it taking hold of her, she couldn't risk it attacking Kenpachi. She briefly heard the growling sound within her mind, Ketsurui was not happy with being denied.

**:**

Yumichika and Ikkaku both looked up from their spots in the 11th division office. "Did you just…" Yumichika asked, but his bald headed friend was already rushing from the room. "Guess you did." He too stood and went to stalk down their captains slowly rising spiritual energy. 'I hope him and Reika are just fighting.'

Yachiru stopped her pestering of the random shinigami to turn her sights towards the pressure she felt. 'Hmm.' She detached herself from the other and skipped off into the direction she'd been looking. "Ken-chan seems to be angry." She mentioned in a sing song voice.

**:**

Reika grunted in pain as she was thrown into a tree trunk. Grumbling she stood, her arm resting over her stomach. "I think he broke a rib." She muttered finding it difficult to breathe. "Idiot!" She tried to yell but it came out more as a groan of pain.

Eros coughed up blood as he was thrown back to the ground again. The poor male's body was littered with cuts; both small and large. It seemed Kenpachi was set out to torture the other, instead of merely killing him. His jagged sword swooped down and Eros receiving another long shallow cut on his leg. Said male only hissed at the knick before jumping to his feet again, though he was still a bit wobbly. Kenpachi was growing bored with the one-sided battle. A narrowing of his eye was all the warning he gave before he lifted his sword and heavily swung down. There would be no avoiding it for Eros, and the force of the swing would no doubt relieve him of his arm.

Reika grunted as she pushed herself off of the tree and tried to rush towards the two again. Her body ached and it was _not _the good sort of ache Kenpachi normally left her in. With the little strength she had left she threw herself in front of the quickly falling sword. She had managed to throw Eros out of the way and squeezed her eyes closed awaiting the pain that would surely follow. 'When did I become the hero? Stupid, stupid!' She thought trying to make sense of her odd actions.

"CAPATIN!" Ikkaku yelled as he arrived on the scene, his eyes wide in confusion. His captain was seconds away from chopping off the arm of his lover. Yumichika came up behind him, the same look of mild confusion on his features.

The yell from the voice he knew seemed to knock Kenpachi back into the land of the sane (not that he visited often). For a brief second his eye widened in panic, but it was far to late to stop the full flow of his muscles. With a quick turn of his body, he narrowly missed detaching her shoulder from her body. Yet, he was unable to avoid the sword connecting with her all together.

Reika groaned in pain as the tip of his sword sliced down her skin. The cut starting on her collarbone, over her shoulder and continuing down her upper arm to her elbow. "Fuck!" She hissed, her hand instinctively reaching to stop the blood that poured from the new wound. She fell to her knees, her body doubled over in pain that racked her body. She bled from wounds all over, and she swore her ribs were _at least _bruised.

Kenpachi watched in confusion, though he showed none of it, as Reika fell to the ground. 'Why did she do that?' His mind rumbled in annoyance, he had no intentions of putting any more scars on that body. He didn't understand, wasn't it normal for a man to be angry when his woman was with another man? Wasn't it his right to fight for her and reclaim her as his? His eye flickered over to Eros as the younger male scrambled over to the fallen Reika.

With a growl Kenpachi used his foot to push the other away from her. "Don't touch her." He said in a all too calm voice, glaring holes at Eros who looked up in horror.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had cautiously crept closer, both trying to evaluate the situation. "Reika?" Ikkaku mumbled, trying to catch the girls attention without gaining that of his captains.

Reika glanced up from her hunched position, her face pale from blood loss. Still she managed to smirk at the bald male. "I so didn't need your help." She muttered, referring to the other yelling, right after she spoke her smirk faded as her body gave into the pain.

With a shallow breath her body fell forward, heading for the bloodied grass below her. Before she hit the ground something warm and solid stopped her path. Her groggy eyes looked up to see Kenpachi looking down at her. His leg holding her from hitting the ground. She would have normally protested, growled and bitched out the male for his previous actions, but darkness took her before she had the chance.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru said with a tilted of her head, standing not far from the carnage. Her big eyes glanced down at Reika, only to frown at the sight. "What happened to Rei-chan?" She asked, her little arms crossing over her chest.

Kenpachi shrugged, returning his sword to it's place on his hip. Bending down he scooped Reika's pale form into his arms. He was claiming his prize, in his mind at least, he had won so Reika was again his.

"Hey wait!" Eros managed before Ikkaku silenced him with a quick blow to knock him out. The already damaged body falling to the ground in a heap, with no protest.

Yumichika stood before the now unconscious man, a smile sent to his captain. "We'll clean up the mess here." He said, trying to get the still angry captain to forget about the idiot who lay prone behind them.

It seemed to have worked because Kenpachi didn't even spare a glance in their direction. He turned and headed for a place he had been seen more often now that Reika was in his life, the 4th division head quarters. He needed Reika to be fixed before he could settle this _situation_ with her. Only as he was leaving the scene did he noticed the rather large crowd the had gathered around. With one look the group allowed the captain and his cargo to pass.

**:**

Yachiru sighed as she looked at the form of Reika on the hospital bed. The healers had just finished their work and left saying Reika should be fine after some rest. Though she'd have a nice scar to add to her collection. The pink haired girl turned her mini glare to the male lounging in the room by the window. "Rei-chan is gonna be angry." She said in a low voice, turning her gaze back to the unmoving body.

Kenpachi looked over at the two females. He didn't understand why Reika would be angry with him. Shouldn't she be elated that he had fought to keep her? 'Stupid wimp of a man would have never been able to satisfy her.' He thought, turning away from the scene before him. It wasn't as if he wanted to hurt Reika, she should have just stayed back and watch like she was suppose to.

Yachiru shook her head and wondered why her Ken-chan was so stupid sometimes. "You aren't suppose to beat up Rei-chan's friends, Ken-chan." She climbed into Reika's bed, with the thoughts of taking a nap. "And all of her friends wont be female." She muttered, letting her big eyes close and sleep take her.

Kenpachi frowned at the two woman in his life. He didn't know if he wanted to deal with a pissed off Reika, not when he didn't think he did anything wrong. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the window frame. His eyes glaring at the sky, he didn't think relationships would be this difficult.

**:**

Reika groaned and glanced at the dark cave. She didn't want to be here, couldn't the thing just let her recuperate. "Stupid…" She muttered, only to be granted a ghostly being looking down at her.

"_**You sure pick them, Reika." **_The creature sneered, looking down at his 'partners' bloodied body. Lifting his bony foot, he not so gently nudged her with it. He opened his mouth, only to snap it shut. His pale eyes snapping up and glancing off into the distance.

Reika would have thought more on this abnormal behavior had she not felt like an elephant had just sat on her body. Her pale tormentor stared off into the distance, a look of thought and confusion on his face. With a quick turn on his heel he was heading back into the cave, sending Reika back into the waking world.

**:**

Eros paced in his room, he had been told to stay in bed but he couldn't. Not when he wasn't being informed of Reika's status. 'So, she is involved with that captain somehow.' He thought, biting on the tip of his thumb in thought. He vaguely thought that they were lovers, but quickly dismissed it. Telling himself that Reika had to have better taste than the blood craved 11th division captain. 'I knew that Ikkaku was familiar.' With a troubled sigh, Eros finally threw the door to his hospital room open, if no one would tell him of Reika's health he'd find out on his own.

Just as he was entering the hall he thought she might have been in there was a loud bang. He froze, only to hear the voice of the girl he was looking for.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Reika screamed looking over at the calmly relaxing Kenpachi. The small bedside table she had just thrown at him lay in shambles on the floor. "No, don't bother answering. YOU _ARE _A FUCKING IDIOT!" She stumbled over her own feet as she stood, her body still not fully healed. Kenpachi frowned and reached to steady her, only to have his hand smacked away. "Where is Eros?" She asked, causing the captain to get a fierce look on his face.

Stepping over to her, Kenpachi's large hand encircled her uninjured upper arm. "Doesn't matter." Was all he granted her, leering down at her in anger. "Get back in bed." He could feel Reika try to pull her arm away but it would prove to be impossible. Reika would only go free when Kenpachi allowed it. Kenpachi now wished Yachiru hadn't left an hour earlier, maybe his fiery lover would have been calmer with the tiny girl around. Reika glared at the male, wishing she could shoot flames from her eyes. She would burn the male, and then kick him while he writhed on the floor. "I do not need _you_ to tell me what to do! Release me." Her voice was low and leaked of venom. Though the hand around her arm did nothing to move itself, if anything it only got tighter. "Kenpachi." She warned, though they both knew she could do nothing. At least not when she was in the shape she was.

Said male felt his eyes cloud in confusion. "That gutless twit lost." He said simply, though Reika could hear the undertone of frustration that he thought he hid so well. His hand loosened but did not let her go. "You're mine." She could have sworn she heard a whine like sound coming from him, but she quickly pushed that thought away. Kenpachi whining, yeah right.

Rage took over her features, before it was quickly replaced with shocked understanding. "You…" Reika's mind was functioning on slow mode. 'He…is an idiot.' She thought before a small smile fell onto her lips. Finally understanding why he had acted the way he did, and in the itty-bitty tiny girly part of her mind she was flattered he had fought to keep her. "Your mind has a fucked up way of working, you know?" She was still a bit peeved, but at least she realized why he had acted so brutish.

She looked up at the frowning captain, he still didn't understand his actions were wrong. Sure, he knew Reika was upset with what he had done but he couldn't understand why. Never would he think that his animalistic way of laying claim to his 'mate' was wrong.

Sighing, Reika looked up at her brute. "Let go Kenpachi." Her anger was rather none existing now, and Kenpachi felt his hand dropping from her arm. "Now, you didn't kill Eros, did you?" She asked, sort of nervous about hearing the answer. She was talking slow and calmly, hoping Kenpachi didn't freak out on her again. Even if she hid it well, the big male could be rather intimating when he tried to be.

"Hm, now that I think about it." He said looking towards the door. "I haven't. I got bored." He lied, knowing full well he was more worried about her state of health than killing the other male. The thought alone put an odd sense of confusion in his mind and a cloud of doubt around him. What the hell was he thinking? Reika suddenly meant more to him than killing - that was absurd. His feet already began to move to pull him from the room, maybe being around the woman wasn't such a good idea.

Reika reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Oh! Good!" She said in relief, she didn't seem to notice him stiffen. He didn't like the anger that swelled in him at her relief that the other man was alive. She finally let him go, her only good hand scratching at her scarred face. "It's odd ya know, he's the first person I met that didn't try to kill me or sleep with me." She snorted and continued to stare at the ground. Yachiru didn't count she was a younger girl in Reika's mind and she would probably try to kill her if Kenpachi asked. "It'd be lame to call him my first friend." She grumbled, Kenpachi finally turning to her, seeing a cute annoyed pout on her face. "He's like a puppy who just kinda decided to follow me around, though he probably wont now." Reika looked up Kenpachi and a smirk fell on her face. "I mean I do have a big ass Rottweiler standing next to me growling at 'em." She chuckled dryly and rolled her eyes when she saw the jealousy clearly swarming on Kenpachi's face. "I do not want to have sex with Eros, you dolt."

That seemed to be all the big male wanted to hear cause his body visibly relaxed, though Reika doubted he even knew it did. Eros stood outside the door, his eyes wide with the new found information. 'She has horrible taste in men.' He thought briefly, his earlier denied thoughts proved to be true.

Suddenly Reika _felt_ something outside of her room, thankfully Reika wasn't as inept in sensing spiritual energy as her lover. She quickly turned and dashed to the door, throwing it open. "You!"

Eros shrunk back about ready to run, knowing the lunatic that had attacked him was within the room. Though Reika reached out and grabbed his shirt, shaking him lightly. "You're not dead! Kenpachi didn't kill you! Way to go!" The grin on her face was almost comical, seeing as the girl rarely did anything more than a smirk.

Eros gulped and peeked in the room behind the girl. "Uh, not for lack of trying." He mumbled letting the girl do as she wished. It was odd the way she spoke of his survival, like it was a game and he hadn't lost, yet he hadn't won either.

Kenpachi walked up behind Reika, not even glancing at the other male. Though his presence was enough to purposely scare the hell out of the other. Reika slapped the injured males arm, causing Eros to groan and rub the now sorer spot. "Psst, if Kenpachi wanted to kill you he would have just chopped your head off or something. He was just playing." She said still smirking, though she knew she was lying out of her teeth. Eros probably knew it too, but he took it in stride and just nodded before asking her about her health.

Kenpachi stood behind Reika, his body leaning against the door frame. He looked as if he was staring at nothing, but he was eyeing Reika. He didn't like this feeling at all. His fingers itched to touch her, his body and mind telling him to claim her in front of the other male. Sighing within his mind he'd resist all the urges, knowing Reika would get angry with him. He was lucky she didn't try to kill him for his earlier actions. Even though he said he wouldn't, his hand reached out to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear. In mid reach he froze, his mind finally realizing what he was about to do. He snapped his hand back, neither Reika nor Eros even noticed his movements as they spoke. 'What the fuck!' Kenpachi growled in his own mind. He was turning into some love sick puppy, and he honestly didn't know how he felt about it. Kenpachi Zaraki was well on his way to become what he dreaded, a tamed beast.

* * *

_**As always I cannot forget to Thank…  
(My FF member reviewies)**_

**:** SweetYuya **:** snusnu **:** Page-Mistress **:** mistressriley **:** bleachfan1994 **:  
:** Kisuke's Wolf **:** Shi Kage **:** Jaganshi Mori **:** Dark-flame-girl **:** ALREADY NINJA **:  
:** BlueDione **:** Alucard's-Master**:**

_**(& My lovely Anon. Reviewie!)  
**_**:** I(heart)Bleach **:  
: **I'm not sure if Yachiru will bite off Eros' head when she finds out the _real_ reason behind Reika's injuries. (giggles) I think she might actually encourage Kenny to attack Eros again though, if she sees him stepping on Ken-chans territory again. **:**

**Well, thank you all for leaving me comments! :D****  
Come again soon! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
(waves and skips off)  
****Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Disclaimer** __- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach, nor do I own Bleach or make money from this... However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!_

I know it has been a while, but I'm really hoping this isn't_ too _horrible!  
-sigh- I went over this chapter a _**hundred**_ times...  
Yuya even went through it once...  
You should have seen the first draft of this... -dies-  
It was **HORRIBLE** -.-  
On a better note I have a decent idea of where I want to go with this story now...  
So **hopefully** it will make it easier to write chapters :)  
-waves- I hope you enjoy the chapter...  
_(& I hope you all don't hate me for its horribleness) _

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-two_**  
"Binding art number one…Sai." Reika whispered, only to fall in a state of -slightly mad- giggles as Eros jerked and fell to the ground from shock of the paralyzing spell.

"Reika…" Eros growled out in annoyance, knowing full well that she was the reason for his current state. Clearing her throat she stepped from the shadows and skipped over to the fallen male. Waving her fingers at him in hello she bent down and picked up the dropped bag of treats that he once held. "Don't you dare." He said, glaring at her from the floor. His position all but nullifying the effects of the glare.

"Thanks for getting me lunch, Eros." She smirked and jogged off down the hallway, her prize in hand. 'Hmmm, these Kidō spells are more useful than I thought.' She vaguely heard her name being screamed from behind her but quickly dismissed it. After the first month, and the constant scolding from numerous captains, - 'damn noble can't mind his own business' - Reika had finally managed to wear something a bit closer to the shinigami uniform. Her top was a crisscross over her chest, her stomach nearly bare, and her pants were a few sizes tighter than the norm, but it was at least in the realm of the issued uniform. She still donned her hooded coat over it, 'Kenpachi probably wouldn't let me leave the house showing that much skin anyway'.

Quietly she walked, munching on her stolen snack. 'It's only been three months since I was kidnapped and brought here.' With a small bounce in her step she made her way through the academy campus. 'I wonder when I can get to fighting again.' She wondered briefly before she reentered the class room. It wasn't as if Reika _lived_ to fight - hell she wasn't Kenpachi - but after living for so long by fighting to stay alive, sitting in a classroom for hours a day was boring. Her body itched to move, even in her seat her foot shook back and forth trying, in vain, to release pent up energy. Sure, the brute had his own ways of trying to 'help' drain her but it wasn't the same. The snacks she had stolen from Eros left half eaten on her desk as she stared dreamily out of the window.

She had been learning Kidō and fighting stances so much she swore that she could do them blindfolded. It was tedious work but it needed to be learned. Or at least that's what her teachers repeated over and over whenever a student complained out the lessons. She never mentioned that she had lived without them just fine before. She leaned back in her chair, slouching against it. Her fingers danced over the hilt of her sword and her blissful expression changed to a thoughtful one.

'He's been quiet.' She thought about her sword spirit. The fact that the 'man' hadn't so much as tormented her once in the past few days had her on edge. As if she was on pins and needles just waiting for his next mental attack. Reika worried about the strength she was gaining and how it would affect the strength the white creature who would absorb it from her.

She was brought out her inner musings when the classroom door was thrown open. Her eyes snapped to the very pissed off Eros. "Bitch!" He growled as he stalked into the room after her, upon seeing his half eaten lunch his growl increased.

"I left you some!" Reika argued before smirking and letting out a low snicker. Quickly jumping to her feet she leapt out of the window. Her eyes widened for a second when she realized she was on the third floor. 'I suppose becoming a shinigami has it perks.' The girl landed with practiced ease on the ground before dashing off, not even bothering to look back at the still fuming Eros.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Ikkaku rolled his shoulders with a groan. He hated being stiff, but he hated the massive headache he had more. 'Note to self - never try to out drink Matsumoto.' He never would have risen to the bait the big breasted woman had set, if it wasn't for Renji's side remarks. The bald male dully rubbed his nails over his head, he'd have to pay the red headed bastard back. He was about to just say forget work and turn around to head back into bed, he didn't _really_ have to train new recruits, when a voice cut through his hazy mind.

"Oh, fuck…shit!" He heard a loud crash to follow and before he could even classify the voice a body was plowed down onto him, from the sky. Groaning the male quickly threw the offending body from his, only to hear a grunt from the other. "Wow…that hurt." Ikkaku's head snapped to the other, only to regret it when his world spun.

"Where the hell…" He rubbed his head and looked up only to look back at the woman. "Where did you come from?" He asked in bewilderment.

Reika gave a sheepish smile and reached to rub the back of her neck. Only to wince and let her arm fall to the ground again, 'okay that was painful'. When she saw the annoyed look growing on the older males face she pointed up. "Mind your own Business!" She grumbled, rather miffed that out of all the people in Soul Society, she had to be _lucky_ enough to fall on this person.

Ikkaku was _not_ amused, to say the least. Standing he didn't offer a hand to help her off the ground. He only dusted himself off with an angry growl. He turned from her and continued his walk towards the training grounds. He was much more awake now and much more annoyed.

Reika quickly stood and rushed up to fall into step next to the other. "Where ya heading?" She asked as she tried to gently massage her sore arm. She was met with silence, which only served to piss her off. 'Bald…fucker.' She glared at him from the corner of her eye, and continued to follow him. If he wasn't going to tell her where he was heading she'd just have to see for herself. The walk was in silence, there was no way she was going to tell the egotistical 3rd seat that she had slipped and fallen off the roof she was running on. And there was **no** way she was going to thank him for softening her landing, cause she knew if he'd known it was her he'd surely have moved out of her way.

Within minutes the training fields were slowly coming into view and a shiver of excitement shot through Reika's system. As they began getting closer and closer, the woman could see the numerous groups of men sparring and working out. She nearly bounced on her toes as they entered the fields, maybe she could get someone to fight against her. Sucking in a breath she quickly glanced around the fields, only to sigh in relief when her eyes didn't find a familiar scarred male.

Ikkaku only snorted at Reika's obvious excitement. "We are looking for new recruits, don't interfere." He chose to ignore her as he continued his way to the front of the line where Yumichika was already waiting. Yumichika gave a quick hello to Reika before turning to his partner and beginning business.

Waving back at the male, Reika quickly turned her attention away from him in favor of studying the many fighters on the field. Quickly glancing at the two ranking members she decided they were busy enough speaking to each other. With a smirk she snuck off into the massive group, all intentions of stirring up some trouble were whirling in her head.

Reika quickly realized that within a group of 11th division candidates trouble wasn't hard to find at all. She was slowly weaving through the crowd when she noticed that many around her had stopped fighting. They were instead staring at her with a look she was rather used too. One she had seen in Kenpachi's face numerous times. _Lust_.

"A female?" She heard one of them mutter, causing her to twitch in annoyance. 'They will fit in quite well with the brutes bastards.' She mused as she dully ran her fingertips over the scar lining her face.

"Ah, pretty little thing aint ya?" A beast of a man said as he stepped out of the surrounding circle and came face to face with Reika. His eyes moved up and down her body repeatedly before he set his stare to her chest. "Ya 'ere to try out?" He smirked and his hand rose to touch her. "You'd be better suited f'er rolling in my sheets." A round of chuckles and low comments of agreement sounded around her.

Just as his fingers touched her hair, Reika slapped his meaty paw away. "No touchy, Sasquatch." His smirking lips swiftly turned into a sneer as she lazily looked up at him. Reika could feel the embarrassment leaking off of him and she could almost see the blow to his pride she'd just delivered. Her smirk grew as she held back the cruel laughter that wanted to spill from her lips.

"Stupid bitch." He growled out grabbing the front of her coat and pulling her up to eye level. "Do you know who you're talking to?" He hissed, and Reika nearly gagged at the beasts rancid breath.

"Obviously not someone too concerned with personal hygiene." She mumbled without thinking, only to receive a fierce shake and her body was quickly tossed aside in anger. Thankfully she twisted her body, so she was able to avoid landing on her sore side. "That was unnecessary." She grumbled as she stood and dusted the dirt from her body. "Could have just lodged a formal complaint, but no you have to fucking _throw_ me like a rag doll." She continued mumbling to herself in annoyance. Twisting her head to the side she groaned in pleasure as it cracked. Straightening herself she pushed her coat out of her way and leveled the hairy monster of a man with a glare. "I _hate_ when men do that."

"Oh, th' little doll wants ta play with th' big boys, eh?" The man chuckled, his body shaking in his merriment. Or was it anger? He tapped his chest and smirked at her. "C'mon pretty, hit me."

Reika's lip twitched as she forced a smirk off of her face. All of those days she had been stuck in a classroom had her rising to any taunt thrown her way. Her body slowly crouching down as she balanced on the balls of her feet. This man had just given her an open invitation to run wild on him. She wasn't one to pass up such a lovely offering.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Ikkaku stopped in the middle of his sentence and his hand froze in the air. His ears straining to hear the normal sounds of the group below them fighting, or lack there of. Where there was once metal hitting metal and grunts of pain and achievement there was now low chattering and cheering. Gulping he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yumichika…" The male started, before he opened his eyes and looked at his old friend. "Where is that woman?"

Yumichika quickly looked around only to find the woman they spoke of missing. Ikkaku growled before he turned to the group of rookies. "Damnit! That damn woman can't keep still!" He growled as the two men took off into the crowd, both deciding to first check the rather large group that had crowded around the south end of the field. 'She would draw so much attention.' Neither male wanted to think of the punishment their violent captain might issue them if anything too drastic happened. Yumichika grimaced slightly as he thought of the poor sap Reika had chosen to take her stress out on.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Reika rushed at the big male, only to disappear right before his eyes. Reappearing in the air her foot heading for a dangerous impact with his head. She was disappointed when, instead of hearing his skull crack under her foot, she felt his big paw stopping her in her tracks. With a quick twist of her body she brought her other foot down onto the top of his head. Though she was still unsatisfied with the dull _thunk_ sound she received. 'He would have a thick ass skull.'

Grunting in discomfort the male griped her ankle tighter and threw her into the ground. His other fisted hand soon following his movements but only buried itself into the dirt covered ground.

Reika jammed her free foot into his wrist and scurried to her feet. She had a slightly twisted smile on her face as she stalked around the larger male. The man was getting annoyed with the little pest and slowly pulled his sword from its secured spot on his waist. Almost wiggling in delight, Reika took that as permission to draw her own weapon. "Don't worry I wont kill ya. Wouldn't be able at play with ya if I did, pretty." The big man smirked, thinking he had succeeded in scaring the smaller woman.

For a moment Reika was silent, then she threw her head back as chilled laughter left her body. "Maybe…if you continue to provide amusement to me I won't make it impossible for you to hold a weapon again." Licking her lips she waited for the angry male to charge at her again. A quick turn of her body allowed her to dodge the blunt force of his swing, leaving only the tip of his blade to nick her arm. She clicked her tongue at him before she quickly spun and swiped her sword down his chest. Her blade not only opening the skin on his chest but also slicing into the arm he had lifted to try to defend himself.

Giggling Reika flicked the blood off of her blade. "And here I thought you were one of the 'big boys'." She mocked as she glanced over her shoulder at the large man that had started the fight with her. He growled as he took in the damage her sword had caused his chest and forearm. She slowly turned and tilted her head innocently at him as he twisted his own sword in his hand. Her sword hummed its approval for the battle, it wanted to sink into their opponents flesh again, wanted to bathe in his blood. Reika rolled her head, followed by a slow rotation of her shoulders.

At the obvious laid back gesture her opponents face twisted in fury as he once again rushed at her. He would not be made light of by this _woman_. Within seconds of his blade lifting to attempt to slice her in half, his sword was knocked out of his hand and his body was being thrown backwards. The sword landed on the dirt floor which was followed swiftly by the large mans body.

Reika's jaw dropped almost comically as she looked at the backs of her two saviors. Her eyes narrowed, her one hand found her hip, and her lips pulled back into a sneer. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled stomping her foot and pointing her sword at the two spoil sports. Reika was not one to ask for assistance, nor did she much enjoy the two men stepping into her battle unannounced.

Ikkaku sent a glare back at the girl while Yumichika only muttered about how unladylike Reika was. "What're all ya doin'! GET BACK TA WORK!" Ikkaku yelled as the members around him grumbled before slowly going back to their training. The bald male turned his attention to the beast of a man who still sat on his ass before him. With a growl the Ikkaku stalked up to the offender with all intentions of roughing him up for the trouble he caused. Plus he knew he couldn't…shouldn't take his anger out on Reika.

Yumichika turned with a sigh and gave Reika an apologetic smile. "You aren't supposed to be fighting the recruits, Reika." He began to walk towards her with a tilt of his head. "You are very…" His eyes scanned her muddy and torn attire and a disgusted look came upon his face. "Very dirty."

Reika grunted and sheathed her sword with a frown. "I look good dirty." She mumbled childishly, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. She didn't understand why Ikkaku could fight with the other but she couldn't. In her anger she took to glaring at Yumichika, who only stared back at her lazily.

A voice finally broke the miniature staring contest between the pretty boy and the woman. "What's goin' on?" The deep, rough, voice sent a shiver through the womans body. She could feel his warmth traveling down her back.

Soon after Reika went stiff her eyes squeezing shut. "Don't move…he can't see you if you don't move." She whispered, thinking aloud. Yumichika quickly hid the smirk that crept onto his face.

Shifting his gaze from Ikkaku, Kenpachi looked down at the woman he stood behind, choosing to ignore her comments for now. The captain resisted the urge to pull Reika to his chest and hide her away from all of the eyes on the field. His fingers twitched but he managed to return his focus to his bald underling. Ikkaku had stopped his fist in midair and turned his attentions to his captain. The man from earlier fell back into a heap on the ground, groaning in discomfort.

When no one answered his question Kenpachi narrowed his eye and took in his surroundings. 'One - Reika looks like she's just been in a fight. Two - Ikkaku and Yumichika look like they are hiding something. Three - there is a man on the ground bruised and bloody.' _Click_. A fierce growl left him as he placed his hand on Reika's shoulder and spun her to face him. Ikkaku had started the job on the idiot that dared touch her, Kenpachi would finish it later. For now though, Kenpachi titled the girls chin up. Discreetly he quickly scanned her person, making sure nothing was missing or injured. His stare caught the small cut on her arm and quickly stored the information away for later.

Reika smiled sheepishly as she shrugged. "He invited me into his bed so I kicked his ass. Well I would have if some _people_ didn't ruin my fun." Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. Clearly she was still rather miffed that she didn't get to damage her opponent anymore.

Snorting Kenpachi let out a loud bark of laughter. Gently pushing Reika to the side he laid a hard slap to her ass. "Go home." Reika squeaked and rubbed her now sore bottom as she sent the brute a glare. Noticing his attention was no longer on her she decided to just return home, she knew she'd have no more fun with the brute there watching over her. Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed in near unison at the maniacal grin that took over their captains features as he turned to the ignorant idiot who touched his woman.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Across the field a man stood, his fingers tapping delicately on the rail that sat before him. "Gather all the information you can on that woman." He stated lifting his hand and shifting a long nail to point at Reika's figure.

"Of course, Mayuri-sama." Nemu responded with a small bow of her head. Her eyes taking in the poor woman her father figure had set his sights on.

The mad scientist of the 12th division watched the vaguely familiar female for a few moments. His brain trying desperately to place her presences before he quickly dismiss the ideas that sprung into his mind. "Very interesting."

* * *

_**I r****eally wish t****o thank...**  
(My FF member reviewies)  
**: SweetYuya : Kisuke's Wolf : mistressriley : BlueDione : pistolwhip92 : DarkSandHanyou28 ****:  
: Fallon McGowen : Tainted Light : xThexHiddenxSheikahx : Cranberries : AgaruTomo :  
: Gem Of The Stars : VinesofIvy : kawaii uchiha's :**_

**_(& My lovely Anon. Reviewie!)  
_: ****I(heart)Bleach** - I'm so glad you enjoy my story :D Hope you continue to do so!! -waves** :  
: akagirl **** -** I'm happy I'm able to make ya smile/giggle at my slight insanity...It's always fun to write Kenpachi because I can just see his animalistic behavior haha~** :  
: ****y****uri_chan** - Updated! Glad you liked it!! hehe** :  
: IStalkJ00 ****- **Hehe, it's good that you are able to enjoy my humor as much as I do! -drool- I can picture it too... and it makes a mighty fine picture in my head haha~ **:**

**For those that enjoy my humor You should check out_ My Sanity_ ****& it's xmas special _My Santa'ty_...  
It chalk full of crazy-cracktasticness!! :D  
Also... check out my minion SweetYuya's stories...  
_(I feel as if I haven't pimped out her story lately... sooo GO NOW OR horrible things will happen to you...)_**

I wanted to thank all of you for waiting for such a long time.  
PS I will kill the glitchy nature of this site... Bold... Italic... Underline IT IS INSANE!! Nothing works.. (sobs)  
**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


End file.
